To engulf him
by naruto05
Summary: Summary: team seven go on a mission which ends up with sasuke facing the cruelness of the world or will naruto save him in time. Xx not a one-shot xX Narusasu, definite mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Authors note's: reviews are welcome just don't be too harsh as this is only my second story but enjoy.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto but if it did naruto would be pounding sasuke's ass.

warnings: not for the innocent as it is rated M.

~in the clearing~

"UHG! WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI-SENSEI! DEYABATTO!" naruto screamed rather loudly. Running all over the place trying to calm his nerves, which wasn't really helping. " WILL YOU SHUT UP NARUTO!" sakura yelled passing even naruto's voice in addition she hit him over the head. " sakura-chan " naruto whined but stopped. he plopped on the ground pouting and then glared at his rival. " aren't you angry at kakashi-sensei too teme or are you too much of an robot to even be mad" naruto accused sasuke who hadn't said a thing since naruto started his tantrum. "hn. just cause i have more patience then you baka doesn't mean I'm not.. _angry_ ". sasuke whispered the last part because naruto was always able to freaking to get him to talk after being on the team for a couple of weeks. he snapped out his musings when naruto yelled at him again."Don't call me a BAKA, TEME!", but naruto was able to hear his last part and grinned because he was able to get the icepole to actually talk. it was weird though, sometimes he would catch himself looking at his best friend yay even though he doesn't say it he considered sasuke his best friend. back to the topic, when he would catch himself he felt really weird like his stomach did flip flops and his heart pounded thru his chest and he wasn't sure what it was. like anticipation but more _different_ an- he was brought out of his thoughts when kakashi arrived. " alright team it's time to go" saying while eye smiling. " Yatta! are we going on a mission!? sensei!", questioned naruto while sasuke's eye glinted with anticipation for a new mission."yes we are now come on" kakashi said. all four of them walked towards the building.

~ 5 minutes later~

"alright give us a cool mission jiji!" naruto said loudly. " naruto don't call hokage-sama that" sakura yelled and hit his head again. sasuke looked at naruto and for some reason he didn't like it when sakura hit him sure he was annoying but- when did he start symphasizing for naruto the dobe but he was and he didn't know why except for sometimes his heart felt like it wanted to go out of his chest but he refused to think he had any sort of feelings for the dobe he absolutely had no feelings for him ." ok team 7 i am assigning you a d-rank mission. some civilians have complained in a nearby town about weird noise and sounds in an old building not far from where they are. here's the location." the third said while handing them a map of where the building is." alright lets go team seven" kakashi said. " aww there's nothing exciting about a old stinky building" naruto pouted. but they left not knowing what would await them especially for sasuke and naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

warning: possible rape, not for the soft hearts

remember naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto unfortunately.

~ about half an hour later ~

" were finally here, deyabatto, but this building stinks woo!" naruto said while pinching his nose in disgust. everyone one had the same thoughts, though they never thought that this building would stink this much but they still went in. " ok team i want you to split up and check the corners of this building and see where this smell is, as fast as possible." kakashi said while amused and annoyed at the smell but only his amusement showed. " hn." "ok deyabatto!" "aw man I'm gonna awful in this place" but all three walked hoping to find where that horrible smell was coming from.

~ with naruto~

"ugh, all i see is wood,wood, and more wood, so boring deyabatto" naruto said while slouching like an old man at the boriness of the situation.

~ with sakura~

"wait did i hear something, no maybe it was just be me, breath breath" sakura said paranoid bout a noise she heard while going up the stairs. a mouse passed by and she shrieked a little but she was far enough that nobody heard her and she kept walking.

~ with sasuke~

he was going downstairs it seemed there was a basement so he went to check it out and see if the smell was coming from there. he heard a noise like someone sighing but he barely heard it and maybe he thought that it was his imagination. so he finally made it to the bottom and black. he didn't see it coming, a large dark man knocked him out swiftly and fast.

"ugh where am i" sasuke said feeling groggy. which was weird since he never felt like this then he noticed that his hands and legs were cuffed. his chakara felt extremely low and he felt a little too breezy." your finally awake, _doll"_ a man said while sasuke turned to looked at him, he did not like the way that man was looking at him and how he called him _doll_ did not sit well with him." well now that your awake we can start the fun, hehehehe" he started cackling and moving towards sasuke in a way that made him seem like a predator. "let me go now! fuck! get away!" sasuke started thrashing but he couldn't use any justu's and he was cuffed down. maybe he could call for help but that would take a blow to his pride. but he didn't want to be wherever this digusting man was." sorry _doll_ but even if you scream nobody will be able to hear you, nobody but me" he smiled evilly. sasuke felt fear something he hadn't felt in so long. he was powerless and alone it seemed even now life hated him. sasuke felt a tear roll down his face not ready for what was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

warnings: possible rape so not for people who cry easily.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto. so sad

~ with sasuke ~

" it's ok _doll_ , there's nothing to cry about as long as you don't struggle" the man said while grabbing sasuke's waist. but sasuke started thrashing again. " i said to not struggle!" and the man slapped sasuke's face hard. sasuke whimpered a little he was never hit like that in all his life. but he refused to stop trying to get away." you shouldn't have done that _doll"_ and the man grabbed his hair and started biting his neck ,breaking skin, bruising him. he also started started going downer to sasuke's pink nipple but started getting annoyed as sasuke kept thrashing so he wen't to the other side of the room and got something that would help calm down his little _doll._ ' maybe he's tired of me, never mind he's coming back and is t-that a wh-whip' sasuke feared for both his last piece of innocence and what it would do him. he looked up giving up on someone finding him. _naruto where are you?_

~ with naruto ~

 _naruto_. " huh sasuke are you there?" naruto asked in the middle of a room. but there was no one to see or hear but he couldn't help thinking something bad happened. he felt like vomiting but nothing would come out. he decided to start calling for sasuke going to where he saw sasuke walking to. he was almost downstairs and sasuke should've been able to hear him but he all he could hear was an eerily silence.

~ with sasuke~

" now here comes your punishment my little _doll_ " the man said looking happy at his words. the man whipped him across his chest, sasuke half screamed 'god it hurts' another whip, and another and the forth one hurt more than the other's. he hit harder on that one and sasuke screamed and sobbed wishing for someone, anybody to get him away from the pain. the tears wouldn't stop.

~ with naruto ~

naruto heard a slight scream a scream that sounded a little too much like sasuke a scream filled with pain. naruto's eye's changed red pissed off thinking if anybody hurt sasuke they would **_PAY._** His senses heightened and he started sniffing for sasuke it was instinct to try to smell him out and he caught his scent and raced to where he smelled him. a fucking wall was separating him and no door what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

warning: lot's of blood , sexual abuse

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto. ugh tears.

~ with naruto~

naruto could smell blood on the other side of the metal wall and for some reason he grew even more pissed he felt kyyubbi's chakara rise and stop. and he socked the wall hard and with amount of force he did it with and kyubbi's chakara and broke the wall as if it was nothing. when he seen what was happening to sasuke his rage fueled to intense levels cause there was sasuke there lying on the bed lifelessly bloodied, and a dirty digusting man on top of with his dick at sasuke's entrance ( or exit).

~ 5 min before with sasuke ~

"stop just stop please" sasuke pleaded as he was hit with the 8th whipping." it's ok _doll_ now we can get to business hehe" the man stopped his whipping and started sucking on sasuke's well everything. it felt digusting to sasuke he started giving up on someone finding him, losing hope and the man opened his zipper with his nasty penis hardend and he separated sasuke's cheeks.' i guess even now older and stronger , i can't protect something this precious' and he gave up stopped refusing he couldn't take it anymore. and the man gave his cheeks a squeeze and put his dick at sasuke's entrance " now lets have s-" and before the man could finish his sentence a loud crash to his left alerted him. sasuke got out of his daze and seen naruto ripping the man off him, tearing him to shreds literally, naruto's claws were tearing the man's face off until you couldn't any part of him that looked relatively human. ' na-naruto c-came thank god oh god" sasuke started sobbing hard which naruto brought out of his rage."sasuke I'm here, I'm here" naruto broke his cuffs and hugged sasuke and covered him with his sweater. " Naruto what happened here!" kakashi said in the middle of the place where naruto broke the wall. naruto didn't look at him he just kept walking carrying sasuke bridal style. sasuke passed out in about a minute in naruto's arms but he felt something he hadn't for long warmth and secure,he slept to the warmth only naruto could give.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: well i didn't do it. i couldn't stand the thought of hurting sasuke like that but i kinda never intended for it to go as far as it did but if any one has any comments or reviews please do so.

naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto, not little old me

white, thats what sasuke first saw when he opened his eyes. ' am i in a hospital ,what happened?' he thought and then remembered _**Everything**_ , the whipping, sucking, biting 'oh god' he started shaking uncontrollably crying and then warmth hit him. " it's ok sasuke your safe, i- i rescued you from that man" naruto said with a voice that spoke volumes. he was hugging sasuke trying to comfort him and to sasuke it was like the sun itself was wrapping around him in a orange hue. "i- thank you naruto" sasuke whispered so softly but he truly was so thankful to naruto who was able to protect the last thing precious within him. sasuke even though he didn't look it wanted his first time to be with whom he truly loved and he wanted that person to love him just as much. and he almost lost it but naruto, the boy he called idiot, the deadlast, and... and the boy he loved. was able to save him just in time and even though naruto will never love him ( he thinks naruto "loves" saukra (a girl)) he would promise silently to naruto to never love anyone else for as long lived. he would silently give this gift to naruto, his heart, but the blonde will never find out, but he would do it and sasuke raised his arms and hugged naruto as softly as he could breathing in the smell of spice and ramen only the blond could emit.

naruto was surprised when sasuke put his arms around him but gladly welcomed them. he was able to smell the exotic smell that only sasuke could produce a heavenly smell that had a mix of strawberries, vanilla and something else that made him want to simply devour sasuke. he looked at sasuke's face maybe for the first real time to inspect sasuke's face, ' he's.. absolutely stunning, white cream-filled skin, cherry lips, long thick eyelashes' naruto gulped with need but refused to do that to sasuke after what happened and it didn't matter anyway the beautiful boy would never love someone like him. but naruto promised in his lonely thought's that as long as he lived he would protect sasuke whether he wanted it or not. he never went back on promise and- a knock made sasuke and naruto come out of their thought's and untangled their arms form each other.

" oh sasuke I'm glad your up, you were asleep for 3 days you know, but i need to talk to you alone" the third hokage said tired and sad for the boy for what had happened to him. naruto didn't want to leave but sasuke would probably kick him out. " no um naruto stays here" sasuke said while grabbing one of naruto's wrist. the other occupants of the room were surprised but the hokage thought that since naruto saved him he would be most comfortable with him around." alright you can stay naruto" the third hokage said. " my deepest apologies goes to sasuke for the pain you had to go thru on that mission, but my medics healed you in time for the cuts not to scar" naruto breathed a sigh of relief" but after what you went through it might be a good idea if you want, a person that can talk to about what happened" " no! i don't need that" sasuke said as he didn't want a therapist, as long as naruto was there he can heal, he just hoped when naruto would fall for someone else, he would at least talk and train with sasuke for a little. it would break him, thinking of naruto being with someone else already made his chest hurt and eyes to sting with tears." are you sure sasuke?" the third asked."yes i don't need that, when will i be released?" sasuke asked still holding onto naruto's wrist. " alright if that's what you want sasuke, and in two days you will be released" the third sighed hoping sasuke would heal. and the third left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sasuke as you can see is a tiny bit ooc but it had to be done for it to fit the story. also naruto was able to hear sasuke screaming cause i made him have heightened senses to fit the story.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

warning: kiss scene

naruto turned to sasuke, " um.. - " sasuke cut him off." naruto if you can, stay with me a little..please" sasuke asked hopeful that the boy would stay. " yea of course sasuke anything you want" naruto smiled warmly at sasuke. and sasuke happy with him staying and that warm bright smile, made him smile. it was tiny but it was the first time naruto seen sasuke smile, as it was always smirks, and he couldn't stop his body from doing what it was about to do. sasuke looked at naruto staring at him with a glint in eyes and then warm lips engulfed him sending shocks to his heart and body."OH MY GOD! naruto kissed me, wh-why" and the heat and pleasure made sasuke moan a little that made naruto come out of his haze." oh shit! I'm kissing sasuke and was that a moan, maybe he likes it" and naruto being him applied more pressure and his hands started roaming sasuke's body. and with sasuke moaned much more loudly in naruto's mouth and naruto couldn't get enough of sasuke sweet cherry and lips and enticing moans that filled him with need and want. sasuke pushed back breathing in air that was very much needed. he looked _ravashing,_ face flushed, lips even redder with the kissing, and beautiful dark brown eyes that put the cherry on the cake, naruto started kissing him again pinching his nipple and sasuke gasped and naruto used that opportunity to put his tongue inside sasuke's mouth. it was hot, and oh so sweet filled with the love and hunger that naruto gave to sasuke.

sasuke pushed back again, hands on naruto's shoulder's."wh-what are you doing naruto, why are you kissing me, is.. is it because you feel pity for me" sasuke asked tears forming in his eyes." I would never do that sasuke i-i just ,god, i love you so much sasuke it's eating me" naruto told him and sasuke froze, it couldn't be true the boy he fell so hard for _loves_ him. and tears started flowing out of sasuke." what sasuke why are you crying, i shouldn't have told you i-im sorry i can leave if you want" naruto said whispering the last part, heartbroken but not surprised. he started getting up until sasuke grabbed him. " i-i love you t-too, naruto please stay."sasuke told him so happy that naruto loved him. he lifted himself up and pressed his pink lips onto naruto's. it was short but it was filled with all the love sasuke could give him. to naruto it was the happiest moment of his life. and they kissed without a care of the world, because they knew as along as they had each other they could take the world together.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: i turned it so sappy i know but they've been through so much already, they deserve a little happiness.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

~ 2 days later ~

in the two days that sasuke was in the hospital naruto would be with him almost all day except for when he got hungry and when the nurses forced him to leave because of visiting times. but the time they spent together was heavenly. most of the time naruto would kiss first him hungry for the taste that was sasuke and sasuke once or twice would enact the kiss starting sweet and short. in those two day's there love for each other grew and would continue to." you can go now uchiha-san" a nurse said. "sasuke nodded, while naruto, he was positively beaming. he was so glad that sasuke was getting out of this ugly place. he never did like hospitals. nobody could visit sasuke while he was in the hospital. they weren't allowed to, naruto was allowed since he was there of the crime. the only ones who knew what happened to sasuke was naruto, sasuke, kakashi, the third, and a trustworthy doctor. as he was the one who healed sasuke's wounds. sakura was not told as to what had happened to sasuke mostly because they knew sasuke wouldn't want her to know. not because he wanted to spare her feelings, he just didn't want a sobbing girl on his chest promising him herself to sasuke. but he was healing, naruto wouldn't touch him more than he thought should and sasuke couldn't take it he wanted naruto to touch,kiss, suck, and love him as he wanted, to get rid of those digustiing memories of that _man._ but he mostly wanted to give himself to naruto completely. he knew he loved the blonde and he couldn't take it anymore with the blonde holding back his love for him. no today is the day that naruto and him would make love if it was the last thing he did.

Naruto's stomach grumbled."hey sasuke let's go eat some ramen! deyabatto!" naruto said to sasuke while giving him puppy dog eye's. " alright, but don't get used to it, you won't gro-" sasuke stopped talking as he was getting pulled by naruto toward the ramen stand. he just sighed and let naruto drag him." Hey old man can i get a miso!" naruto yelled to teuchi excitedly." alright one miso and what about you miss, what would you like?" teuchi asked warmly. sasuke's eyebrows shot up.' does he really think I'm a girl, i don't even look like one' sasuke thought. but actually sasuke did look like one. naruto had gotten sasuke some new clothes as the other ones were well kinda burned but back to the point, naruto had accidentally went to the wrong aisle of the store and had gotten him white _girl_ shorts that were above his knees which also hugged him perfectly that made his ,already wide for a boy, hips more prominent. and the shirt,well naruto couldn't find one that looked like sasuke's ( as it was the girls aisle) old shirt so he decided on a navy blue tank top that had fishnet opening at the sides just stoping where his hips met his waist. another thing was that sasuke had not cut his hair in a while, which now fell by his shoulders. all in all he was one smoking hot babe. which naruto was able to see this firsthand.

 _" c'mon sasuke there only clothes, dettabayo!" naruto yelled to sasuke who was in the restroom changing into the new clothes naruto bought him."hn. I'm almost done,ok" sasuke said_ _through the door of the restroom. ' hmm. are these shorts right? they look a little small, but naruto bought them so i'll just hurry up and put them on.' sasuke thought. he finished changing and came out of the restroom. "uhhhhhhh" was all naruto could say after seeing sasuke in his new clothes. sasuke looked positively stunning almost like a girl but still sasuke." naruto, you alright your nose is bleeding" sasuke said worriedly." huh"naruto said and wiped his nose which confirmed that he indeed was bleeding from his nose, but you couldn't blame him after seeing sasuke dressing so sexy, you would have blood loss." oh um it's ok sasuke, but you look awesome sasuke now lets go!" naruto said in a rush to eat and not pass out from blood loss. "alright" sasuke said blushing at the compliment. and they went._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: i think sasuke looks hot in the clothes bought for him

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

warning: lemon ahead, boyxboy love

~ back to the present ~

"hn. i'll have a miso too" sasuke said to tuechi. who started on his order. " hehe sasuke, he thought you were a girl" naruto said to sasuke amused. sasuke just glared at him which had no affect on him, but thought sasuke looked cute doing that." i don't mind sasuke, no matter how you looked i would love you" naruto said to sasuke which by now was as red as a tomato."i-idiot were in public" but he smiled a little happy at hearing those words. " alright eat up kids" teuchi said to them giving them their food. naruto ate at his usual fast pace and sasuke ate it slowly but enjoying it. "burgh" naruto burped loudly. " naruto do you really have to burp that loudly." sasuke said to him who also finished his bowl." sasuke it's just a burp anyway um do you want me to take you home?" naruto said nervously. sasuke looked at him and started walking away with a little sway to his hips. naruto stared at the way they moved and then sasuke stopped." well aren't you taking me home, _dobe"_ sasuke said to him while smirking. " don't call me that teme!" naruto yelled but followed anyway.

~ 5 minutes later ~

they were at sasuke's door now. " well aren't you going to come in naruto" sasuke said to naruto who now froze."a-are you sure i-i mean u-" sasuke cut him off with a kiss. naruto was sure that sasuke was ready now at least thats what his lips told him. sasuke led naruto in and into the bedroom. now sasuke was nervous, " um i-i'll go ta-" now sasuke was cut off by naruto. " i want you like this sasuke as you are now please" naruto told him while pulling sasuke down onto the bed. sasuke nodded afraid his voice would crack and naruto smiled. naruto started kissing him with everything he got. he started making hickeys on neck inhaling sasuke's smell. naruto took off sasuke's clothes leaving him in small boxers. he gulped at how beautiful sasuke truly was. a thin frame, a small waist, wide hips, and soft long legs that just seemed to never end,but naruto realized he fell for the boy not his body, that was a bonus. he returned to making sasuke moan. " uhh ahh na-naruto" sasuke said while moaning. naruto couldn't get enough of sasuke saying his name like that. he finished making his marks and slowly took his clothes and sasuke's boxer off. naruto took sasuke's penis and started to rub him making sasuke moan," mmm ahh naruto" he through his head back as he came in naruto's hand. naruto started going lower to where his cheeks were." what are you doi-" sasuke felt something wet lick somewhere very private. naruto spread his cheeks and started probing his tongue in and out of sasuke. " ahh naru ahh oh" sasuke couldn't believe the pleasure he was getting from naruto down there. naruto stopped and now put in one finger trying to ease sasuke by kissing him. he put a second one in, it was slightly uncomfortable to sasuke but he was ok. it was then when naruto was scissoring him that he hit a very good spot. " ahhh! do-do that again ohh!" sasuke practically yelled and naruto did and he slid his fingers out as sasuke was ready. when he did sasuke whimpered a little to the emptiness." I'm going to go in sasuke ok" naruto said to sasuke who nodded. and naruto pushed his head in. sasuke whimpered at the thing that was entering him no not a thing naruto, naruto was entering him and with that thought sasuke held on to naruto's shoulder"s. and naruto pushed until he was fully sheathed inside sasuke.' god he's so tight and warm" naruto thought waiting for sasuke to give him the signal.' it hurts but there's something else too like i feel so full' and sasuke moaned a little which was naruto's go ahead. he went all the way out and then thrust into sasuke hard. " ahhh! ohh!" sasuke moaned loudly, hit with pleasure and pain. naruto after a minute or so hit sasuke's prostate dead on." AAH! OH NARU!" sasuke couldn't even finish naruto's name with the intense pleasure that naruto was giving him. they kept at it for about ten minutes until sasuke couldn't hold it any longer and he came hard. naruto soon followed as sasuke went even tighter when he came. both breathing heavily but happy in a way they never thought they would be. and they slept in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: thank you guy's for your reviews, i'll try to make the chapter's a bit longer

naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto

the morning light shone through the window of sasuke's apartment. sasuke groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was yellow.'huh, oh it's naruto' sasuke thought confused at first but then realized why naruto was in his bed. he blushed a little remembering yesterday's nightly event. ' i don't mind waking up like this every morning' sasuke smiled at his thoughts, he started to get up when a pain shot up at his backside." ow stupid naruto, how can i train when i can barely stand up" sasuke mumbling while limping towards the restroom.

~ in the shower ~

" ahh hot water sure does help" sasuke said happily and then felt something run between his legs. he blushed and looked where it was coming from. 'uhg naruto c-came in me' sasuke said throughly embarrassed. he parted his cheeks to let the stuff get out, moaning at the weird sensation. a couple minutes later he finished showering and came out of the shower looking for his old clothes when all he found were the new one's. " well there not that bad but people kept looking at me weird" sasuke sighed, sasuke didn't know that the boys of the village were looking at him with lust. even some older teens too. he put on the clothes and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for naruto and him.

"mmm" naruto groaned smelling something really good. he rubbed his eyes and looked for the source of the smell, it seemed to come from the kitchen, he put on his boxers and went toward the kitchen. what he saw surprised him, it was sasuke in his new clothes wearing a apron? "you finally woke up, i finished making breakfast c'mon lets eat" sasuke told him and then sat down. naruto sat down on the opposite side of the table. it was a full course meal, there was rice, omelets, pancakes, miso and good old fashioned bread.(thinking about it makes me hungry). naruto drooled at the sight, he took a bite and froze. " th-this is, i- sasuke will you cook for me like for the rest of your life?" naruto asked chomping down the food like it was his last meal. " idiot!, I'm not that good of a cook for you want to eat it that long" sasuke said embarrassed."no you are, so will you?" naruto asked pleadingly. " well, um maybe but don't expect too much from me" sasuke said turning his head away from naruto. "YATTA!" naruto yelled and then returned to devouring the food in front of him.

~ 10 minutes later ~

" Ahh that was so good" naruto said satisfied with his meal. " we got to go naruto or we will be late" sasuke said at the door already. "okay!" naruto said while putting his clothes on. they made it to the bridge where they met up with sakura. " Naruto! why are you late! i-oh who's your friend?" sakura yelled then questioned at naruto, as for who the girl was. naruto blinked and said " sakura thats sasuke" with amusement in his voice wanting to laugh." wah no way, your not sasuke" she said accusingly."hn" sasuke grunted. sakura then knew that was sasuke but he looked better than her! they were interrupted when kakashi swooshed in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: it seems it harder to make chapters longer than i thought.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

" YOUR LATE!" naruto and saukra yelled to kakashi. " you were late too naruto!" sakura then yelled to naruto. kakashi eye smiled and looked at his students and a random girl. wait he did a double take, that was sasuke, his eyes widened slightly since his student was wearing girl clothes. he breathed and looked up and saw a certain bird." ok team there will be no training today,bye bye" kakashi said and swished away. " aw we got up for nothing,dettabayo" naruto complained.' stupid kakashi making me walk while my spine hurts like no tomorrow' sasuke complained inside his mind, he started walking away. " were you going sasuke?" sakura said while starting to follow him. he ignored her. naruto then started walking with him too thinking if he could go round two with sasuke.(perv). then a square rock started following them. " konohamaru rock's aren't square" naruto finally annoyed enough to say something to him. the rock exploded into colors. " cough cough too much smoke powder udon" Kono said(his name is too long and I'm lazy). waving the smoke away." what are you doing kono?"naruto said. " I'm moegi, prettiest girl in the academy" " I'm udon and I'm good with number's" " and I'm konohamaru future hokage" and together they yelled " and we make the konohamaru corps!" naruto face palmed at the idiocy and why did it have to be him. sasuke smirked amused but also thought they were kinda cute like puppies. sakura sweat dropped at the scene in front of her. " hey boss is she your" and kono waved his pinky. " no she's not kono. naruto said as sasuke was was his " girlfriend". " hm yea she's too ugly i mean look at her wide forehead."mono said not knowing the girl was cracking her knuckles. " you shouldn't have said that kono" naruto said pointing to sakura. who was ready to ground him to dirt."RUN!" and kono ran with sakura chasing after him following udon and moegi,naruto and sasuke.

"Hey kid watch were you going" an older boy said while holding kono by his scarf and shirt." hey let go of me" kono started squirming." yea let go of him he's just a kid" sakura said. naruto and the other's caught up." Let go of kono bastard!" naruto yelled to the stranger. " let go of the kid kankuro, i don't want to get in trouble by _him"_ the blonde chick said to now known kankuro."it's fine i'll just have a little fun that's all" kankuro said while spotting sasuke he grinned. " well you know i'll let go of the kid if you give that little lady to me" kankuro said while pointing to sasuke. sasuke was shocked,'what the hell,I'm a guy dammit!' he thought angrily. _ **"**_ _ **over my dead body"**_ naruto said with malice. everyone shivered at his tone. then they saw his eye's, they were red and slitted and very angry.'it feels like when I'm with garra' both siblings thought." _what are you doing kankuro?"_ someone said. it was a boy with red hair in the tree next to them. kankuro let go of kono." h-ha nothing garra" kankuro said nervously. garra swooshed to where they were," I'm sorry for my brother" garra said in a cold tone. Garra and Naruto stared at each other like two alphas sizing each other up. Garra was the one who turned."lets go." he said."w-wait your sand right, we may be allies but you can't just come here" sakura said also nervous." hm you don't know do you, were here for the chunnin exams." the blonde chick said. " huh what's that?" naruto said after calming down." hn. it's probably an exam to become a chunnin dobe" sasuke said still irritated that he was called a girl." oh that makes sense and don't call me a dobe, teme"naruto said grinning. the siblings walked away. " hey boss are you gonna be in the exam?" kono asked, udon and moegi nodded eagerly. " yea and i'll become chunin dettabayo!" naruto yelled excited for the exams.

~in the hokage's other office~

" ok now that everyone is here i'll announce that the chunin exams will be held in one week". some of the sensei's tensed when the lord third said that. the lord coughed into his hands. " ok now who wants to nominate their team for the chunin exams?" the third asked nobody answered first then asuma raised his hand." i want to nominate my team, team 10, to the chunin exams" asuma said. " i also wish to nominate my team, team 8, to the chunin exams" said by kurenai. "hm. i will also nominate team 7 to the chunin exams" kakashi said. people gasped all three rookie teams were nominated for the chunin exams, that was unheard of. " what there not ready you only had n- those kids for 2 months at most!" iruka almost yelled flabbergasted that they would even think to put to kids in such dangerous situations. " iruka I'm sure they have throughly thought out about nominating their teams." the third said." their not your students anymore iruka, their our soldiers." kakashi said mostly to irritate the man. the third piched the bridge of his nose and sighed." alright what about this, iruka why don't you give the kids a little test to see if their ready for the chunin exams" the third said. iruka thought and then said "alright that seems fair enough thank you for giving me the opportunity hokage-sama." iruka said and stepped back. " ok anybody else want to nominate their team" the third said. " YOSH! I WISH TO NOMINATE MY TEAM, TEAM 9 FOR THE CHUNIN EXAMS HOKAGE-SAMA!" might gai yelled loudly." you didn't have to yell gai, but alight the teams have been nominated, this meeting is adjourned. and they left.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: wow that last chapter took me a little while longer

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

~ 2 days later ~

"blurgggg!blaahh!" that was the noise that was coming out of sasuke. it was early morning and for some particular reason his guts wanted out and now he was throwing up in his bathroom.'oh god what the hell did i eat for my stomach to reject it like this.' sasuke thought while throwing up a storm in the toilet. about half an hour later his stomach let up and he stopped vomiting. he was breathing shakily, he stood up and started brushing his teeth to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. ' why did i throw up? it doesn't make sense maybe i got a stomach virus or something' sasuke thought while taking a shower. he wasn't going to go the hospital though, ' I'm sure it'll pass in a couple days or so' he thought. he thought wrong, it wouldn't go away for another 4 months. he got out more tired than he should be. he was tired,' hm i'll take a 5 minute nap,just a little then i'll make some breakfast.' so he went back to bed with naruto who was still asleep, he moved towards naruto (he would never say that he cuddled up to naruto). he slept and slept and slept.

~ 2 hours later ~

naruto graoned and rubbed his eyes, 'wait why does it smell differently today like strawberries' naruto opened his eyes and seen sasuke cuddled up to him. 'ah it was sasuke, only he could smell this good.' naruto softly touched sasuke's face, he parted sasuke's lips and kissed him."mmm more" naruto said between kissing and breathing. 'hm whats happening" sasuke thought waking up. he felt his tongue being caressed. " mm" sasuke moaned a little. he opened his eyes to see that naruto was kissing him but he had already assumed it. he closed his eye's. naruto parted from him, "you finally woke up sasuke now we can get going with the fun" he resumed to kissing sasuke, he started roaming sasuke's body with his hands. he pinched sasuke's pretty little nipple. " ahh" sasuke moaned at the pleasure. naruto turned sasuke down on his hands and knees. he started kissing down sasuke's back until he got where he wanted." w-where are yo- ahh" sasuke moaned the last part. naruto started eating him. " god sasuke look at this hole, pink, warm and it's squinting at me" naruto returned to eating him, he started stretching him and then he deemed it enough."ok I'm going to go in sasuke" naruto said. sasuke just moaned wanting naruto to fill him. naruto went in that tight little hole that felt like nothing else he could imagine. "ahh oh naru it feels so go- ahh" sasuke moaned while naruto hit him in his special spot. naruto was able to last longer and they did a total of 4 rounds, which was done in various positions. it tired sasuke out and he went back to sleep after doing the do. naruto felt like he was on cloud nine so he decided to surprise sasuke when he woke up, he would make him something to eat or at least try to. after an hour sasuke started waking up , he smelled burning? his eye's shot open and got dressed as fast as possible. he went into the kitchen to his surprise, naruto cooking or at least trying to. " naruto why are you trying to burn my apartment down?" he said amused. " well i was trying to make you something to eat but it kinda went wrong" naruto said scratching the back of his head. sasuke smiled at him thinking how sweet he was to try to cook him something when all he knew was how to make ramen. " dobe" sasuke said to him but he went to hug him, wrapping his arms around naruto's shoulder's." now sit down I'm gonna make us something to eat." sasuke said suddenly craving ramen mixed with chocolate sauce. weird he never liked sweet things and now he wanted it.

sasuke started making ramen as it was the fastest thing to make right now." ok I'm done, here, i know your hungry so i decided to make ramen" sasuke said to naruto. " itadakimasu!" and then naruto started eating and realized that the ramen wasn't as good as sasuke's homemade food. " what are you putting on your ramen sasuke?" naruto asked sasuke who was putting some type of brown sauce on the ramen. " I'm putting chocolate sauce in my ramen, want some? sasuke asked completely ignoring how weird that question sounded." uh no thanks, but are you ok sasuke?" naruto asked him worried because he knew sasuke did not like anything sweet. and putting chocolate sauce on ramen was just bizarre. " hm no i just wanted something sweet today" sasuke said not telling him that he threw up just a couple of hours ago. he didn't need naruto to worry for him, since the virus or whatever it was would eventually go away. (haha big mistake). they finished eating like 5 minutes later. " naruto I'm going to go to the grocery, do you want something from there?" sasuke asked naruto while getting dressed. " hm well can you get me some chips" naruto said while looking at sasuke getting dressed wanting to go another round. sasuke blushed because he could feel naruto's eyes on his body. " alright i'll be back. don't burn the apartment down" sasuke said and then went out. sasuke was still walking toward the store when someone grabbed his hand. " um excuse me would you let go of my hand" sasuke said annoyed at the person grabbing his hand was a boy about the same age. " I'm sorry but i seen you and i needed to know your name, oh my name is usui, and you miss?" usui asked. 'again with the girl thing, I'm not a girl dammit!'sasuke thought. "hn. it's nice to meet you usui but i need to get going so.." sasuke said irritated at the boy. " at least tell me your name" usui asked. sasuke rolled eyes and said," it sasuke, i need to get going see you" and sasuke left , not knowing with what he just did made his fan club get bigger.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: poor sasuke, he is going to be ransacked by fangirls and fanboys, haha lol I'm kidding or am i.

naruto does not belong but to masashi kishimoto. which sucks for me.

so sasuke kept walking and walking toward the market. though he felt weird like someone was watching but maybe it was just his imagination. but just in case he looked back, he didn't see anything suspicious so he kept walking and once he did several pairs of eyes went strait to looking at him( or her as they thought). ' finally, i made it' sasuke thought once he got to the market. he went inside grabbing all the things he needed and of course some chocolate sauce. ' hm what flavor of chips do i get for naruto, spicy, salted, unsalted, lemon , ugh why are there so many flavors' sasuke thought confused wondering what type of chips to get. " miss, are you ok, you've been standing there for a pretty long time" a random guy said to him. ' ok next time some one calls me a girl I'm SLUGGING THEM!' sasuke thought but on the outside all you saw was a twitch from his eyebrow." well before you interrupted me i was wondering what type of chips i should get" sasuke said to the guy who looked a couple years older than him but not by much." ah sorry you looked like you needed help, but here these chips are pretty much liked by everyone" the guy said while handing him a bag of chips. sasuke raised his eyebrow at him. "hn. thanks" sasuke said walking away from the guy.'well at least i got something' sasuke thought while waiting in was next. " ok that will be 22.50 mam" the cashier said to him. ' great the next person that had to call me miss had to be the cashier' sasuke thought. he went to grab his money when he didn't feel his money."uh oh" sasuke said aloud realizing that his money weren't in these shorts.'uhgg now i have to go back to the apartment and come back again' sasuke thought irritated that he actually forgot to get his money. " if you don't mind, but i can pay for your groceries miss?" the same guy who gave him the chips asked.' ok maybe i'll let this one slide as he's willing to pay for the groceries' sasuke thought. " well since i don't want to go back to my apartment, then yes i don't mind you paying for my groceries" sasuke said looking like he wanted to kill someone. the guy smiled at him while paying for the food." thank you for paying for me" sasuke said while walking out of the store. "i don't mind paying for a beauty if i can get your name miss...?" the guy said." well i would if you told me your's" sasuke said already annoyed by the girl thing. " oh yea, my name is arashi and your's?" arashi said. sasuke started walking away, he looked back and said " thanks again for paying for me arashi, oh and I'm a boy" and he started speed walking back to the apartment.' that can't be how can some so pretty be a BOY!" arashi thought flabbergasted.

~ 10 minutes later ~

"I'm back" sasuke said arriving at the apartment." your finally back sasuke, i was so bored without you here dettabayo!" naruto yelled across the room. " so did anything exciting happen at the store" naruto asked him. " not really except that i didn't have my money and some guy paid for me" sasuke said nonchalantly. naruto looked at him like he grew two heads. " what dettabayo who's the guy i'll kick his ass!" naruto yelled mad. "naruto calm down, the guy was just nice enough to pay for the groceries" sasuke said while kissing naruto to calm him down. it worked, more than sasuke expected.

~ 3 days later ~

" ok kids, these are the forms for the chunin exams, i hope all of you will make the right decision." kakashi said to team 7."woo i knew it, were totally going to become chunins dettabayo!" naruto said while jumping for joy."hn." sasuke grunted but was excited all the same.' a-am i ready for the chunin exams' sakura asked herself nervous.

~ the next day ~

" let's go sasuke!" naruto yelled to sasuke. " ugh it's your fault, my back is killing me" sasuke said while limping towards the door considering naruto did him so many freaking times. it's like the boy had a freaking backup battery every time he came.( naruto still hasn't told him about kyubii). " haha sorry but sasuke your just so freaking addcting it makes me want to poun-""ok ok i get just stop talking" sasuke said while blushing at what naruto was going to say. " let's go ok." sasuke said while walking(limping) out of the door. they walked for about 10 minutes when they reached the place. " where's sakura dettabayo!" naruto yelled wondering where she was." sorry I'm late! i ran into traffic!" sakura yelled while running to them." ok team lets go make our future! dettabayo!" naruto yelled and they went in. not knowing the danger that will come.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'm excited to write about the chunin exams.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

~ on the second floor~

" hn. your not fooling anybody with that genjusto" sasuke said to the two chunin's at the door." sakura you probably noticed it first didn't you" sasuke said to sakura." of course i noticed after all were on the second floor even though the number on the door says 312( i actually don't remember the number)" sakura said happy sasuke complimented her. naruto just pouted in the background." OH MY LOVELY FLOWER WILL YOU HAVE LUNCH WITH ME!" a boy in a green clad jumpsuit yelled while kneeling in front of sakura. " ew thick eyebrows, thick hair eww" sakura said grossed out. " let's go up sakura,naruto were done here" sasuke said while stepping up the stairs. sakura and naruto followed hurriedly because of the weirdness. " you guys finally made it, I'm glad all of you decided to come. because if you didn't you wouldn't have been able to go through this door." kakashi said out of nowhere. " what are you talking about kakashi-sensei?" naruto asked. "well if one of you didn't come then you couldn't enter because you need to be a full team to enter the chunin exams." kakashi said. naruto and sakura gaped at him. while sasuke was annoyed that the man didn't tell them that. " but all of you came and I'm proud, now go in" kakashi said then he wooshed away. team 7 looked at each other and walked in. they were shocked at what they saw. it was more than 50 people in the medium sized room staring at them.' damn we should have came earlier then we wouldn't be watched like hawks' sasuke thought nervous said with all the people staring at them. 'DAMN!' about 30 something guys(and girls) thought when they saw sasuke. "well if it isn't naruto" shikamaru said.( i don't need to introduce him, you guys should know who he is). " oh hey shika, choji, ino" naruto said." um where's sasuke-kun?" ino said. " haha ino sasuke's right here" naruto said pointing next to sasuke who was next to him. jaws dropped, literally."hn." sasuke grunted. ' why are they surprised i don't get it' sasuke thought. " i-impossible" ino said not believing her eyes. "sniff sniff, that's sasuke alright" kiba said who went next to team 10. " hn. who else would i be" sasuke said. tired of people being surprised at him.' why is sasuke's smell so.. good' kiba thought trying to ignore the strong smell coming from sasuke.

" you kids shouldn't talk like school kids on a feildtrip" a guy said coming behind them. " who are you?" ino asked." I'm just someone who know all lot about these exams and i also know that the participants are nervous" the guy said to them pointing to the occupants of the room. all sasuke saw was lot's of eyes filled with lust. naruto saw exactly who those people were staring at. "IM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND IM GONNA BE HOKAGE SO NONE OF YOU SCARE ME! **_and don't touch my team"_** naruto yelled and then said the last part quietly but maliciously. everyone shivered at the tone of his voice. akumaru whimpered feeling killer intent coming from the boy. " it's ok akumaru" kiba said a little afraid at the way of how naruto said that." ok kids it's time to stop playing around now get your asses over here and pick a paper to get your number! " the proctor said. everyone started getting their chair numbers and sat down on their assigned chair.

~ 2 hour later ~

"ok maggots this is a survial test to see if any of you kids can survive this deadly forest, we call it the **forest of death!"** the second proctor said who happened to be anko." hmph. i aint afraid of a stinking forest." naruto said confident lacing through his voice. anko through her kunai at him which cut his face a little. she went towards him and licked his face and said "mm what tasty blood" in an intimidating voice. sasuke glared at the crazy lady ' who does she think she is, licking naruto's blood like that' sasuke thought angrily."alright kids get to your posts." anko yelled at them. they went to their posts. " ok guys let's do this!" naruto yelled excited. " GO!" anko yelled and the gates opened creaking slightly. and they went in. after a couple minutes of walking naruto said," i need to pee dettabayo!"while walking over to the bushes." ew naruto you didn't have to say it like that." sakura said while shooing him away. he came back but something was off. sasuke through his kunai at him and 'naruto' blocked it with his _left hand._ " what are you doing?! it's me naruto" 'naruto' said. " your not naruto so unhenge"sasuke said while going into a battle stance." hm. so you saw through me ay kid bu-" the guy never finished his sentence as sasuke beat him and tied him up. " ok i'll go get naruto, stay here sakura" sasuke said while walking where naruto was supposed to go pee. he saw him tied up behind the tree.' wow he really needs to learn the untying rope justu.' sasuke thought. he started cutting the ropes letting naruto free." thanks sasuke! the guy came out of nowhere dettabayo!" naruto said to sasuke." just don't let it happen again ok" sasuke said while walking back where they were supposed to be at. he let the go and warned him to stay away." ok we need to set up a password to know if the other is really themeself in case this happens again." sasuke said to naruto and sakura in a huddled formation. they both nodded. " ok the password will be.. the haru song."(i don't know what the title of the song was so i made it up) sasuke said and he repeated the song. " ok lets go" sasuke said feeling anxious about the exam.


	14. Chapter 14

author's note: um don't hate me for the battle scenes as this is my first time trying to write one.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

they walked for about half an hour when they heard a deep rumble and then woosh. a very powerful wind pushed them and made naruto fly elsewhere." ahh what the hell!" naruto yelled while landing on the floor of the forest. then he heard something sizzle at him and he turned around"WHAT THE F-" naruto was cut off by the snake as it swallowed him. ' this is nasty dettabayo!" naruto said while going through the stomach of the giant snake."IM gonna die, wait" naruto thought then brought his hands together and "KAGEBUSHIN NO JUSTU!" naruto yelled and hundreds of clones exploded out of the snake which killed it." ok lets go back to sasuke dettabayo!" and naruto went to look for his teammates.

~ 8 minutes before with sasuke ~

" wow that was some wind dettabayo" 'naruto' said returning. " the password" sasuke said to 'naruto'. "oh its" and 'naruto' repeated the entire song. "phew" sakura sighed out. Sasuke didn't relax and through a kunai at the imposter. " what how was i discovered! i said the whole thing correctly" the imposter said. " hn, naruto wouldn't have been able to repeat the entire song as he would've forgotten it" sasuke said smirking. the imposter also smirked and transformed back to it's own body. " hehe very wise _sasuke-kun"_ the now known female rain ninja said and brought out her KI. sasuke and sakura both froze.' oh my g-god this K-KI makes me want to d-die' sasuke thought now seeing his own death in front him but he thought about naruto and refused to back down. he brought the kunai in his hand to his knee and stabbed himself." hm very good you harm yourself, to get out of the genjustu interesting" the rain nin said while licking her kunai." cmon sakura we have to hide!" sasuke said in a hurry. sakura ran along with him to hide a tree.'ok we have to think of something but that girl had way too much KI for a genin' sasuke thought, who wasn't feeling very good at the moment as he could feel his chakara going down bit by bit."sa-sasu-ke" sakura said in a rather panicky voice. he turned to her and seen the huge snake that was coming at them. " oh crap!" sasuke yelled while pulling sakura away and landing on a really big branch." now come on gimme your scroll _sasuke-kun_ " the rain nin said. sasuke thought about it but he remembered naruto and then said " no! i am not giving you this scroll". " hmm interesting very interesting just the way i like it" the rain nin said but suddenly looked to the side. " I'm back dettabayo!" naruto said on a higher branch. " oh and I'm sorry sasuke i forgot the password" naruto said while scratching the back of his head. sasuke sighed in relief,' well at least they were a full team now.' he thought. " naruto i don't know if we will be able to take this person down" sasuke yelled to him." what have i told you sasuke UZUMAKI NARUTO NEVER BACKS DOWN!" naruto yelled and in his thoughts,' and i'll also protect you but you probably don't need it' naruto smiled at him and jumped to where sasuke was at." okay whats the game plan!" naruto said to sasuke."well first lets see if she has any weakness to exploit" sasuke said and he got into a battle stance. naruto did the same. and they jumped the rain nin at the same time. naruto tried to hit the guy with his kage-bushins while sasuke was preparing his ninja wire to do his thing. the nin grabbed one the bunshins and used him to pop the others out of existence. good thing sasuke was ready and the nin steeped into his trap of ninja wire and sasuke hit him with " fire ball no justu" and nin's eye's widened as she was engulfed in fire." did we get him dettabayo" naruto said while panting. "fufufu you really are good _sasuke-kun,_ i would love to play with you some more but it seems the pesky ninja's have almost found me but don't worry i'll leave you with a parting _gift"_ the rain non said who started running at sasuke with full speed who was frozen with shock along with naruto about how the rain nin was still alive. naruto stepped out of his shock as he heard sakura screaming about sasuke. and he felt fury." AHHH!" sasuke screamed loudly as the woman thing bit him. and he passed out. " sorry but i got to go" and the nin left seconds before naruto could ground him into dirt.

" is he ok sakura." naruto asked her as she was putting him down next to a tree." i don't k-know he's shaking badly and his temperature his rising at a f-fast pace" sakura said worried for sasuke, almost crying. 'it's my fault if i didn't freeze up he would've not been put in this condition' naruto thought looking at sasuke sad that he wasn't strong enough to protect someone so precious to something happened, red chakara started to cover sasuke from head to toe." what's happening dettabayo!" naruto asked worried. "i-i don't know but look it's disappearing" sakura said while pointing at the receding red chakara. black chakara oozed out of sasuke's shoulder where the rain non bit him." that black mark is.. it's like it's melting away from sasuke's shoulder" sakura said while getting a wet towel and putting it over his shoulder." he stopped shaking and his temperature his dropping it's amazing" sakura said amazed and wondered about the strange red chakara.' that looked like kyubi's chakra dattabayo, but how is it in sasuke?' naruto thought confused but happy that sasuke's condition was getting better. he wanted to kiss sasuke all over his face and tell him that everything was going to be okay but he didn't think sakura would appreciate that very much. he sweat dropped thinking about what would happen to him if sakura ever found out about his and sasuke's relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: haha now whats up with that red chakara muwahahah

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

"when is he going to wake up dettabayo!" naruto asked sakura. " i don't know but he should be waking up soon, he's doing a lot better than he was earlier" sakura said a little nervously. sakura heard a rustle in the bushes. she went near it saw that it was a bunny with a EXPLODING TAG! " oh my god" she said while ripping the tag away from the bunny. she threw the tag far from her teammates. " what was that dettabayo?!" naruto asked sakura alarmed. before she could answer three ninjas came out of nowhere."well well well now isn't this a site, for the great uchiha to be out cold." the one in the middle said." what do you want dettabayo!" naruto yelled taking a battle stance, along with sakura. " hm we just came here for the uchiha, now wake him up" the middle one said while trying to intimidate them. " we are not handing sasuke to you so get away!" sakura screeched. " fine i guess we will have to do this the hard way" the middle one said that and swung his arm at them. " ahh!" sakura yelled in pain. naruto groaned while covering his ears with his hands." should we help them shikamaru?"choji asked shikamaru while hiding in the bushes." i don't know, the guy seems to throw off some sound from his arm that effects the ears, we wouldn't be much help if we just rush in there without any plan" shikamaru said thinking of the possibilities. the girl of the group moved to where sakura was and she grabbed her by the hair. sakura groaned. " a ninja shouldn't have hair as smooth as this!" the girl said. " let go of sakura dettabayo!" naruto said while trying to go where saukra was but was stopped by another swing of sound from the guy. he kneeled over in pain and dizziness. sakura saw him and the at sasuke. she breathed in and out.' ok sakura now's the time to stop depending on those two, i refuse to be the weakest link' she thought and grabbed her kunai and cut he hair to get away from the other girl.' sakura your hair' ino thought knowing how much that hair meant to sakura." hey i got to the uchiha, dosu" the other guy said while grabbing sasuke by the neck." oh no sasuke-kun" ino almost yelled but her mouth got covered by shikamaru's hand.

" you know i could pop his neck just like that" the guy said while squeezing sasuke's neck.( he shouldn't have done that.) it happened in a flash of red." argh!" the guy said while getting pushed to the ground. it was naruto who was steaming mad only seeing red now. the guy tried to get naruto off him but before he could, naruto started punching him hard. then crack, the guy's head cracked with the force that naruto was hitting him with. "o-oh my k-kami" ino said wanting to throw up because of all the blood." you killed zaku!" dosu said a little bit afraid of the blonde. naruto turned to him with blood red eyes. naruto growled at him and started walking to dosu like a predator. " naruto stop! wake up!" sakura screamed to him but he was still in his haze. only feeling the need to kill whoever hurt sasuke. " crap what the hell's gotten into naruto, ok choji i need you to back me up when i put my justu on him." shikamaru said while getting out of the bushes and prevented naruto from moving further with his shadow no justu. naruto growled. " hurry choji!" shikamaru said. and choji rolled fast to naruto. naruto stopped him with his hand. naruto grabbed him with his claws and threw choji to a tree." crap he got out of my justu" shikamaru said while trying to think of other plan. but then everything stopped." naruto calm down" it was sasuke who said it while he walked towards naruto. naruto turned to him, sasuke raised his hand and started petting naruto's hair. naruto calmed down and sat down tired." ok if you don't want to die then leave now" sasuke said to dosu and the chick. they left really fast. " wa-wah sasuke" sakura said confused. " hn" sasuke grunted and he looked down to naruto." you okay dobe, you practically gave everyone a heart attack" sasuke said amused. " don't call me a dobe, teme" naruto said while getting back up and he turned to the other's." um I'm sorry dettabayo, i didn't know what i was doing" naruto said while scratching the back of his head with an uneasy smile. they looked at him like he grew two heads." here's our heaven scroll since you guys had to go through that" sasuke said while passing them the scroll." thanks sasuke" shikamaru said still confused at what just happened. and team 10 left. " what happened to you naruto?" sakura asked still a little bit afraid. " oh um it's nothing sakura don't worry" naruto said but she was still worried. ' why did you turn like that naruto?' sasuke thought to himself wanting to ask but thinking better, maybe when they finished the exam he would ask naruto about it.

~ 2 days later~

"ok kids grab a piece of paper from the hat." the proctor said. they got it." ok he first round will be naruto vs. negi,sasuke vs. garra, shikamaru vs. temari, and kankuro vs. shino. ok you guys have one month to be at your best. you are dismissed" the proctor said and everyone started heading out." hey sasuke, I'm totally gonna beat you" naruto said to sasuke excited." hn in your dreams dobe" sasuke said smirking but naruto was the only he thought of as an equal." hey sasuke you know since we have like a free month, do you wanna.." naruto said while moving his eyebrows seductively. sasuke blushed."idiot, they told us to train not to well you know" sasuke said to naruto. " it's ok, we can do it non-stop for a whole week and for the rest of the month we can train" naruto said already pulling sasuke towards the apartment.' oh great I'm not gonna be able to walk in that entire week' sasuke thought worried for his ass.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: oh my god, I'm sorry i couldn't update. i had finals and you wouldn't believe the amount of procrastinating i did for the last two weeks. but thank you guys for the reviews, they were all pretty positive. i will also try to make it more graphic.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

When naruto and sasuke entered their apartment, naruto pulled sasuke to him but before he could do anything sasuke stopped him. " wait naruto, we need to talk about what happened in the forest of death. when i opened my eyes, you were beating the crap out of team 10. also, your eyes were red and and if I'm not mistaken your whiskers looked more prominent" sasuke asked naruto.' he wants to know dattebayo! but what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore once he finds out' naruto thought afraid how sasuke would react." but if you don't want to tell me its okay" sasuke said. " no its fine, i-i have the kyubi sealed inside me" naruto said. sasuke was shocked.' wow wait wasn't the kyubi killed by the fourth, but then again we learned that it is impossible to destroy chakara and since the kyubi is a mass amount of chakra. so the only other option for the fourth was to seal it ohh i get it now' sasuke thought while staring at the ground and then he looked up but he didn't see naruto there anymore. " crap. he must have thought that i rejected him or something" sasuke said while leaving the apartment to look for naruto.

~ with naruto ~

' great when i finally find someone that i really love, this thing inside me.. ' naruto stopped thinking as he was already depressed enough. he wished the fourth never sealed the kyubi inside him in the first place. so he just walking without knowing where he was going until he bumped into something." watch it brat!" a white haired man said who also happened to be spying on girls. " oh sorry wait dattebayo! your peeking at those ladies, PERVERT!" naruto yelled which made the girls in the hot springs to get inside. " you brat!, you made all the ladies go away. and just to be clear, I'm not a pervert I'm a SUPER PERVERT" the old guy said while making some weird pose. naruto sweat dropped and then he sighed. the guy looked at naruto and thought,' wonder whats got the kid in the dumps'. " hey kid whats troubling you, the great jiriya will give you some advice" jiriya said looking smug. ' should i tell him, hm maybe he can help me dattebayo' naruto thought not sure how to feel about the man. " well you see, i-i was just rejected and kami i just love him so much that i feel so empty inside now" naruto said while clenching his chest with his hand. " YOU IDOIT! WHEN DID I REJECT YOU!" a voice said behind him. he turned around and saw that it was sasuke who was panting heavily." i was just shocked at what you told me, it doesn't matter what you have inside you naruto i-i still love you" sasuke said tearing up a little." y-you do? but i have this inside me" naruto said that while touching his stomach. sasuke stepped closer to him and then put his lips onto his. naruto froze. sasuke parted from naruto, " idiot i don't care what you have inside and even if you were kyubi itself, i would still love you" sasuke said and then kissed naruto again. naruto was so happy that sasuke didn't reject him that he forgot about jiriya and started kissing sasuke back ten-fold. when all this was happening jiriya had taken out a little notebook and started taking notes on what was happening in front of him. naruto pushed his tounge past sasuke's lips and battled for dominace with sasuke. he of course won, " mm naruto" sasuke moaned and that made sasuke come back to reality. he parted from naruto and saw an old guy scribbling really fast to the side of them. naruto was confused and then realized why sasuke stopped. " oh sasuke, i bumped into this old guy, he also happens to be a pervert dattebayo" naruto said to sasuke. " brat, wont you introduce me to your nice lady friend" jiriya said while standing up strait. ' ok that's it!' sasuke thought already fed up with people calling him a girl. he infused chakra in his foot and kicked jiriya where the place don't shine." AAhh my jewels!" jiriya said while cuffing his groin in pain." haha the pervert deserves it dattebayo! but its funny he called you a girl _s-a-s-u-chan"_ naruto said laughing at jiriya's misery. sasuke glared at him, " naruto call me a girl one more time and you won't get any for the rest of the year" sasuke said in a serious and scary voice. " what! no, I'm sorry dattebayo i won't call you a girl anymore. just don't cut me off" naruto said pleadingly. sasuke rolled his eyes at how easy it was to get naruto to do what he wanted. even thought he didn't think he would last that long without naruto's loving either. " so brat, will you introduce me your _friend_ now?" jiriaya said getting off the ground and seeming curious. " why should he tell, who i am, to an old pervert" sasuke said with an eyebrow raised. jiriya smiled and then said," I AM JIRAIYA, ONE OF THE SANNIN AND A SUPER PERVERT!" he did a little dance while saying his little monologue. naruto and sasuke sweat dropped, but then sasuke remembered that the sannin were a legendary ninja trio that were occupied by the students of the third. " hm are you really one of the sannin, you just look like a pervert to me" sasuke said wanting to know if he really was one of them. " yeah dattebayo! show us!" naruto agreed with sasuke also curious about the old guy. " ok i'll show you youngsters why I'm one of the sannin but you have to tell me your relationship first and how it happened" jiraiya said wanting to know the juicy bits of their relationship. it would be good for his book too. they looked at each and nodded. " ok but not here, we don't anybody else knowing" sasuke said knowing that would be bad. " ok then, grab on to me" jiraiya said to them. naruto grabbed jiraiya's right arm while sasuke sasuke held on to naruto's arm and they flickered away.

~ in an unknown clearing ~

"wow let's do that again dattebayo!" naruto said while whooping. sasuke looked curious, knowing that kakashi also knows the technique. " ok now that were alone, would you kids like to explain now" jiraiya said while sitting in the ground cross-legged. and sasuke told him what happened, the stinky building, the room, the man, and how naruto saved him which resulted in their feelings coming out. naruto had wrapped his arms around sasuke when sasuke started shaking a little when he remembered about that _man_. sasuke had leaned into naruto but still kept talking. jiraiya lifted himself off the ground after the story was finished, alas he was a bit angry at that _man_ for even thinking of doing that to the this child but naruto had already given him justice so he could let it go." you've been through a lot kid, so now as a reward I'm willing to train the both of you" jiraiya said knowing that they were going to need it.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I'm so tired. but i wanted to put in another chapter so here i am.

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto

" your going to train us? but you haven't even shown us any moves that proves that you are one of the sannin" sasuke said crossing his arms. " hm i guess your right. ok kids stand back because I'm going to do something only i can do." jiriaya said cracking his knuckles. naruto and sasuke stepped back anxiously. jiriaya bit his thumb, did some signs, and slammed his hand into into the ground.

" woah!" naruto yelled raising his arms to cover his face from all the wind and smoke. sasuke did the same. when the smoke cleared, their eyes widened at what they saw. it was a gigantic FROG! " what the hell dattebayo!" naruto said pointing at the huge frog. " impressed yet boys, this proves I'm one of the sannin doesn't it" jiriaya yelled to them from the top of the frog. 'ok i gotta say, that is pretty cool.' sasuke thought." hey sasuke, this means were going to trained by a sannin dattebayo! cool!" naruto said excited about the idea. sasuke nodded at the idea, to be trained by one of the sannin would be a privilege. jiriaya sent the frog away and brought out something that looked like a scroll. " ok now that i proved who i am, naruto you are going to be learning how to summon" jiriaya said while opening the scroll. " ok bite you thumb and write your name here, with your blood" jiriaya said pointing at the empty space in the scroll.

naruto signed his name. " ok now sasuke, your going to learn how to shunshin and after you learn that i will teach you a element based justu" jiriaya said. sasuke thought about it and nodded.' i finally get to learn shunshin' sasuke thought. " hey why doesn't sasuke get to learn to summon dattebayo!" naruto yelled to jiriaya. " because it doesn't match him, from what i can see sasuke is type to use smarts more than brute force. he needs to find a summon that matches his personality" jiriaya said actually sounding smart for once. " it makes sense naruto, the frog summon is cool but its just not my thing so don't worry" sasuke said and pecked naruto on the cheek so he wouldn't worry about him."well if your okay with it then I'm okay with it dattebayo" naruto said wrapping his arms around sasuke. " idiot let go, we need to start training " sasuke said pushing naruto away." alright woo!" naruto screamed excited at learning a new technique. " ok brat these are the signs, all you have to do is pour chakara into the technique" jiriaya said while showning naruto the hand signs. naruto started practicing the signs. " and here are the signs for the shunshin technique sasuke" jiriaya showed him the signs and sasuke started practicing the signs along with naruto.

~ 2 weeks later~

" ugh i finally got the technique but i keep popping up in random places dammit" sasuke said aloud. he was irritated at the fact that even though he knows how to do the technique he still doesn't know how to put himself exactly where he wants to be. he was also very horny. it's been almost an entire 3 weeks since him and naruto had done it. he had told naruto that they weren't going to do it until they got their technique's down. which to say they were both suffering. but something else was bothering him, for a while now it felt like tiny bits of his chakara was being taken away. ' i don't have time to think about such things though, i can feel naruto staring at me' sasuke thought feeling hot. naruto was running his eyes all over sasuke's body, wanting to make a mess of it. ' ok try again' sasuke thought and weaves the hands signs. he flickered away.

A soft thud was heard. " what the.." sasuke said when he realized that he flickered onto naruto. he felt warm hands caress his body. " uhn s-stop narut-o" sasuke said shakily as he was aroused after so long of not being able to touch and be touched by naruto. " c'mon sasuke, it's been too long i can't hold out for any longer" naruto said while lifting sasuke's shirt off. " ok bu-t not all the Ahh!" sasuke moaned when naruto started nipping at his nipple. he was on top of naruto, on his knees while naruto was under him sitting under sasuke's legs." sasuke give me a kiss" naruto said cupping sasuke's cheek with his hand. sasuke blushed but leaned down and pressed his sweet lips onto naruto's. naruto pressed back and pushed his tongue past sasuke's red lips. " mm" sasuke moaned into the kiss wanting more. naruto stopped the kiss and started sucking on sasuke's neck . he bit sasuke's neck in a certain spot which made sasuke lose his mind." ahh na-naru more pl-please" sasuke moaned out. " my pleasure" naruto said while very, very horny. What they forgot was the perverted sannin who was only a couple of feet away. when he first started hearing moaning he wondered where it was coming from. he looked behind him to see something he wouldn't have suspected. it was naruto and sasuke making out like a pair of older teenagers. it started getting friskier until sasuke only had his small shorts on. no matter man or woman if anybody had seen what sasuke looked like right now they would have had to gone to the hospital for extreme loss of blood. as jiriaya was having a massive nosebleed at the sight of sasuke. ' if only he was older' jiriaya thought. but even then he knew after observing these two youngsters, they were hopelessly in love that he didn't think anybody or anything would break them apart.

He wondered if all they ever did was make out but he didn't think they would do more since they were still kids. like, minato didn't lose his virginity until he was 19. " i'm gonna write this down, its too good" jiriaya said quietly while taking notes in his little notebook. naruto pinned sasuke down after the foreplay. " it's been a while so i'll prep you" naruto said while taking off sasuke's short. all he had were now his briefs." wait n-naruto .." and before sasuke could finish a loud growl was heard. sasuke blushed at his stomach. " I'm hungry" sasuke said embarrassed. " haha it's ok sasuke I'm hungry too, let's get some ramen dattebayo" naruto said putting his clothes back on which he had taken off in the middle. sasuke also started putting back his clothes on and realized they almost made love out in the open.' ugh stupid naruto, now I'm hungry and horny' sasuke thought but then heard scribbling and looked to his left and saw a certain perverted sannin writing on his notebook. An angry tick mark appeared on sasuke's face, " PERVERT!" sasuke yelled and once again kicked jiriaya where the sun don't shine.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: sorry guys, i haven't updated in so long. it sucks since I'm going to summer school but oh well. what can you do? and thank you guys so much for the positive reviews, it made me tear up a little.^^

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

" so shall we go naruto" sasuke said satisfied after kicking jiriaya. naruto smiled nervously at him,'i will defiantly not get sasuke mad, i like my balls thank you very much dattebayo'. " yeah lets go! I'm starving!" naruto said while pulling sasuke towards the ramen place. ' hm, ramen sounds good oh and chocolate sauce . yum ~chocolate~' sasuke thought drooling slightly. " naruto you need to go get me some chocolate sauce" sasuke said stopping. " what aww can you just eat it without chocolate sauce" naruto said being lazy." naruto i said i wanted some chocolate sauce, so go get me chocolate!" sasuke yelled slightly than realized he actually yelled like that to naruto. " ah i mean i just want some sauce, i-im sorry i yelled at you" sasuke said embarrassed, rubbing his eyes and blushing.' he looks so cute like that, but he wouldn't normally yell like that so it means he really wants some huh" naruto thought, " it's ok sasuke i'll go get the chocolate sauce for you, so go to ramen stand while i go get it for you."naruto said while smiling handsomely.

sasuke eye's widened, ' wow he didn't even get mad at me, hm maybe i'll give him a little reward later'. " thank you naruto I'm going to go" sasuke said walking away from naruto. " ok dattebayo!, no worries sasuke i'll get the sauce!" naruto said and then started running towards their apartment where the chocolate sauce was at. sasuke chuckled at naruto's enthusiasm.

~1 week later~

(in the same area)" are you still having trouble with the technique naruto?" sasuke said to naruto after taking a break from training. " ugh it's hard dattebayo, I'm supposed to get kybbi's chakara but i can't seem to do it" naruto said frustrated at the technique. " I'm sure you'll get it eventually" sasuke said warmly. Naruto hugged sasuke wondering how someone can be so cute." hey kid i think i can solve your problem" jiriaya said while peeping on some girls playing in the river. " you can! then show me dattebayo!" naruto yelled wanting to summon something other than a tadpole." ok then were going to have to walk to the place" jiriaya said while walking towards naruto and sasuke. " why can't you do whatever your going to do here?" sasuke asked suspicious." lets just say, this isn't the right environment" jiriaya said not willing to say what he was actually planning." ok sasuke your going to stay here and practice the technique i showed you" jiraiya said. " fine" sasuke said wanting to abject but not wanting to cause trouble for naruto's training. " ok lets go gaki" and they walked away leaving a worried sasuke in the middle of their walk naruto asked, " so were are we going?". Jiraya didn't answer but instead quietly knocked naruto out by punching him in the gut.

~naruto pov.~

"huh what happened dattebayo". " so you finally woke up Gaki"ero-sennin said. " i hope you are able to summon saki or i would feel bad for your adorable princess" he said and then poked my head. "WAHHHHHHH! THERE'S NO END!" ' WAIT i can't die here dattebayo not like this' i tried to stick my hand to the wall but it didn't work. next thing i know I'm in a sewer. " what the hell, where am i" i start walking and then i find a room where there's a cage. my eyes widen, it's kyubi! " _ **NOW IF IT ISN'T MY JAILOR",**_ kybbi growled maliciously while smiling evilly. i am freaking out but I'm not going to let him intimidate me dattebayo! " HEY YOU BIG FURBALL SINCE IM LETTING YOU LIVE IN MY STOMACH YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME CHAKARA DATTEBAYO!, i run out my breath by the time i finish my sentence. the kyubbi chuckled loudly, " _**ALRIGHT KIT HAHA I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH MY LITTLE PRESENT",**_ and before i could ask him what that present was, i was engulfed in red chakara. when i opened my eyes, i seen that i was still falling so i used the chakara that kyubbi gave me and summoned. " Holy shit! i actually did it! woooo!" i start dancing on top of the gigantic frog. " **HEY WHO SUMMONED ME IS THAT YOU JIRIAYA!",** the gigantic frog said while puffing out smoke." no dattebayo, i summoned you so get me out of this cliff please!" i yell to the frog. he just hmphed at me and jumped." waaaaaahhhhhh!" i feel like I'm going to fall off him dattebayo!

~sasuke's pov~

i hope naruto is okay, i mean he was really having a hard time getting to grab kubbi's chakara. I sigh as it has been a couple of hours since naruto went on the walk. suddenly out of nowhere the earth shook, i fell to the ground. " ahh what the hell!" and then i saw it, it was a humongous frog. i smile as i realize that naruto was able to summon such a ginormous creature. i will defiantly reward him later since i pretty much have the technique down, i will make adjustments on another day. "wow that frog is jumping a lot, when is he going to stop.

~ normal pov.~

it was hours later until gambunta finally stopped jumping and by that time it was already dusk. when gambunta landed on his last jump naruto was barely able to hold onto the frog but he did but ended up passing out on the toad's head. " so he passed didn't he" jiriaya commented at the the toad while smirking. " **hmph, barely but he did but next time, tell the brat will you",** gambunta puffed out and then returned to his own place. jiraiya caught naruto before he could hit the ground. sasuke who had woken from his nap ran towards naruto and jiraya. " is he ok?" sasuke asked worriedly. jiriaya chuckled, " he's fine kid, he is just chakara exhausted. why don't we take him to the hospital" jiraya said putting naruto over his shoulder like a bag of tomatoes. sasuke's worried look disappeared and instead it was replaced with amusent but he nodded and they left.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: WOOOOOO! Im Finally finished with summer school! it was horrendous, but now I'm out and i could give all my time to updating my stories. oh yea if any of you want to i made a new story called _the madness in white_. Anyway enjoy the chapter!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto

It wasn't until three days later that uzumaki naruto woke up. sasuke had been there almost all three days if it wasn't for the fact that the boy needed to eat in order to keep living. Even though jiraya had said naruto would wake, he got worried since it was already three days since naruto slept. A few people came to see naruto like shikamaru, and hinata who by the way left flowers. Now sasuke wasn't one for jealously but he knew no everyone knew that hinata liked naruto well everyone except naruto.

Though she did seem a little pathetic to him so he didn't have to worry about her, but still it was like his instincts were telling not to let the girl get close to naruto as he was his. anyways, it was morning time on the fourth day of naruto's sleep in the hospital. Sasuke ate and walked towards the hospital and once he got there, he went to naruto room, talked to the sleeping boy for a little bit and then went into the restroom to throw his guts out.

The stupid virus did not go away even after a month of throwing up. He was actually starting to think something was wrong but uchihas aren't week so he would not condemn to asking for help. So he walked back to naruto's bedroom and sat on the chair that was on the right side of naruto's bed. sasuke raised his hand to move naruto's hair out of his face. He was still gently petting naruto's head until a groan came form naruto. Naruto groaned again and slowly opened his eyes and then shut them blinded by the whiteness of the room.(it was a hospital)

He opened them again and his mind registered that there was another person other than him here. He turned his head to face the person who was there and realized it was sasuke, his heart leapt out of his throat. " s-sasuke" his throat was little dry after the three days of not being able to drink water. " you idiot! you were asleep for three whole days! do you know how worried i-i" sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as naruto grabbed him by the arm and wrapped his arms around sasuke. Naruto breathed in the sweet scent that was sasuke alone, even asleep he missed sasuke. The way he smelled, how his body fit against naruto so perfectly, and how sasuke's cold skin would melt against his heat."i-idiot let go of me,-" sasuke struggled against naruto but then again he wasn't putting much of a fight.

sasuke also missed naruto, he felt lonely in his bed. He missed naruto's warmth, how naruto would wrap himself around sasuke, and the soft snores that hit against sasuke's ear that sent shivers down his spine. So sasuke crawled on top of the hospital bed and layer himself next to naruto enjoying the warmth that came from naruto.

Naruto chuckled knowing sasuke missed him. He kissed the top of sasuke's forehead and then his nose, his cheek, and lastly his lips. Sasuke didn't fight him but instead leaned in to the kiss feeling the last days of loneliness melt away. It wasn't a hard kiss but a touch of lips that emitted love and passion. They parted, they both let out a sigh of content." you know sasuke, i don't think we've done it in a hospital yet" sasuke's eyebrows shot up at what naruto was sasuke. He went beet red," you idiot,I'm not going to do _it_ in a hospital" naruto was about to argue until the knob of the door was turning and sasuke got out of the bed and sat on the chair. The door opened and revealed shikamaru.

" troublesome your awake" shikmaru muttered. "haha nothing can keep the great Naruto down! so what you doing here shikamaru?" naruto didn't mean to be rude, he was simply curious." tch, well choji got himself admitted, he ate too much BBQ, but when i came to give him this basket of fruits. They wouldn't let him eat it." shikamaru held a basket of fruits up."oh really hm can we go too, haha we can eat in front of him?" naruto didn't notice but he included sasuke. shikamaru muttered another troublesome and nodded." alright dattebayo! lets go" naruto got out of bed, put his pants on as they were folded on the desk next to him, and pulled sasuke out of the room.

Sasuke simply followed mostly because he had nothing else to do.( he didn't want to admit that he didn't want to be alone) Before they got to choji's room, they saw ino and she told them where lee was so they decided to go there. They gave the basket of fruit to ino to give to choji.

When they made to lee's room, they saw garra wrapping his sand around lee's body. shikamaru stopped him with his justu."HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DATTEBAYO!" naruto punched garra which also meant he punched shikamaru." naruto, remember during shadow possession justu, it moves me too,ok"shikamaru rubbed the side of his face."sorry, shikamaru" naruto turned back to garra"hey what were you trying to do?!" naruto looked furious. Garra didn't say anything."Teme! what were you trying to do to Bushy brows!" garra looked at them with no emotion," i was trying to kill him" shikamaru and naruto gasped, sasuke's eye's widened, thinking why would he do that when he already beat him in the exams. Shikamaru asked exactly what sasuke was thinking." i just wanted to kill him" ok even to sasuke, this kid looked like he needed some mental help ASAP.

"How can you say something so selfish, you bastard" naruto was not happy at all. Shikamaru was thinking about what they should do, the guy made chills run down his spine." if you get in my way i'll kill you three too" that made naruto more pissed. no one laid a single hand on sasuke. " like hell you are, you'd have to go through me first" naruto was growling by this point. He stepped a little closer to garra.

Garra's eyes flashed with excitement." hey naruto what are you doing" shikamaru wasn't sure if they could take down garra. But once he looked at naruto, he thought otherwise. Garra groaned in pain," mother wants to kill you" he looked like he lost his last marble. Naruto's and Garra's chakara spiked. sasuke looked at the situation and was thinking that this would not turn well at all."Stop right there.!" all four of them turned to the source of the voice. it was gai-sensei," Tomorrow's the final round! there's no need to rush like this, or do you just want to stay here starting today? Gai walked inside the hospital room. Garra grabbed his head in pain, having a flashback of his tortured childhood. Garra's sand returned to his gourd and he walked slowly out of the room. " i will...kill you all without fail" and garra left.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: I finally made it to the 20th chapter. I'm so happy, i need a drink. haha I'm kidding i can't drink, I'm underage but anyways enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto, so don't sue me.

It was the day of the chunin exam final. It was still early and sasuke decided to get up and cook something for naruto and him. It was so that they would have energy for the rest of the day. Sasuke was still worried about that garra guy, like that guy looked like he lost his marbles and he was supposed to fight him. Sasuke rubbed his head not wanting to think about it.

Naruto woke to smell of a delicious breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed in only his boxers. He walked to the kitchen scratching his stomach and saw a sight which only he had the right to see. It was sasuke in his apron, in his small boxer shorts and white tank top who was humming slightly to the beat of his cooking. He was absolutely perfect, Naruto didn't make a single sound until he wrapped his arms around sasuke." hey sweet thang, how about you and me go back to the bedroom and see what that tight ass can do" naruto started nipping at sasuke's neck." i-idiot, we can't and who you calling sweet thang" naruto chuckled and let go of sasuke, he went to the table and sat watching the way sasuke would move his hips once in a while. It turned naruto on so much, he was thinking he was going to die from blue balls.

Sasuke finally finished cooking and set the table until it was full of food. Naruto started drooling from the sight. " ITADAKIMASU!" and naruto ate his food with a passion. Sasuke snickered at the sight, but he also began eating knowing he was going to need the energy. When they finished, they went to bedroom to change, sasuke's drawer was full of naruto's orange jumpsuits and his new white shorts that naruto bought him the other day. He still didn't know where the rest of his original clothes went but whatever.

They finished changing and sasuke noticed they only had ten minutes until the exam started." crap, naruto we have to go or were going to be late c'mon" Sasuke dragged naruto out of the apartment and started running to the stadium. They made it five minutes before the start of the exam.

" we made it dattbayo!, oh look it's shikmaru" Shikamaru was in the middle of the stadium along with a few others. Naruto and sasuke walked to the middle of the stadium," hey shikamaru! when did you get here!" naruto couldn't have seen more excited. Sasuke also said hi but mostly started observing everyone. " tch. troublesome i got here a few minutes before you guys, my mom made me get up. what a troublesome woman." Naruto laughed at his friends situation but he was happy for his friend. At least he had a mother unlike naruto but naruto had one thing he would need. He looked to the side of him and saw sasuke, the boy who filled his lonely heart with love.

Shikamaru seen the look that naruto was giving sasuke and raised his brow at it. Shikamaru looked towards the sky and didn't see a cloud in sight, how ominous.

The proctor started walking towards the kids, getting ready to begin the exam. " ok everybody line up" everybody lined up with sasuke and naruto beside each other on the right side. The proctor started calling the names written on his clipboard. " ok were going to start the exams now since everybody is here already, only uzumaki naruto and hyuga neji stay, everyone else who wasn't called then move to the competitors seats." everyone started leaving, sasuke being the last one showing naruto a small smile to show him that he believed in naruto. Naruto gulped, resisting the urge to kiss sasuke but knowing better considering the whole village was watching them right now. Naruto flashed him a smile and sasuke left. Naruto turned to his opponent, he was angry at neji for beating his cousin, hinata, so cruelly.

" ok shake hands, and i will start the final round of the chunin exams!" Naruto and neji looked at each and begrudgingly shook hands." ok the final round starts now! between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga!" The whole stadium cheered at the excitement of the fox boy and hyuga prodigy fighting it out. Sasuke was sure that he was going to like this round. And the first round of the of the final exams started.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: sorry i couldn't update yesterday but i was a little busy. But now I'm here so here you go my lovely reader's.^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

Negi was the first to speak," You have something to say me, Naruto"

Naruto raised his fist, trembling in anger. " Only what i told you the last time" ~ a flashback where naruto takes hinata's blood comes to mind~

" I vow to win" Naruto said in a angry voice, vowing to beat neji no matter what.

Neji activated his bakyugan, 'he looks more calm, he seems to be more sure of himself' neji thought. He chuckled and got into his stance, " i can't wait to see the look of despair on your face when you realize that your foolish vow will be impossible to keep"

" Are we going to stand here talking all day" A large gust of wind circled the boys and the arena. " Lets get going, show me what you got" Naruto scowled at Neji"

" Now let the round begin!" The proctor said. After the applause from the on-lookers, an eerily silence swept over the stadium.

' I should've told naruto not to get too close to the hyuga, his technique depends on the close-range attacks' sasuke sat worriedly but he still believed naruto could beat the huyga.

Naruto was the first one to attack, he threw three kunia's toward negi and started rushing to negi. Naruto started rapidly punching negi, but kept missing until negi hit naruto with his palm in the chest. Then naruto saw negi raise two fingers and he remembered what happened to hinata when she was hit with that attack. Naruto was able to move to the side a bit but was hit in the shoulder which caused him to roll back and hold his shoulder in pain.

' Almost blew it, if i get to close he'll turn off my chakara and there goes my justu. I'll have to fight him from a distance' naruto thought while panting.

" Do you understand now. You have no way of beating me" neji said in a arrogant tone.

Naruto stayed still for a second and then smiled," Get real i was just checking you out, that's all". Neji just looked at naruto. Naruto got up, " Ok now that were warmed up, we can get started". Naruto made a hand sign, " Shadow clone justu!" and four clones popped into existence.

' ok now your thinking naruto, as long as you don't get too close then you'll be good' sasuke started biting the skin close to his nail.

" No matter, you can't hide for long" neji smirked at his statement.

" Ha well we will just see about that!" all four clones said with confidence.

" If your coming, then come on"( haha that's what she said) naruto looked at neji furrowing his brows.

" Now don't ever, ever count me up" the clones said and then naruto lastly. Naruto's clones started running towards neji when neji dodged them by using two of the clones backs to lift himself and jump forward. Two clones came at him at opposite sides but neji deflected them by using their arms to push them in another direction. Another naruto ran to naruto kicked negi in the face which sent negi going up. But it wasn't so as neji simply back flipped and landed gracefully across from naruto.

" Not bad but let's see you do that again" The clones started rushing towards neji. Two clones went from the sides of neji and negi jumped and twirled in mid-air. so when the clones got close enough, neji kicked them in the face at the same time. It caused one of the naruto clones to pop out of existence. Two other naruto clones rushed behind negi with a kunia but neji got their wrists and pushed them forward. They looked back in confusion and were hit by neji's palms. They popped out of existence before they could even hit the ground. Everyone was shocked at what happened, naruto's clones dropped faster than flies. The real naruto stood his ground.

" This guy, he must have in the back of his head" Naruto said gritting his teeth.

" You thought you could be hokage," neji turned his head to look at naruto." It's absurd, never" Naruto looked pissed off. " These eyes of mine show me many things, one thing they've shown me is that people's limitations are set, fixed and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time in trying to become something he could never be" Naruto started breathing angrily.

" A fool huh,.. here we go again. Who are you to judge about what a person can or can't be" Naruto was beyond pissed now.

" Do you think anyone can be hokage, that all it takes is a little hard work" Naruto's eye's widened at the statement."open your eye's, of all the shinobi people in the world, think of the few whoever became hokage. They were born, destined to be hokage. it's not something you merely by trying to become hokage. They were chosen by destiny, each person was given his own path to follow and he must follow it. Obediently, to the end... There is only one destiny we share all equally... death" Naruto's eye's widened.

" Yea so what! You can think that way if you want" Naruto raised his fist toward neji. " People always tell me that i just don't know when to give up." Naruto made a hand sign." Shadow Clone justu!" He summoned about 50 or more shadow clones. They all rushed towards neji. Neji started fighting them with ease, dodging all there punches and kicks.

" damn we can't even touch this guy" one of the clones said. Neji smirked and started sprinting past all the clones and hit the naruto clone who was all the way in the back but negi thought it was the real one. Nehi hit him in the heart.

" your the one who was keeping out of range for fear of my striking's or chakara points, like this. The more the other's attacks the more you stand out from holding back." clones started popping out of existence." Your the real one aren't you" the rest of the clones popped out of existence. " I told you it was pointless"

Naruto was leaning over in pain. " Haha oh yea and i told you it was a mistake to count me out" and the naruto clone popped out of existence.

" but how" neji questioned with a scowl. He turned around and saw two naruto's jumping towards him.

" you thought i'd be too much of a chicken to attack you myself, well think again! hiyaaa!" Naruto punched neji but suddenly he was stopped by a swirl of chakara going aroung negi. This also made the naruto's get pushed back by the sheer force of the chakara. " huh what the heck was that!" naruto questioned in confusion.

" Did you really think you won" neji said arrogantly.

" Well see about that" naruto summoned six clones. The clones went to all sides of negi. They ran towards negi but were pushed back by the rotation technique. Naruto wiped his mouth.

" This is the end for you, your in range and you can't escape my 8 tri-grams" Neji got into his stance." Gentle fist art 8 tri-gram, 64 palms" neji widened his stance. Neji ran towards naruto. " 8 tri-gram ,2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" naruto yelled back in pain which also pushed him back. The proctor walked to them.

" looks like it's over" he said in a monotone voice.

" I have now struck all 64 of your chakara points. Your lucky to be breathing." Naruto tried to get up but his body refused." Well must be frustrating, to realize how utterly hopeless it all was. This little dream of yours. You thought you could succeed through hard work alone. Thats only an allusion" negi didn't show any type of remorse for naruto.

' oh naruto, what are you going to do now? I know you won't give up even after something like that" sasuke thought worriedly, he was the only person who believed naruto could win even right now.

Naruto lifted head enough to see negi's ninja sandals. He then remembered what bushy brows and hinata went through. He gritted his teeth. " no way" Naruto slowly started lifting himself from the ground. He was breathing heavily once he got up.

" immpossible... how could he" negi was beyond confused now.

Naruto smiled, " I told you I just don't know when to give up" Naruto turned his head to sasuke's direction, sasuke gave him a small smile showing him he belived in naruto. Naruto smiled back and turned back to negi.

~ ok im skipping the long dialogue mostly cause you guys already know what he says and I'm lazy~

Negi put his headband back on.

" ok so your father was killed a long time ago and i know it wasn't fair and maybe your upset about that.I understand but that has nothing to do with destiny. If you think I'm buying that your wrong!" Naruto breathed heavily.

" You will never understand" negi finished putting back in his headband. He activated his bakyugan and ran towards naruto. He gentled fisted naruto. Naruto yelled in pain while being thrown back. Sasuke quickly stood up, ' Naruto!' he shouted in his head. He held the rain in front of him in worry." Proctor it's over" negi hmped and before he could turn back he told naruto, " your a failure " he turned away from naruto.

" Don't walk away from me" naruto slowly got up not willing to back down." I'm not don't yet,.. i don't quit and I don't go back on my word... that's my ninja.. My ninja way" Naruto held his rib in pain. Sasuke sighed in relief and sat back down. Shikamaru looked at sasuke when sasuke had stood up so suddenly.

" i've heard those words before" neji smiled thinking he could win.

" You and your stupid destiny, well if you really believe in it then why aren't you the one walking away." Naruto said angrily.

" You impudent little brat, why waste my breath explaining it to you, we are all given a destiny. And it's pointless to fight against it... you don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark. A mark that can never be marked away!" neji pointed at naruto.

" oh yea, i know what that's like. Well big deal who cares" naruto smiled even though it wasn't a completely happy one.

" you worthless little" negi was cut off from naruto

" Man you think you've got troubles, i've got news for you negi. Your not the only special one around here. Did you ever think that hinata was as suffering as much as you are. It's not her fault that her father was born ahead of yours. You resent her for it, you disrespect her even though she's trying so hard to improve herself. All she wanted was your respect, she was fighting for it even though it almost killed her. What's that all about anyway, i thought it was your destiny to serve the main household not to beat it to a bloody pulp. After all you said, you don't believe in it either do you? Naruto started coughing. Neji smiled arrogantly.

" i've closed all 64 of your chakara points, how are you planning to keep fighting when you can't use your chakara against me. It's fitting that you sympathize with hinata beacue your about to share her fate" negi activated his bakyugan.

" oh really! You think that bakyugan of yours see's everything. You know everyone's weakness,right." naruto looked at him with amusent.

" Thats right, you think your the one who can prove me wrong. Well be my guest" Negi said.

" You got it. I'm going to show that your wrong about a lot of things, starting right now." naruto said with confidence but inside was slightly panicking. He couldn't even feel if he had any chakara but then he remembered pervy sage's training. Naruto closed eyes to concentrate,' ok you stinking fox, if your there give me your strength!' he thought inside his head.

" Proctor, this has gone on long enough. I suggest you end this match, if he's foolish enough to continue to fight i will not be responsible for what happens to him" Negi deactivated his bloodline.

" fine" the proctor didn't look happy though.

naruto hmped, he brought his hands together in a hand sign.

" It's pointless i told you" neji thought he knew. Naruto growled, trying to bring out the chakara." why fight a hopeless battle trying to defy your destiny" Naruto stood in his stance.

" cause people called me a failure, i'll prove them wrong" Neji activated his bakyugan.

Naruto yelled bringing out the nine-tails chakara.' impossible' neji thought. The chakara inside naruto formed a fox. The chakara around naruto made the area get incredibly. The chakara went back inside naruto which shocked everyone well everyone except sasuke. Sasuke already knew naruto could use kyubi's chakra. The chakra then wrapped itself around naruto. Naruto ran to the side incredibly fast and threw ninja stars at him. Neji deflected them by his rotation technique. Naruto appeared in front of neji and punched him but missed. They grew kunia's at each started running to neji with strength that slightly made the ground crack." i'll change the way of the hyuga clan!" and rotation met kyubi's chakra." after i become Hokage!"It created a huge explosion causing everyone to go in shock even sasuke. The whole area was covered in dust and nobody could tell who was who's hole. A hand came out of the right( like right or left)hole. Everyone looked anxiously wondering who it was. Negi came crawling out of the hole. He started walking towards the other hole. He stopped in front of the hole where he could see naruto knocked out in the hole. " sorry but this is reality, your a failure this match is over" a rumbling could be heard. Negi looked to the bottom of him. A fist came out and with the fist came out naruto. Who was able to punch negi right in the chin.

" I c-can't move" Negi knocked by the sheer force of the punch." i should've guessed that you would use your shadow clone justu, it's your specialty after all. I was careless."

" For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times. Cause there was this one justu, it was always in the exam. And it tripped me up every time, it was one justu i just couldn't master... My clones were pathetic, that's right i flunked the shadow clone justu every time. So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff and stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are. You can do it to cause after all unlike me your not a failure" A bird flew over negi.

The proctor smirked, " The winner is Uzumaki Naruto".


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Thank you guys so much for your reviews and I also love pancakes. I also had to start re-watching some episodes to not make any mistakes and i've gotta admit even back then Naruto was so cool!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

After the proctor ended the match it was silent for a couple of seconds. But after those seconds the stadium exploded in applause and cheer. Naruto was shocked but then he smiled and showed them the peace sign.

' You idiot, you still have the final rounds but I'm proud. You were able to beat the hyuga even though everyone thought you had lost. That's my naruto' Sasuke thought feeling pride for naruto.

"Naruto defeated Negi, oh man I can't believe it and I thought naruto was the same as me. One of the dorky uncool guys, now everyone is saying that he is going to make something big of himself. Just great, I doubt I could beat him now. This is really bad I've never felt so depressed...what a drag" Shikamaru complained, thinking that naruto couldn't win but did.

" jealously is an ugly thing shikamaru" sasuke had stood up and leaned on the rail right next to shikamaru, who was also smirking(sasuke). Shikamaru simply let out a long sigh.

" troublesome" but Shikamaru didn't say anything more.

Naruto had went up to the waiting area. " Hey sasuke I told you I could beat him"

" I never doubted you" Then sasuke leaned in towards naruto's ear. " And i'll show you exactly how proud I am of you tonight" sasuke whispered seductively and he left swaying his hips a bit. It left naruto drooling.

' I need to start beating more strong people up dattebayo!' Naruto thought inside his head wondering what sasuke would do which made Naruto get a nosebleed

" Hey Naruto you ok, your bleeding form your nose" Shikamaru asked thinking the guy got more injured than he imagined.

" huh... oh i'm fine just excitement dattebayo" naruto laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke even though he didn't show it, he was incredibly embarrassed with what he said. ' Oh my god why did I say it like that, ugh stupid naruto. Making me say such strange things.' He headed down the stairs blushing like a virgin which he wasn't.

Sasuke made it down to the arena where Garra was. He stayed across from him with the proctor in the middle.

" The rules are the same as in the preliminaries. The match will go on until one of you dies or gives up. If I determine that there is a clear winner, I may stop the match but I will make that decision" the proctor continued to chew on his sebon. Garra started to chuckle crazily looking like he went mad. Sasuke furrowed his brows, glaring at Garra. Tension built up within the arena because of the anxiety of wanting to see the last Uchiha and the Kazekage's son fight it out.

' Be careful sasuke, that guy's dangerous' naruto warned sasuke mentally. If it looked like sasuke was about to be killed than naruto would step in, no matter what.

The proctor looked to the left and then to the right," Begin!" the proctor started the match.

Sand started to rise from Garra's gourd and sasuke leaped back in surprise. Garra held his head groaning in pain.

" Don't get so mad at me" Garra said to no one." Kaa-san"

' what is this guy talking about' sasuke not liking how crazy Garra looked at him.

" Back there...back there... I made you absorb foul blood" Garra was still holding his head." I'm sorry.. but.. this time it'll taste better" Pain came over Garra but then it stopped and the sand fell from the air. Gaara looked up," come"

" Let's start" Sasuke grabbed ninja stars from his pouch and threw them at garra. The sand from garra stopped the stars which formed a sand clone of Garra. Sand rushed to sasuke and sasuke jumped up dodging the sand. The clone and Sasuke threw ninja stars at each other and the weapons hit each other and deflected the opposite ways. Sasuke got close to the clone and side-kicked it, he used the floor to side punch the clone in the face. The sand started wrapping it's sand around sasuke's arm but sasuke punched the head of the clone which caused it to disaffirm itself. sasuke then aimed to punch Garra which made Garra bring up his sand. Sasuke then moved his foot slightly to the left and he disappeared and reappeared behind Garra.

Garra turned back and was punched right in the left cheek so hard it caused him to be pushed back by a couple of feet. Garra landed and looked at sasuke with distaste.

" That must be the armor of sand. Come" sasuke raised his right hand in a ' come and get me' position. A couple seconds passed. " If your not coming to me, I will go to you" and sasuke started rushing towards Garra. He disappeared in front of Garra and made Garra bring his sand in front of him. Sasuke reappeared behind Garra and rushed to Garra dodging the sand and kicked garra right in the face. It made Garra fly up and land a couple of feet away from him.

" what's wrong? Is that all you got? I'll tear down that amour of yours." sasuke started rushing towards Garra again and started circling him incredibly fast. Sasuke ran to the front of Garra and back-kicked him and grabbed the shirt of Garra to knee Garra in the stomach. Sasuke leaped back from Garra. He started breathing a little heavier because of the amount of speed he was using which consumed his stamina. Garra made his sand cover him in a circle and sasuke started running to him and aimed to punch the hole that wasn't covering Garra. But was stopped by the sand and the sand come out like spears. Sasuke leaped back in pain. His right hand was bleeding slightly from the force. Blood ran down sasuke's right leg and he was slightly grazed on his right cheek.

" he's using all his sand to guard. I didn't think that the difference in sand density could make it this hard. This must be what people call an absolute defense" Sasuke thought about what technique to use on the sand. Some sand started going up in the air and formed a eye. Sasuke tarted running to the circle of sand but had to dodge the multiple sand spears aiming for him. He then remembered the technique jiriaya taught him 2 weeks ago. He wasn't perfect with it but it'll do. Sasuke flipped back multiple times and skidded up the wall, sticking to it using his chakra. But suddenly a wave of nausea came over him. He slipped for a second but regained his footing.

' What no it can't be, no I can't throw up in the middle of a match. I feel so tired all of a sudden' Sasuke grabbed his mouth trying prevent him himself from giving the crowd a different kind of show. ' Dammit I feel so dizzy, i'm seeing three of the same sand dome.'

' sasuke what's wrong dattebayo!' naruto held the rail in worry. Sasuke was slightly kneeling over, he looked out of focus and not at all confident as he was a couple of minutes ago.

Sasuke regained his bearings still feeling nauseous but he had to finish this match before he threw up all over his opponent. Seasick turned his head to the direction of the competitors. He then saw naruto looking worried over him and felt determination wash over him. He turned back to his opponent and counted his time before he would throw up his breakfast. He raised his hands and made a hand sign. He jumped toward Garra, " Five dragons lighting strike justu!" It was a lighting justu that made five lighting strikes that looked like dragons that hit the enemy dead on. It was a B-rank justu. It was medium range attack. So you didn't have to be that close to hit the target.

Once the attack hit it managed to make a small hole in the sand but it was enough and sasuke grabbed a kunia threw the kunia as fast as he could. Before Garra could react the kunia went threw the tiny hole and hit Garra on his right arm.

" Blood! My blood! " Garra screamed seeing his blood for the first time and feeling physical pain.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: I was forced to actually get off my butt today, so that I could get some fresh air. Well let me tell you about fresh air It stinks especially when you don't have any battery life on your phone. Anyways enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

It was silent after the scream Gaara gave. Sasuke stood a few feet away from his not sure what to do until a weird shaky feeling came over him. It wasn't nausea but something else like _fear._ It made chills go down sasuke's spine. The sand dome shook for a second and then collapsed showing Gaara's form.

" Huh?.. what going on?.. My eyes are.." Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he passed out right next to shikamaru. A loud puff of smoke appeared in the Hokage's section causing sasuke to drift his attention to the spectators box. The Kazekage forced the third Hokage on top of the sections box. A purple barrier appeared causing confusion.

" What's going on here?" sasuke questioned and then looked in front of him were temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara.

" I must kill him.."" Gaara stepped one foot forward but kankuro stepped in front of him.

" There's no point in continuing this fight " kankuro said a bit desperately.

" That's right don't forget our mission" temari exclaimed to Gaara trying to deter Gaara from sasuke.

" Out of my way " Garra used his right hand to move Kankuro out of his way. A sand nin appeared in front of the sand siblings.

" What are you three doing now? Can't you see the operations already under way" He sounded mad. Gaara started groaning and held his head in pain. The proctor appeared in front of sasuke.

" What is going on!? Tell me!" sasuke did not like being out of the circle. Gaara started groaning louder.

" Gaara!" Gaara knelt on the floor still holding his head in pain

" What's wrong?" Kankuro asked. Temari kneeled over to look at Gaara.

" His wounds are worse than I thought and his chakra is almost completely drained away" Temari explained to the sand nin and kankuro.

" Wait what about using that.." Temari cut kankuro off.

" It's impossible right now" She sounded worried.

" You fool it's all because you tried to transform before the signal was given" The sand nin said sounding angry. Kanjuro turned to the nin.

" So what do we do now? We need Gaara for this" kankuro said. It wasnt until a couple of seconds later when the sand nin answered.

" Gaara's the trump card to the village hidden in the sand. We have to get him to play his part no matter what. Alright now you two take Gaara and tend to his wounds. As soon as his chakara has been restored, the operation will continue." The sand nin said desperately.

" you got it" Kankuro put Gaara's right arm over his shoulder and lifted himself and Gaara.

" What about you sensei?" Temari asked.

" I'm going to take care of these guys" The sand nin turned back to the proctor and sasuke.

" Do you really think that things will go according to your plan" The proctor did not sound too happy.

" I'll make sure.. that they do" It went eerily silent after the sand nin spoke.

" GO!" the sand nin yelled to the sand siblings.

" right" and they left.( see what i did there lol)

" Now is the host of this party Orochimaru? sasuke gasped at the proctors question.

" Don't know and don't care, now lets heat things up" The sand nin got into his stance.

" Sasuke I'm sorry but the chunnin exam ends here for you. You've already achieved chunnin level, your leaf village shinobi. So put your training to good use" The proctor said to sasuke.

" In other words, I'm supposed to take down Gaara right. Our match continues" sasuke said.

" Just be careful, it's the real thing now. Not a match" The proctor warned sasuke.

" ok i'll go then" sasuke said but was thinking otherwise.' naruto come quickly I don't think I can beat this guy at least not alone' sasuke left following the sand siblings.

With Naruto, well he was still asleep drooling all over the floor. Sakura made it to Naruto after a couple of minutes.' release' she made a hand sign and put two fingers over Naruto. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up confused while rubbing his left eye.

" Hey what's going on sakura?" Naruto asked confused. Sakura's eyes widened.

" Get down!" Sakura pulled Naruto down missing the kunia that was about to hit him. " I'll fill you in later just stay down" She crawled over to where Shikamaru was who was right next to naruto. Her eyebrow twitched when she looked closely at Shikamaru's face.

" Shikmaru you were awake this whole time" she whispered annoyed. The dog nin that kakashi gave to sakura went close to Shikamaru's leg and bit him.

" YAHHHH!" shikamaru started shaking his leg to shake the dog off.

" You released the genjustu too, you faker. Why were you pretending to be asleep this whole time!?" she pointed to him.

" I didn't want to get involved, just give me a break. I couldn't care less about sasuke" shikamaru managed to get the dog off him and was holding him but the dog bit him again but in the hand this time.

" yahhh!" and shikamaru lifted his hand with the dog on it. Kunia's hit the wall next to shikamaru's hand. Naruto started looking around.

" What is all this woah" Naruto didn't notice the ninja that appeared behind him.

" Watch out!" sakura yelled but before naruto could turn around, the ninja was punched into the wall.

" so fast" the ninja said.

" Not just fast powerful" it was gai-sensei, he pushed the ninja hard enough that he went through the wall breaking it.

" Gai-sensei" sakura said shocked. Kakashi appeared in the middle of sakura and naruto.

" Now i'll explain the mission, as soon as I do go through that opening. First, track down sasuke and stop him then find a safe location and await further orders" Kakashi explained. Naruto sat still at the mention of sasuke.

" Did something happen to sasuke!" naruto yelled worried for his lover. Sakura crawled over to naruto.

" I'll tell you what happened on the way" She grabbed him and left through the whole.

" Why me.. what a drag" shikamaru complained.

" Listen whiner" the dog nin spoke

" huh" shikamaru turned his head towards the dog.

" Look if this mission a success as a reward i'll let you touch my paw or my pads. So there's no reason to sulk. C'mon there really soft" The dog raised his paw to show shikamaru.

" w-what" shikamaru grew confused.

" No one ever wants to shake BUT MY PAWS ARE SO SOFT AND SUPPLE!" The dog brought his paw closer to shikamaru." Forget it lets go" the dog bit shikamaru's hand and lead him out of the hole.

" Are they going to be okay by themselves?" Gai asked kakashi.

" Yes they'll be fine. Pakkun will protect them as long as they don't go to far" Kakashi said not knowing that someone else was listening to him. And he left leaving nothing but the wind.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: I finally have more reviews than chapters! Thank you so much my lovely readers! I hope you continue reading thank you so much!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

After being filled in by sakura, naruto got his answer.

" So that's what happened huh" Naruto said but inside he was worrying for Sasuke, not wanting sasuke to get hurt.

" Oh man why did you have to pull me into this anyway this whole thing is such a drag" Shikamaru complained a second time.

" It can't be helped ok, it's Kakashi sensei's order" Sakura said while sounding worried. They were running through the trees until Pakkun who was in front of them changed directions.

" This way!" Pakkun said.

" How long till we catch up!" Naruto asked to Pakkun.

" I don't know, a long time if they keep moving at this pace" Pakkun informed them.

" Ugh c'mon" Naruto growled getting anxious, not wanting sasuke to be alone with the red head.

" C'mon guys! Hurry it up!" Pakkun barked at them after a couple of minutes.

" What is it!?" Sakura yelled to pakkun.

" Did you see sasuke!?" Naruto questioned.

" No there are two squad's behind us. That's 8 ninja.. wait no there's one more. That's nine ninja following us" Pakkun said.

" what!" naruto said shocked.

" Aww man c'mon already give me a break here" skimamaru said. They landed on the ground still following Pakkun.

" Gah! What's the deal, why are we stopping!?" Naruto yelled confused.

" zip it and follow me. Were going back over our foot prints, if we pull this off our foot prints will seem to disappear" after Pakkun said that, he flipped back onto the tree behind them.

" Ugh is this really going to do anything, I mean they'd have to be pretty lame ninja if this throws them off the trial" Naruto complained but still kept walking backwards carefully.

" It'll help buying us this time, that's all we need now but if our pursuers get impatient. Succumb to the thrill of the chase and lose sight of our tracks, I certainly won't complain. Know what I mean" Pakkun said.

" Hurry up!" Sakura yelled to naruto while on the tree behind them with Pakkun. Where Naruto was still on the ground.

" We don't have all day you know" Shikamaru said who was also on the tree branch.

" I know quit bugging me!" Naruto yelled and turned back to jump on the branch. Once he did they left hoping the ninja's wouldn't find them. After a couple of moments Pakkun sniffed the air.

" This is not good, be prepared to face a ambush. There definitely back on our trail" Pakkun informed them.

" hnn, great there probably all chunnin or higher, well be wiped out if they catch us" Skikamaru said seriously. Sakura gasped.

" Listen guy's we don't have much choice were going to need to ambush them!" Naruto yelled to them.

" An ambush!? That could work, it would give us an advantage even if there are twice as many as them than there are of us. If we can just catch them off guard" Sakura said.

" No it's no good. I'm afraid that those ninja chasing us are Orochimaru's henchmen. My guess is that there all jounin level" Pakkun said which deflated there hope.

" Uhh, I really thought that would work but I guess it won't" Shikamaru said.

" Wait hold on why not? The level of an opponent doesn't have much to do with an ambush does it!?" Sakura asked.

" Wait what are you talking about?" Naruto asked not sure.

" You guy's just don't get it, let me explain. Yes an ambush is a key battle tactic and very beneficial but for it to work you have to meet two conditions." Shikamaru said sounding smart.

" Well what are they, tell us and we'll meet them!" Naruto yelled over to Shikamaru.

" Number one, the ninja on the run have to be completely quiet and must find the enemy first. Number two, they'll have to be able to catch the pursuers off guard at a location where they can do a lot of damage quickly then conceal themselves again just as quickly... And it's only under those two conditions that an ambush can truly be effective. Now the first condition won't be so hard since the ninja hounds nose can find our enemy. And the second one also seems to be in our favor since we know the geography of our village like the backs of our hands. However Orochimaru is a former leaf ninja so on the second condition, we're out of luck. " Shikamaru said.

" We are! Wait tell me why that is again" Naruto asked.

" Our pursuers have studied the layout of this village and I have to assume they've been put through stimulated practices for this mission. And on top of that there probably master's of the pursuit justu" Shikamaru sounded annoyed.

" So they know all the card's were holding" Sakura asked.

"" Well I don't really know, I suppose an ambush would give us an advantage but so many things are uncertain. Besides our enemy is a special unit that was specifically put together just for this operation and what are the four of us. A fool, a kunoichi with no particular talent, a mutt, and me the sugar who doesn't even want to be here. Look tactics are about clearly grasping a tough situation and formulating the best plan and right now only one plan makes sense. just one." Shikamaru explained.

" And that is..?" Sakura asked.

" A diversion that only looks like an ambush so one of us is gonna stay behind and slow them down." Shikamaru said.

" So one of us will be a decoy" Sakura said after revising shikamaru's plan.

" That's right if one of us can delay them, they shouldn't be able to find the rest of us. We'll be able to escape, of course the one who acts as a decoy will probably... die" It went quiet after shikamaru said that. They all landed on a separate branch with their heads down.

" So who's going to do it... We need the dog to follow sasuke so that means..." Shikamaru didn't finish his sentence.

" Alright I guess that I'm gonna have to-" Naruto was cut off by shikamaru.

" I'm the only one that can do it" Shikamaru said furrowing his brows.

" Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled.

" Why does it have to be you!" Naruto yelled.

" It's better than all of us than being wiped out besides I'm the only one of us who has a chance with pulling off this decoy act and if surviving this act. I mean after all shadow possession justu was invented as a delay tactic anyway I'll catch up with you later. Go on get going" Shikamaru jumped on the branch behind them.

" Were counting on you shikamru! Sakura" Naruto looked to Sakura and she nodded. And they left looking back at the figure of Shikamaru waving.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: I had the time my life and I never felt this way before and I know this is true and I only want you you you. Well that's one of the songs I want sung for me at my wedding but anyway's that not important. enjoy the story!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun left hoping for the best.

" I sense that sasuke has stopped moving but he's still a long way ahead of us" Pakkun said after a couple of minutes.

' If sasuke has stopped that means he has caught up to them, C'mon!' Naruto thought still worrying for sasuke and hoping he was okay.

" Did I smell what I think I just smelled?" Pakkun stated after sniffing the air. He stopped on a branch in front of him.

" huh what's wrong?!" Naruto asked also stopping on the branch.

" What is it, did you smell some kind of trouble" Sakura asked.

" Strange I've never noticed it before, Sakura did you know you used the same shampoo as I do... Minty rainforest mist right, with extra body" Pakkun said sniffing slightly. Sakura went into a state of shock. Looking like a ghost.

" What!? Are you kidding me!" Naruto yelled to Pakkun.

" But I wonder why my fur looks so much more glossier than yours'" Pakkun said. Sakura looked even more depressed while leaning over the tree.

" Knock it off! Will ya! It's no time to be talking about hair products!" Naruto yelled to pakkun getting annoyed.

" Sorry just making an observation" Pakkun said.

" I smell like a dog, I smell like a dog, I smell like a dog" Sakura kept repeating over and over again. She started jumping away still muttering.

" Ah look what you've done, Sakura!" Naruto yelled and then ran after Sakura.

" Where are you going, you wont get far without me!" Pakkun said and jumped after them.

~ with sasuke ~

" If is isn't Sasuke Uchiha" Temari said. Sasuke smirked slightly and lifted his kunai.

" This is far as you guys go" Sasuke said acting confident.

" So what are you gonna do huh little missy" Kankuro said to sasuke. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Temari jumped from the tree branch.

" Go kankuro! Get Gaara away from here" Temari threw three kunia at Sasuke and he dodged it only by moving head a bit.

" I'll take care of this one" She said smugly.

" Don't be a fool temari, this kid is too much for you too handle all by yourself" Kankuro said still holding Gaara's shoulder.

" Don't argue, our mission is to make sure Gaara is safe. He's our first and only priority, don't worry about me this is what I've been waiting for. Get going Kankuro" Kankuro nodded and jumped.

" Oh no you don't, no" Sasuke threw kunia's at him but missed and started jumping towards him but was stopped by the feeling of nausea.' no, just give me a few minutes dammit!' Sasuke knew he had run out of time though. He jumped down from the branches and landed on the ground. He leaned over on a bush and hurled.' Oh for the love of god!'

" huh what the hell is wrong with him" Temari said looking at sasuke throw his guts out. She would've hit him with her justu but the kid seems to be in enough pain, so she just waited.

After a couple minutes sasuke stopped throwing up. But he looked exhausted and was not in the best state to fight.

' Ok it stopped but I still feel like barfing so I should use this time to beat the chick and get to Gaara' Sasuke breathed in and jumped back on the branch.

" Oh so now your ready,well alright then let's get this started!" temari said and waved her gigantic fan causing strong winds to go towards sasuke. He jumped backward barely missing the wind. He jumped back right on the branch.

' What should I do, more than half my chakra is gone and I feel incredibly dizzy' sasuke thought but he knew he had to hold out until Naruto got here. He knew Naruto would get here, he just needed time. Sasuke finished his thinking and threw ninja stars at Temari. She blew it away with her fan.

" Wind swipe Justu!" She Waved her fan and strong wind went towards sasuke. He jumped up barely missing the wind and threw kunia's at her, he needed to preserve as much as possible.

" Is that the best you can do! Sandstorm Justu!" She blew all the kunia away. It hit sasuke this time and he was pushed back into a tree, it took a couple of seconds to recover but he moved behind the tree. After the wind decreased sasuke went on a side branch directly across from Temari. He made a hand sign for a fire style justu.

" Phoenix Flower Justu!" And balls of fire came at temari. She flipped backwards onto the ground and the fire balls surrounded her.

" Fire ball Justu!" A huge ball of chakara came at Temari while she was trapped inside the fire that was surrounding her.

" Did I get her?" Sasuke said breathing a little more heavier now. Her wind saved her and sasuke flipped back but slipped on sand which made him fall. Temari jumped and threw kunia at sasuke that directly hit him. He fell on the ground but suddenly instead of sasuke it was a log that had been hit.

" What the- A substitution!... Oh no!" Temari yelled. A fire tag had been stuck to the log and it went off. Which blew Temari several feet away and hit her back while landing. She groaned in pain trying to get up.

" Gotta run I've wasted too much time on you already" Sasuke said and then he left holding his stomach.

" Hopefully I held him off long enough for Gaara to get away" Temari breathed heavily still not able to get up.

Sasuke finally managed to catch up to Kankuro and Gaara. He landed in front of them.

" You threw with running away" Sasuke teased Kankuro.

" Who says I was running, I'll take you on no problem" kankuro was breathing deeply while saying this.

" Wait!" Temari landed behind Kankuro.

" When he-she showed up and you didn't. I thought he must've finished you" Kankuro said to Temari.

" He could have and why he didn't, i don't know. Guess I didn't delay him for very long did I?" Temari said.

" It's ok every second gives Gaara more time to recover and the more chakara uchiha is forced to use up is better for us." Kankuro explained to temari.

' Dammit he's correct, I barely have a quarter of my chakara, hurry up naruto' sasuke thought not showing his panic on the outside.

~ with naruto ~

" There it is-" pakkun was cut off by Naruto.

" Oh what someone's shampoo!" Naruto said annoyed.

" No I smelled sasuke, he's not alone. I smell other's with him, he's caught up to them" pakkun informed them. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

" At last" sakura said sounding relieved and they looked forward.

' Sasuke i'm almost there wait for me' Naruto thought.

" There close together and they've stopped moving. Could mean a fight.. We should hurry" They kept at their fast pace wanting to get to sasuke already.

" Smells like we're not the only one tracking sasuke. There's something else out there." Pakkun said looking back to Naruto and Sakura.

" Really where!?" Naruto asked.

" Who is it, friend or foe!?" Sakura asked wanting to know.

" I don't know but... It isn't human" Naruto and Sakura gasped, their eyes widening at the statement.

~ Back with Sasuke~

" I've got this Kankuro, get Gaara out of here, go on!" Temari told Kankuro but Kankuro jumped on the branch in front of him without Gaara.

" Temari you take Gaara and go on ahead" Kankuro said while holding onto some weird wrapped figure.

" Huh!?" she said shocked.

" Your all worn out, look at yourself. Go on you'll only get in my way... Get Moving! Hurry up!" He yelled to her. Temari looked at Gaara.

" Alright" She said and grabbed Gaara.

" Okay Uchiha, Time you picked up on someone your own size... and after that maybe i'll give you a little punishment" Kankuro said with a perverted smile. Sasuke's eye's widened, thinking maybe he should kill the guy for saying that to him.

" Hold on.. I've got dibs on him first sasuke" A voice said out of nowhere. Sasuke looked to the side and it was Shino.

" What do you want?" Kankuro said to shino.

" Shino how did you find us?' Sasuke asked but in truth he didn't care, since he was glad someone came considering how low his chakara was.

" I planted a beetle on you when you left the arena, a female beetle... She gives off a very faint scent nothing you could detect but the male of the species can. He has a very strong sense of smell and he'd follow her anywhere. Sasuke Uchiha it's Gaara your really after because your match against him was left unfinished . Well I have similar unfinished business with Kankuro because our match never even started. He's mine leave him to me.. Go" Shino said.

" Well alright then if your sure your okay" Sasuke said very glad that shino wanted to fight Kankuro.

" Don't worry give me ten minutes and i'll come after you to see if your ok" Shino said with confidence.

Sasuke looked at him and gave him a slight smile, " ok Im going good luck shino!" and Sasuke left.

' What a pretty boy, but back to my fight or soon to be fight" And shino turned back to Kankuro awaiting the fight that will come.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Im so sorry guys! I couldn't update because I had to do my summer assignments and then I got sick. Which sucked by the way. Anyway Im back my lovely readers and reviewers. So enjoy^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

Pakkun and the others were still running until Pakkun suddenly stopped.

" This is bad!" Pakkun said stopping on a tree branch along with Sakura. Naruto slammed into a tree that was in front of them.

" Why did you stop all of the sudden!?" Naruto yelled swing his arms around.

" There getting farther away at a rapid rate, the scent of Sasuke and two others, that is. It seems like Sasuke is going after those two." Pakkun said.

" what?" Naruto said surprised.

" He is?" Sakura asked.

" The others show no signs of .." Pakkun got interrupted by Naruto.

" We can't waste time here! Lets go after Sasuke" Naruto yelled.

" But what.." Sakura asked ignoring Naruto.

" The remaining guys are about to fight. We must take a longer route to avoid them." Pakkun said.

" Why? If we do that it'll take longer to catch up to Sasuke! Let's just go through them!" Naruto yelled worrying for Sasuke.

" What are you talking about, Naruto? We don't know what will happen in a combat area. There's a possibility that we will get dragged into a battle, even if we do not wish to fight" Sakura said remembering what she learned in the academy.

" That doesn't matter!" Naruto yelled.

" Kid, our mission is to bring Sasuke back. If we're going to accomplish that, we must avoid engagement as much as possible until we complete that mission. Let's go!" Pakkun said and jumped to the other branch. Sakura followed suit.

"Fine" Naruto sighed in resignation.

~ With Sasuke ~

Sasuke finally made it to Gaara and Temari. Gaara had thrown Temari away from him and glared at Sasuke.

" I don't know what you sand guys are planning but we will stop you!" Sasuke yelled to him. Gaara's face cracked. Then his sand started to form some sort of arm and Gaara smiled in a crazy way. Gaara tried to hit Sasuke with his arm but Sasuke stepped out of the way in time. Sasuke went behind a tree not knowing what to do. But he knew he just had to distract Gaara long enough until someone got here.

" Are you scared of me..? Uchiha Sasuke! Are you scared of my existence!? Come out! Uchiha Sasuke!"

" Damn it " Sasuke scoffed and feeling dizzy again.

" You are my...Prey!" His voice resounded through the woods. Sasuke rushed to Gaara.

" There you are!" Gaara hit Sasuke with his sand arm but it turned out to be a log. Gaara's eye's widened, Sasuke was a couple feet behind him. Sasuke Threw six Kunai's at Gaara, but he blocked it with his sand arm. Sasuke landed on a high branch. The Kunia's were sucked on by the sand and then they were thrown back at a high speed. Sasuke used shunshin to get out the way.

" Uchiha Sasuke! Why will you not attack me!? Why... Your not getting away! Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara slashed the trees in front of him. They broke by the hard impact. Gaara jumped forward and destroyed some more trees, wanting to find Sasuke.

" Are you afraid of me! Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid.. of my existence!? Uchiha Sasuke is your existence that weak! Fight me!" Gaara was growing excited. Sasuke went closer so that his justu would have more impact. Then he jumped and made the signs for the Five dragons Lighting strike justu. It hit and Sasuke shunshined behind Gaara, he threw three kunai. One of them hit Gaara in the upper shoulder.

" Yeaaa! Haha! I remember why I wanted to fight you! C'mon Uchiha Sasuke! Give me more!" Gaara's gourd started pouring more sand and it formed a tail behind Gaara.

' Damn it.. Im running on fumes now and I think Im gonna throw up again ugh' Gaara found Sasuke and slashed Sasuke which made Sasuke skid across while hitting various trees. He hit the last tree the hardest. Sasuke groaned in pain, he felt the pain most in his stomach. Sasuke tried getting up but he kneeled over, shaking slightly.

" C'mon Uchiha Sasuke! Is this all your existence is worth!" Gaara jumped to Sasuke but before he could get to him, a kick from out of no where made Gaara skid across.

Naruto landed in-between Gaara and Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun!" Sakura checked over Sasuke. Naruto looked at Gaara radiating anger. Naruto barely made it in time, he grit his teeth glaring at Gaara. And Gaara glared back.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: Ok some things here will not be the same but there minor. After all it has to go with the story but enjoy!:)

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

" You two.."

" ..They are.."

' We were a bit too late it seems' Tension was high in the air but broken by Naruto's question.

" Sa-.. Sakura-chan! Who.. Who the hell is that!?" Naruto pointed to Garra while looking back to sakura.

" Although his figure has been transformed... He's the one named Gaara!" Pakkun sniffed.

" He.. attacked Sasuke-kun.." Naruto gritted his teeth in shock.

" Mind you I'm not a battle-type!"

" I CAN TELL!" Sakura was not happy or amused.

" .. You.. you're the one I failed to kill that time" Gaara looked at Naruto with hate.

" You guys! Get Away!.. Huh!?" Gaara jumped towards Sasuke.

" DIE! Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura went in front of Sasuke guarding him.

" Sakura-chan!" Gaara used his sand arm to crush her against a tree. Naruto Grabbed Sasuke before he could get hit. Gaara held his head in pain. Memories started playing in Gaara's head.

" What's wrong? Weren't you gonna retreat?"

" ... Sasuke-kun... Naruto."

" What are they to you"

" There're my Precious people! You leave them alone, or else! I'll kick you ass!" Gaara squished Sakura more with his sand claw.

" Now what? Aren't you gonna kick my ass?"

" Damn you!" Naruto rushed to Gaara and was forced back by his sand.

" Shit" ' I know.. I got no other choice... Although it'll drain me of so much chakra... I must summon Gama the boss!' Naruto slammed his hand on the tree branch. A small frog appeared surprising Naruto and Gaara.

" What the!? it's only a kid! Gimmie snacks if you wanna ask a favor! Otherwise, I won't play with you!"

" Well, you know what!? I Hate you frogs altogether!"

" What's that!? Don't you dare take amphibian for a fool!"

" Wait.. I haven't got the time to play around with you lil' warty-face!"

" Precious people..!? You make me laugh I fight for my sake only!" Gaara transformed further now.

" She won't be released from the sand unless you beat me. Not only that It'll only get tighter as time passes and eventually kill her!" Gaara shot out sand balls to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the frog and was hurled across hitting a tree.

" Boy, you're weak"

" Shaddup!"

" ! But what is he?" Naruto looked at Gaara in the eyes.

' What sad eyes.. Very lonely eyes...' Naruto went through his memories and then remembered when Sasuke accepted him even knowing he had the kuuybi sealed inside him. Naruto's will resolved and he stood up with determination.

" Show your powers like the time you defeated that Hyuga! I will crush those powers!" Gaara's Sand hand shot at Naruto, But Naruto dodged and then smiled.

" Here I go! Brand new Advanced Taijustu Technique! Uzumaki Naruto: Clone Body slam!" Naruto Summoned some clones and they jumped to Gaara.

" DO it Now! " One of the Naruto clones grabbed the original and threw him at Gaara. Naruto summoned another clone to dodge gaara and another one to jump up to Gaara, using the clone.

" Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijustu Supreme Technique! 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" Naruto stabbed Gaara in the but with a kunai. Gaara looked at Naruto indifferently. He used his tail to hit Naruto towards a tree.

" Boom!" Naruto smiled even with his injuries. Sasuke had shielded Naruto before he could hit the tree. Naruto looked back to Sasuke.

" Sasuke...!"

" You idiot that was reckless! And you only managed one blow!"

" Stop nagging will ya!"

" Hey.. Naruto.. You can save her no matter what. I know you can save her... Once you got her carry her, and run.." Sasuke got cut off from Naruto

" NO! I am not leaving you here! Not in a million years, I know what real strength is.. I WILL PROTECT THEM , NO MATTER WHAT!" Naruto had summoned hundreds of clones. Everyone was in shock.

" He's pretty good this guy!" The small toad sounded relieved.

" SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING! WELL, ARE YOU READY!? IM GONNA START THE " NARUTO NINJA SCROLLS" NOW" Naruto was smiling with determination.

" What the?"

" What is this?"

" This... this is incredible"

" Sasuke take it easy Ok Just leave the rest to me" Naruto turned around and gave a small peck to Sasuke's cheek.

" Y-You Idiot there's people here" Sasuke still blushed. Naruto merely smiled handsomely. He looked back to his opponent.

" ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY LET'S GO! JUMP!" They all jumped towards Gaara.

" U-ZU-MA-KI! NARUTO NISEN RENDAN!"All the Naruto had punched Gaara in one fell swoop. Beating him to a bloody pulp.( not literally)

" Ugh.. this guy who the hell is he..?"

" That ain't all I got! Here's some more! This time I'll use both my hands and feet and... I'll go at it with a Yosen Rendan! All the Naruto were going on Gaara.

" .. this guy how can I to AHHHH Lose No Way I can!" All the Naruto clones were poofed away with impact.

" Wha.. What is that.."

" The enemy's pretty good too!" A gigantic tanuki had appeared. Sand started going around Naruto.

" Naruto!"

" Inu tori Saru Hitsuji"

" Sabakukyu DESERT COFFIN!"

" Kuchiyose No JYUTSU!" A gigantic toad appeared in place of Naruto.

" Whats with you.. YOU AGAIN! What cha want!?"

" Im counting on you, Oyabin"

" Nope!"

" Huh!? But, like why!" You said you'd make me your underling last time! A boss is someone who's supposed to help a underling when he's troubled, ain't he! That's what Junji( Way of the Family) IS ain't it!"

" For sure, I said i'd make you my underling but... I ain't exchanged my Sakazuki( sake) with you yet, so..."

" But, but, but! Im not 20 years old yet! I can't drink Sake!" The small toad from earlier jumped on Naruto's head.

" Now, don't be saying that and listen to the fellow. Would ya! I was saved by this' un so! Pops!"

" Huh! Pops!?"

" Why you here Gamakichi!"

" I was bored so I came out to play, But never mind that, that guy tried to bully me' round!"

" Tell you what kid.. I'll recognize you as my underling and I'll show you all about Jingi!"

" Huh? Huh? You're father and son?"

" That's right!" Gambunta unsheathed his sword.

"It's payback time, you hoodlum! HOLD ON TIGHT NOW!" Gambunta jumped to the large tanuki. Gaara Pushed him away causing the ground to shake.

" Hey! Hey! Boss! Sasuke and Sakura are over there on that side! So don't go to that side! Lure him this way, would ya!"

" It's his this( main squeeze) Pops"

" We have to defeat him! Or else we can't save Sakura-chan!"

" You're fun! This is fun! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The body of Gaara started showing onto of the tanuki's head.

"..so, that's the medium, huh.."

" Thank you for keeping me entertained so far... Now i'll show you the true powers of the Sand Demon!"

" That medium shows the signs of insomnia, from being possessed by shuukaku, eh... take a look at those bags under his eyes. I could give him competition..."

" INSOMNIA!?"

" Those possessed by the badger demon, Shuukaku, become such that they can't even have a single night of decent sleep. I understand- It's because of the terror! If they sleep their personality is eaten away by Shuukaku. bit by bit until they disappear! Because the medium suffers from lack of sleep, their personality tends to be unstable but ya know.. while that medium's normally awake, shuukaku's real powers are suppressed but.. if that medium were to fall asleep on his own then.."

" SPELL OF FAKE SLEEP!" Gaara was put into a deep sleep.

" HAHAHAHA I'M FINALLY OUT! HIYAHOOO! AND HERE'S SOMEONE I WANNA KILL, RIGHT-OFF! FUUTON..."

" We're gonna jump!"

" RENKUUDAN!" A powerful attack of sand was sent to Gambunta but he jumped right on time. Gambunta shot large balls of chakra enhanced water was sent to shuukaku. Water splashed everywhere.

" This is bad, boss! There's still one left!"

" YEAH! I DID IT! I KILLED HIIM I KILLED HIM!"

" THAT HURT! YOU PUPMED SO MUCH DAMN CHAKRA INTO THAT BALL YOU THREW AT ME! EVEN I CAN'T TAKE TOO MANY HITS FROM THOSE! " Gambunta recovered obviously angry.

" What are we supposed to do!"

" FOR NOW, ROUGH UP THAT MEDIUM KID! SO THE SPELL WILL BREAK!"

" HOW!?" Gamackichi was still on Naruto head smiling.

" WE'LL GET CLOSE TO THAT STUPID BADGER AND STOP HIM IN HIS TRAKCS! WE'LL DO IT WHEN HIS GUARD IS DOWN!"

" I'M asking you, how exactly are we going to do that!?"

" IM JUST A TOAD SO, I DON'T HAVE ANY FANGS OR CLAWS TO STOP HIM, SO-! USING THE HENGE NO JUSTU, I'LL TRANSFORM INTO SOMETHING THAT DOES! I'm no good at transforming, so! You will be my will and do the "in" for me.. I'll lend you my chakra! IT'LL BE A COMBO HENGE! You're probably out of chakra since you summoned me!"

' Huh!? Something with claws and fangs... umm! umm!'

" HERE WE GO!"

" AWW- MAN-!" Smoke covered Gambunta and what came out was a fox!

" Ahaha!

" Ok! do it now! Naruto ran to Gaara and Gambunta and shuukaku were in a deadlock.

" Wake up!.. YOU!" Naruto's foot got stuck in the sand and sand was about to hit him but Gambunta used his tongue to cover Naruto.

" DONT LICK ME!"(that what she said). Sand was wrapping around Naruto's legs.

" You're going to be killed by me. My existence will continue "Naruto made a hand sign and concentrated.

' Im begging you.. all i need is a little bit.. Give me enough so I can protect everyone.. Your CHAKRA!" Chakra covered Naruto in an instant and the sand was forced away.

" Die!"

" Here I go you dumb badger!" Naruto ran to Gaara and before he could punch him sand grabbed his arm.

" You.. BASTARD!" And Naruto head butted Gaara with all the strength he could. Blood ran down their sand cracked and then collapsed bringing Gaara and Naruto with it. Gambunta looked at Naruto with something akin to respect.

" Gamakichi, lets be heading on home!"

" Yeah! Pops!" The father and son disappeared with a poof. Naruto and Gaara landed on separate trees.

" ... after all this I fell.. so tired.. so empty you too right? I finally reached my limit with that final blow.. We are the same you and I, lets make this the end of it!" Naruto and Gaara jumped at each other with their fists.

' The fire of the shadow illuminates the village.. and so.. a new leaf sprouts'

Naruto was the one to land to the punch. It was his victory. Sasuke had grabbed Sakura and set her down next to pakkun.

" Check Sakura.."

" Hey!"

' What.. that guy is dragging himself over here?'

" ...My existence won't be put out.. It won't be put out! Will I be saved!?" Naruto still dragged him self even though it was painful he still kept going.

" D..Don't come any closer!" Naruto looked at Gaara with a painful expression.

" ... Being alone.. Being incomplete.. what you must feel.. What your pain must be, I understand that. But... For the people that are precious to me, to be able to... The people that are precious to me.. If you are hurting them ... And if you are trying to kill them.. I will stop you.." Naruto looked at him with a fearless and hard face. Gaara looked beyond shocked.

" What the.. What? until now, for the sake of other people, you've.."

" Because they rescued me from the hell of being alone... They acknowledged my existence... That's why they are all the most important"

" ...Love..." Gaara's eye's softened finally realizing the answer to Naruto's strength.

" That's enough, Naruto.. Sakura is all right now. This guy has run out of chakra"

" Is that so" Naruto smiled, exhausted. Temari and Kankuro appeared in front of Gaara.

" That's enough.. stop it." Kankuro looked back in shock.

" I understand..." Kankuro put Gaara's arm over his shoulder and they left.

Sasuke did the same but he pecked Naruto on his cheek with a smile.

' You did well, my koi'


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: Yay! Were getting closer! Oh don't worry about the peanut inside Sasuke, There's a reason why he's able to fight but he wont be able to for long. Haha! Anyways all I ask for is reviews! So enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

It had been a couple days after the funeral of the third hokage. Naruto and Sasuke were in bed sleeping, Sasuke was the first to wake up. Sasuke felt so hot, and his lower stomach was tingling furiously. He sat up, and looked at Naruto who was snoring at his side. Naruto was so sad when The third hokage died. Though Sasuke didn't feel any better. But they were able to get through it. Now Sasuke was craving something, something that he hadn't been able to have for over a month. Yes people, Sasuke uchiha was feeling horny. He needed Naruto and he needed him now!. Sasuke tried waking Naruto up, But the guy would just not get up.

" Fine! I'll make him wake up feeling very happy!" Sasuke climbed over Naruto and took off Naruto's boxer's. Sasuke blushed at seeing Naruto's thing so clearly, He hadn't really seen it when Naruto and him got together. Sasuke took Naruto's thing in his hand and started rubbing Naruto. Sasuke Lowered his head where it Naruto's penis was only like three inches from his face.

' Ok Sasuke you can do this, after all Naruto did this to me. So just go for it' Sasuke took a tentative lick, he tasted a weird salty taste. He started sucking the head of Naruto's penis. Naruto groaned under Sasuke. Sasuke put the thing deeper in his mouth, Naruto's penis was about half way in Sasuke's mouth when Naruto opened his eye's.

" What the-!" Naruto felt something very pleasurable down in his private area. He looked down to see Sasuke sucking on his dick. Naruto felt himself twitch in Sasuke's Mouth.

" Sasuke nh! What are you doing?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and lifted his head from Naruto's Penis.

" We haven't done it in so long Naruto, I feel so hot" Sasuke was cherry red from his own words. But He was too horny to care that much.

" Im sorry Sasuke I've been neglecting you haven't I, No worries I'll fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk Dattebayo!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and lifted him up. Making Sasuke sit on his Stomach, Sasuke had already taken off his clothes.

" Sasuke prepare yourself" Sasuke nodded and sucked on two fingers. He took them out of his mouth and put one finger in his hole.

" Mm!" Sasuke moaned at the feeling a little. He put in the second finger, leaning one of his hands on Naruto's stomach.

" It's not enough please Naruto" Sasuke looked at Naruto pleadingly.

" Ok Sasuke,your ready lift yourself up and then lower yourself on me" Sasuke did what Naruto told him to, he had Naruto's penis at his entrance. Sasuke lowered himself about half way unitl his arms were shaking.

" Uhn Naruto I think you got bigger, I can't take you all the way" Sasuke had not been wrong, Naruto had grown about an inch bigger in the one month they didn't make love. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips and Slammed Sasuke onto himself.

" Ahh! Na-Naruto!" Sasuke had tears forming in his eye's.

" Damn S-Sasuke your so tight" Naruto had to stop himself from cumin right then and there. Sasuke lifted himself again and slammed back down on Naruto, hitting a certain spot that made Sasuke see stars. Naruto was looking at Sasuke, Seeing him bounce on his penis, open mouthed while moaning. Naruto wouldn't be able to last at this rate so Naruto grabbed Sasuke length and rubbed him.

" Ahh! Uhn! Na-Na! I can't! AHH!" Sasuke came shooting his load on his and Naruto's stomach's. Naruto came a second later, feeling Sasuke's walls clamp around him like a life line. Sasuke landed on Naruto, while passing out.

" Wow I didn't think I was that good dattebayo!" Sasuke merely breathed heavily, feeling satisfied. Naruto smiled and moved Sasuke to his left side. Naruto was about to go back to sleep but then he heard a knock.

" ugh Who is that?" Naruto put on his boxers and a random shirt. He sluggishly walked over to the door and opened the door.

" What the hell are doing here ero-sennin!?" The pervert was standing at the door with an amused expression.

" Well I was trying to find you Gaki! I heard you ate the ramen stand a lot but you weren't there then I had to go to your apartment and guess what kid you weren't there! So I was all around the village and then I had the brilliant idea that you were with you're little boyfriend. I Finally found you Kid! Now go on a little work trip with me!" Jiriaya looked a little annoyed.

" Eh Why do I have to go a work trip with a pervert senin! Why should I go? And what for?" Naruto crossed his arms.

" Because it's a paid-for work trip. We're supposed to find a certain girl. It's also a "special" trip. We'll stop by the red light district in hima.-" Naruto stopped Jiriaya before he could say anymore.

" No I have Sasuke already! I don't need something like that Dattebayo! You pervert!" Now Naruto looked annoyed.

" Well There's this girl that want's to meet you, she wants to teach you technique that's so amazing, did you know?" Naruto looked at Jiriaya with hesitance.

" Hmm All right but we have to take Sasuke too! Or else he'll get lonely without me! Let me just pack up! Don't leave without me!" Naruto went inside and packed some of his and Sasuke's stuff in his backpack. He tried waking Sasuke up, but the boy was dead to the world. So Naruto just put some clothes on Sasuke and carried him bridal style. he went out the door with Sasuke sleeping in his arms.

" Hey kid shouldn't you know, wake him up"

" I tried but he's tired. But this is ok dattebayo! Let's go!"

~ on the road~

" Hey, hey ero-senin. What sort of justu are you going to teach me this time?"

" Hey you.. It's been said that I'm the toad senin. And that's not all. In the north in the south, east and west.. The legendary Three ninja's white haired frog-summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! He's jiriaya-Sama! Thats me!" Jiriaya made a weird pose along with his monologue.

"... Huh...?" Naruto just kept walking with Sasuke in his arms.

" Hey ero-senin! I've got a hidden talent don't I? Why did you choose me?" They made it to a small weird town.

" What a strange town.."

" Naruto, today we're staying here." Jiriaya caught sight of a beautiful woman.

" AHH! Naruto! Here is the room key. Go up to your room and refine you chakra as training."

" What! What are you telling me to do? You Ero-senin!" Naruto still did what Jiriaya told him though. He laid Sasuke on one of the bed's and grumbled. A knock was heard.

' what, he's already been rejected and is coming back' The knocking was still going.

" Yes, Yes. Shut up, already" Naruto opened the door, only to be faced to a person with the sharingan.

' He's got the same Sharingan as Sasuke..' A gruff voice was heard.

" However... could this child really be the Nine-Tails.."

' ! How does he know about the Nine-Tails? How did he find out!?'

" Naruto-kun We would like you to come with us. Come out of the room.."

' This guy isn't normal..' Naruto stepped out of the room.

" Itachi-san.. choro choro. It's time we got started... We don't need him running around. We should cut off a leg." The man who looked like a fish had no hesitance in his voice.

' Wha.. What's going on!"

" Well..." Another separate voice was heard.

" Naruto? Where the hell are we!?" Sasuke had finally woken from his nap.

" S-Sasuke just stay in the room Dattebayo!" Sasuke of course would not listen and went out of the room only to be face to face with Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke stepped back in shock.

" It has been awhile... Sasuke." Naruto looked to Sasuke with confusion.

" You know him Sasuke?" Sasuke looked angry.

" Itachi Uchiha... He's my brother"


	29. Chapter 29

Author's note: It's too hot, it's too uncomfortable. I like Summer but I wish I had an air conditioner. But none of you want to hear that so here's a new chapter, let's see what happens Muwahaha! ^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke had roller over his shock and activated his sharingan.

" Naruto step back, he's mine!" Sasuke sounded pretty sure on the outside but on the inside he wasn't so sure. His chakra was depleting, not to mention how dizzy he felt.

" Hm, Foolish little brother, I did not come here for you but for Naruto-kun"

" Well your not getting him!" Sasuke raised his hand in a sign and gathered his chakra.

' Fire ball no jus-!' Before Sasuke could fry itachi, the blue fish man brought down his sword, managing to hit Sasuke and take away most of his Chakra.

" Sasuke!" Naruto tried gathering his chakra but it was to no use, since the sword touched him and took away his chakra.

" Naruto get away from him!" Sasuke was bent over, barely conscious.

"My Samehada eats up chakra! Now that your justu is gone, you shouldnt be any more trouble.. First of all Shouls I chop off a leg or cut off an arm?" The blue fish guy brought down his sword but was stopped by a large toad.

" You don't seem to know very much about me.. I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my specialty. I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles! When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!" It was silent for a moment, until Naruto broke it.

" Oh yeah? That girl just winked at ya and you were scampering after her! And now you're trying to look all cool and classy- you ero-senin!"

" Hey! can't you stop calling me that in front of others?"

" Screw that! It's those guys over there we should be worrying about, Ero-senin!"

' Well at least he's here, I don't think Naruto and I could of taken them' Sasuke felt relieved for once on his life for Seeing Jiriaya.

" Hehe.. So it's one of the legendary three ninja's, the great Jiriaya, eh? You like beautiful women but we weren't thinking that such a simple method could successfully stall you anyway.."

" You guys know the ero-senin's real identity!?" Sasuke would have laughed at Naruto's statement if it wasn't for the fact, that they weren't in such a great situation.

" Er, not really, I wouldn't call that a real identity.." Even Jiriaya sounded somewhat stupefied.

" In any case, it seems you have already undone the genjustu binding this woman."

" You guys wanted to draw me away so you used the sharingan to cast genjustu on the woman, huh? Not a very manly way of doing things. So you really are after Naruto.." Jiriaya had put the woman down.

" No wonder Kakashi knew about this.. You were the source of information.. To abduct Naruto.. Those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization, " Akatsuki"" It went silent again. The toad shielding Naruto from Kisame's sword disappeared.

"... You won't get Naruto."

" And why not?" Itachi didn't even flinch.

" Because right now, right here, you two will die by my hand."

" No Not him, He's mine!" Sasuke steadily stood up.

" I have no interest in you right now, foolish little brother" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's neck and slammed him into the wall. Blood spilled out of Sasuke's mouth.

" Go to sleep" Itachi had closed his eyes and reopened them showing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" AHHHHHHHHHH!"

" **_GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU ASSHOLES! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"_** Naruto's eyes had gone red and were slitted. Naruto ran towards Sasuke and Itachi.

" Ninpou gama guchi shibari!" The wall had turned into some type of fleshy material.

" Too bad itachi.. Kisame You are already inside my stomach! Black magic to summon the esophagus of the giant toad from Myouki mountain rock inn. You wanted criminals, hope you enjoy being food to Iwagama!"

" Wha.. What the heck is going on here?"

" Naruto, stay still! Don't worry it's just me justu!"

" kisame, come!"

" Shit!" Kisame ran to Itachi.

" No one sneaks away without my awareness from here!" Jiriaya slammed both his palms on the fleshy ground. Jiriaya was shocked for a moment and ran to where Itachi and kisame were supposed to be. Naruto ran with him.

" Why's this happening!? Ahh! They're gone! What with this fire? I'd say it's black"

" Don't stupidly move closer to it!"

" Ehh!?"

" Alright! Sealing justu! Seal fire highest rank! Alright! well now, everyone okay after that?"

" Sasuke!?" Sasuke came out of the fleshy walls, unconscious. Jiraya slammed his foot down making the fleshy walls disappear. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, Who by the way needed some medical attention.

" Ero-senin what happened to him!?"

" I think it was a genjustu done by itachi, he needs some rest and medical attention. I have a couple pills that will suffice until we find a certain someone" Jiriaya took out some pills and out them down Sasuke's throat. Naruto was shaking with pure anger at both himself and at itachi. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and brought it to his face.

' Im sorry Sasuke,I-I couldn't protect you. I promise i'll get stronger' Tears slid out of Naruto's eye's.

" Kid, it's ok to shed some tears after all you will get stronger with time and you'll be able to protect him" Jiraya showed Naruto a thumb's up, Naruto rubbed his eyes and smiled with determination.

" Ok then kid, Pick up your princess we need to get going" Naruto picked up Sasuke again in bridal style. They went out of the town and started walking towards another. Naruto stopped after a couple of minutes.

" What is it?"

" Ero-senin.. Those guys.. What are they after me for? You know don't ya.. Ero-senin.."

"... Those guys are not so much after you... As they are after what's inside you.." Naruto looked down to his stomach and Sasuke, since he was still carrying him.

" ... This? Why do those guys wan't it?"

" Why those guys want their hands on the nine-tails.. To be honest, I don't really know! But since you have the nine-tails sealed within you. I suppose there trying to find a way to harness and control it's powers... Those guys keep on trying to get ya, It's a destiny you'll have to face up to.. But when that happens, I'll be there to protect ya, so don't-" Jiriaya got cut off.

" And that is exactly why.. I have to become stronger! Okay! Let's hurry up and find this tsunade person! She'll fix Sasuke, and then we can finally start training ! hm?"

" What?"

" Is this ' Super babe' You were talking about before... Tsunade..?"

" Oh, you've gotten sharper already..! Yep it's her alright. What about it?"

" Is she the one of the one's, along with you, that people call the ' Three ninjas'?"

" Yeah. so?"

" How old is she?"

" My age."

" She's ooooold, then! What's this tsunade like?" They started walking again.

" hm? You interested?... Well, she's kinda annoying.. She's a compulsive gambler, and well known in a lot of countries.."

" Well, she'll be pretty easy to find then, if she's so famous..!"

" Oh yeah, she's famous alright.. She's known as the legendary sucker. Mmmm She may have a name but I don't think it'll be easy to find her.. She ain't the type to age gracefully, so she'll probably be using a special justu to change her appearance... She may be 50 but she'll have the looks of a 20 year-old! And as i've been hearing lately sometimes she changes her appearance from a 10 year old to a 30 year old or 40 year old to get away from her gambling debts!"

" That, That's not very... good."

" Tsunade as a kid, loved to gamble more than anything else. unfortunately, she sucked at it both in skill and in luck! she's had the name 'sucker' since a long time ago! Back then, she was always borrowing money and then running away afterwords... Ah those were the days.."

" You miss those days!? Well, how're we gonna find her then?"

" Since were going by foot, there's all these ways of doing it.."

" Eeeeeehhhh? That means we don't know how long it's gonna take!"

" We don't have much time to spare. We'll be spending most of our time on our journey on you!"

" on me?"

" We're gonna power you up! It's training time!" Naruto smiled in shock.

" Im ready!"

~ A few hours later ~

" Come on Ero-senin! Let's get started with training!"

"Don't get too fired up.. We still need to gather information about tsunade. There is no point in training before we do so"

" Gather information?" They arrived at a town.

" This is the town"

" Wow!" They went in the town, with an excited Naruto, passed out Sasuke and perverted old man.

" Uhwaa awesome! This is the first time i've seen something like this!" Naruto looked around excitedly.

" Have a good time doing whatever you want! This will be a break before the training starts. Until the festival is over.. We'll stay here for now and do the training here as well"

" All right!" Naruto summoned a clone, and put Sasuke in the clones arms. Naruto went into his backpack and searched for a certain wallet. He found it and brought it to his face.

" Oh...! Sure is a lump sum of money you have there! Just like a government official!, no!"

"I have been saving up! It's a duty to have savings for the rainy day.. Later!"

" Hang on! Naruto!" Both Naruto's looked back.

" I'll keep those saving's for you! This is all you can spend.."

" Eh... Only 30 bucks!?"

" Don't 'eh' with me! There are 'three sins' that shinobi is forbidden to do. You should have known this!"

" 'Three sins' So what the heck is it?"

" What! there's no way you don't know! The 'three sins are the things that a shinobi must avoid. These things are alcohol, Women, and money"

" Is that it? Not interested in those! Im not even 20 years old. No alcohol for me! And women don't interest me, I have Sasuke! You don't have to worry about me using my savings that way."

" You brainless idiot! Don't say something that stupid about money. You'll waste it all right away! The power of money is a very dangerous thing! This is why were looking for her.. It already messed up her life!"

" But doesn't ero-senin have the hots for women!?"

" Don't change the subject! I'll take your luggage. and here's my bag in case you get lost and the toads can track you if needed. I'll collect the information about tsunade"

" hmph" both Naruto's walked away.

' I wanted to buy Sasuke something really pretty dattebayo' So Naruto played some games, ate some dango and bought a mask. Which made him trip and drop Jiraya's bank book.

" Ero-senin's bank book, huh... He can buy whatever he wants with this! What a cheap bastard! Let's see how much is left.. Now for the next store. It's almost gone.." Naruto went to the next store smiling.

" hey mister! Get mr this type of squid cut in pieces!" Naruto went around wondering where to go next.

" Hey boss maybe we should find ero-senin, My arms are starting to get tired"

" Kyahahaa"

" Think I found him" Naruto went into the store, finding a drunken Jiraya with two ladies.

" Kyahahahaha What nice young ladies you girls are..! Ohh.. Naruto! Heh. How'd it go at the festival?" Naruto went into shock as he saw his gama-chan(wallet) empty.

" What's the point of telling me about three sins of shinobi! You're the one in trouble by breaking them! My savings that I saved money to use! What the hell is this?! What about the training!"

" N..Naruto calm down.. This is a misunderstanding. L...llsten!" One of Naruto's squid sticks fell out of his hand and hit someone's coat.

" Look what you did! What are you going to do about this you stupid brat! You put a stain on Akoki's designer suit! An expensive type of clothing! You better compensate us for this! Give me $100,000 for it!"

" That suit is worth $100,000!?"

" Even if it that type of designer suit costs $100,000, it still looks pretty dang cheap.."

" What did ya say ya bastard!? I'll show you what pain really is!" The guy with the coat rushed towards Jiriaya.

" Naruto.. Now.. Pay close attention... as i'll show a justu you'll be learning how to do, take a good look" A spiral of wind, appeared in Jiriaya's palm and he shoved it in the guy's stomach.

" Uwaaa!"

" Coo.. Cool!" A water balloon flew, and jiriaya caught it.

" Naruto! Let's get going! Time for training!"

" Yeah!" They went out of the town.

" I can really feel the training tension!"

" Here you go! It's a water baloon!"

" huh!? What's up with this thing?"

" Did you pay attention to the justu I just did? What did you see in the justu?"

" Hmm Somehow.. Those guys were spinning around widely.."

" From a normal point of view, it would seem that way... That's right.. They spun, all right!" The water balloon in jiriaya's hand popped.

" It's the same like the tree climbing exercise, pour your chakra and make it move around. And so! With this one you should use the 'water walking' chakra, with a continuous flow.. Spin it around!"

" The chakra with a continues flow.."

" just release your chakra continuously"

" I get it! Okay, until this water balloon is about to boil, do the spinning water training!"

" You'll eventually get good at this! all right.. Let's train 'til nighttime!"

" Hell yeah!"

~ 1 day later~

Naruto awoke next to a still passed out Sasuke and sleeping Jiriaya. He got out of the room, jiriaya rented looking for the bathroom.

" Eh Eh, where's the toilet..? He found the toilet, thinking about his training with the water balloon. he went out, finding a cat playing with his water balloon.

" Meow!"

" Ah! That's not your toy.." The cat made the ballon go back and forth making it pop. Naruto had smiled in his revelation.

" You could at least wake up! Hey Ero-senin!" Naruto popped the water balloon in Jiriaya's face.

" Whaaa!?"

" First stage-cleared!"


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: Im so sorry that I couldn't update sooner! I started school and My homework seems to overload my day. I haven't had time to update until this weekend since it's a three day weekend. So here's chapter 30 of _To engulf him._ Enjoy and please review!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

" Hm well let me see it then." Jiriaya dried his face with a towel.

" Alright pay close attention!" Naruto held a water ballon in his left hand and used his right hand to help. The water ballon popped in Naruto's hand.

" Alright! See! See!"

" ZZZZZ"

" Arggghhh! And he's sleeping!" Jiriaya woke up from the sound of Naruto's voice.

" Haha, sorry, sorry... It's just I'm tired from gathering information every night. But... how did you figure out the trick to this problem in such a short period of..."

" It was this guy! His name's shu." Naruto held a cat, showing it to jiriaya.

" MEOOOOOW" Jiriaya just sat there confused.

" I saw this guy bouncing the water balloon with his front leg over and over again and made the realization because he hit it with his front leg many times... The water inside was moving in all sorts of directions... And then, a light went off in my head!" Naruto remembered what happened with the cat.

" And how did it go off..?"

" I remembered that when ero-sennin first broke the water balloon. The water balloon got all dented and deformed until now, I was only turing the water in now direction. I realized the the reason ero-sennin's water balloon was getting do misshapen was because you were turing the water in all sorts of directions. So, I did some improvising of my own and it worked! Hehehehehe" Naruto smiled at his first victory over the technique.

" Well, I guess that means step 1 is complete."

" Yessssssssssss!... ouch.." Naruto's hands shook with pain. Jiriaya frowned knowing there was still step 2.

~ 1 day later~

"Dammit! Im just doing the same thing day after day." Naruto sat on the ground both mentally and physically exhausted. Naruto was worrying about Sasuke since Sasuke still hadn't woken up. And the technique he was trying to do just wouldn't go his way.

" Hey, Naruto"

" What do you want..." Naruto looked back to Jiriaya.

" Go down to the town and buy lunch for the two of us."

" What! Me!?"

" Remember you are learning justu from me." Naruto pouted and left.

~ 1 Day later~

Naruto was able to get the second step right and exploded the rubber ball. Jiriaya was impressed that he would so much chakra in one single point. Him, Naruto, and a still unconscious Sasuke were leaving to go find Tsunade.

" Right, Let's go!" It was silent after jiriaya yelled that.

" You're pretty energetic... Yelling " let's go" like a kid"

" Huh...? That was insulting.."

" But But I'm still in the middle of training! There are three stages in the training, isn't there?"

" You've only completed two stages so it's still not finished! Hm You can do the third stage while we walk"

" Oh really!" Jiriaya started blowing out a balloon.

" Here you go" Jiriaya passes the balloon to Naruto( a clone was carrying sasuke).

" huh isn't this a normal balloon?"

" The first stage was "spinning". The second stage was "power". and then, finally this is the third stage!" The balloon in jiriaya's hand stayed motionless.

" Where's "this"?"

"Hm hm hm.. you wont be able to see it when I'm holding the balloon... It's the same things what I have on my left hand. what is inside the balloon?" Swirling air appeared in Jiriaya's other hand in a beautiful circle. It shocked Naruto.

" It's like a small typhoon!"

" Is what is inside the balloon on your right hand the same thing as what is in your left hand?"

" Yep! Okay? The main point of the third stage is, bring out 100% of what you have learnt so far.. and to maintain it" After Jiriaya showed the technique to Naruto again, to a tree. They left to go look for tsunade, they found part of a wall where it had been crushed.

" Tsunade is pretty short tempered." They looked around for some information, about Tsunade. They went looking for some castle, or temple.

" Hey Hey where's the castle? what happened here?"

" Hey you over there! what the hell happened here?" a civilian was running away from the castle.

" you guys should run away too! There's a demon beast up there!"

" Demon beast?"

" This demon you speak of.. what exactly was it?"

" A hu-huge snake... toppled the building instantly" Jiriaya glared at the man's words. They left again toward the place where the civilaln said that the snake was. They did not find her there so they decided to go eat.

" Oh well let's just eat dinner here"

" what isn't this place a pub?"

" Dumbass... information is always found at places like this. Hey! Tsunade!" The found Tsunade in a booth drinking, also looking surprised.

" Jiriaya why are at a place like this?"

" Finally we've found you" Jiriaya and Naruto sat down in the same booth Tsunade was in.

" Today... I met with someone that brings back bad memories"

" orochimaru, did something happen?"

" Nothing much just a little greeting. You too, why'd you come to see me?"

" To tell you the truth... the village of the leaf... has issued a request for you to be the 5th hokage" Everybody aside from Jiriaya was shocked by his words. Naruto started choking on his food.

" The third is..."

" It was orochimaru's work, I heard, he told me"

" That big snake guy? He's the one who killed our hokage! Who the hell is this bastard?" Naruto stood up from the news.

" He was with us... member's of the "three ninja's""

" What the hell?! Weren't the three ninja's from the leaf? Then why?" Naruto was confused by Jiriaya's words.

" ... Who is this boy? And the one passed out too?"

" He is uzumaki Naruto, and the unconscious one is uchiha Sasuke"

" hey! how come she get's to be hokage? why?"

" Quiet kid, So your answer is.? Are you willing to accept?" It was silent again, nobody said a word.

" ...Impossible...I decline"

" Huh!... I thought you just wanted her to come back to the leaf, and help Sasuke!.. Yet you asked her to be our Hokage!?... And she declined!" Naruto was going to blow a gasket.

" Don't worry, Tsuande here is the most appropriate person for this job. She is the granddaughter of the 1st hokage and brought us victory in the great battle. This was a decision made by the council... You have absolutely no say in this matter." Naruto pouted.

" Jiriaya.. This kid seems worse than your previous apprentice... in terms of looks, speech and intelligence."

" What's that supposed to mean!"

"But even the fourth died young... He gave up his life for the village.. Life is different from money...It can't be risked that easily..whoever puts it at risk so easily is a fool... it's the same for Sarutobi-san.. no wonder he died...because he was too old to live in his dreams.. Being hokage is shit...No one but a fool would do it!" Naruto shook with rage and finally exploded, he jumped on the table making everything fly. He was about to punch Tsuande but jiriaya grabbed him in time.

" Warrhh! Let me go!... I can't forgive anyone that says bad things about our hokage and the fourth!..! I don't care even if she is a woman! Im going to beat her up!" Tsunade stood up from Naruto's exclamation.

" You've got some guts to say such things to me boy... Let's take this outside" They went outside.

" I've been one the three legendary ninja's... I don't even have to bee serious to fight this boy.."

" Shut up!" Naruto raced toward her, he threw some kunia at her. He tried to picked her but she dodged and hit him with just one finger.

" .. Hey kid.. I'll ask you one thing before you pass out.. why do you get so excited by hearing the word hokage?"

" Unlike you.. I really want to succeed the hokage name and I will.. Because it's my dream to become hokage " Tsunade was shocked to the core. Naruto spun a sphere of air in his hand and ran to tsunade.

" Take this!" Tsunade used her one finger to crack the earth beneath her. Naruto fell in. Shizune went to check if he was alright.

" Are you ok?"

" Jiraiaya!.. Was it you? Who teaching him "rasengan"?"

" Im his master in principle"

" The only people that can use that justu are the fourth hokage and you.. Teaching him something he cannot do, and believing you are his master.. It's better if he doesn't think that way.. So silly kids won't joke about foolish dreams like " becoming hokage".."

" It's not a joke.. You Idiot! idiot! All I need is three days, and I can master that technique.. Just you watch!.."

" Heh.. some words brat... A man's words' should never be taken back.."

" Huh.. I won't take back my words... That is my ninja way.."

" Well then is that so.. I'll give you one week.. If you can master that justu, I will acknowledge that you could become hokage.. I'll give you this necklace.."

" Tsunade-sama! That is your precious.." Naruto looked at the necklace and wondered if Sasuke would like it.

" Naruto that is a very precious ore that belonged to the 1st hokage"

" Alright, But you have to take a look at Sasuke too!"

" But if you can't master that justu in a week, then you lose all your money to me.." She held his frog wallet in her hand.

" Ahh my cute froggy!"

" Tsunade, can we have a drink together? It's been awhile ... Shizune, you and Naruto go find a hotel to stay for the night.. Okay"

" okay" Naruto and shine left to go find a hotel, they found a pretty decent one not too far.

" Um are you good with medicine like that old lady? Shizune?" Shizune looked at Naruto with a worried/ confused face.

" Well Im not as good as her but I am a pretty good medic" They were in Naruto's rented room.

" Yatta! Then can you take a look at Sasuke! He hasn't woken up for 4 days!" Sasuke was on a bed, to the right of Shizune.

" Well I can, but can you tell me why he hasn't woken up?" Shizune started looking at Sasuke body, trying to see if anything was abnormal.

" Im not really sure dattebayo! Ero-sennin just told me it was a really really good genjustu that was put on him! Or something" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

" Hmm, well that may have affected his mental health but I can't find anyth-wait!" Shizune used her hands to touch Sasuke's stomach. Her brows burrowed in confusion, she used her medic justu to feel if anything was wrong. Once she did, she gasped and her eye's widened.

" This.. it couldn't be.. i-it's impossible"

" What happened! What's wrong!?" Shizune tired again but she got the same result. She could feel it, another life force was resting within Sasuke's Stomach. Like a pregnant women, but Sasuke was a boy, she checked. It wasn't possible but the baby inside Sasuke was saying different. but she could also feel something else, not the baby but chakra that was wrapping around the baby.

" Well um.. Uh I.. it's just I never seen something like this. I didn't even think it was possible. Naruto-kun, I have to ask you something. Are you in relations with Sasuke?"

" Huh?" Naruto looked confused, not sure what she meant.

" I mean.. are you and Sasuke going out?" She blushed slighty.

" Um yeah, but Why do you ask dattbebayo!"

" I need to ask something else, Are you and Sasuke.. Having Sex?" She was more like a tomato now. Naruto blushed too.

" Well.. Um yea we are, (cough) Why did you ask?"

" Well you see, when I checked Sasuke-kun's Stomach, I noticed something which I thought I would never find On such a young child and a boy at that. I am almost 100% about this, I think Sasuke is pregnant." Shizune tried to sound serious when she said this but she kept fiddling with her hands.

" Huh.. I think I heard you wrong Dattebayo, Funny I heard you say Sasuke was pregnant like a girl but he's a boy"

" You didn't hear wrong Naruto-kun, I said I'm almost 100% sure that Sasuke-kun is pregnant and it seems with your child." Naruto did the only thing he could so when he heard that. He fainted.

" At least he didn't throw up" Shizune picked up Naruto's body and laid him next to Sasuke. When Naruto wakes up, she would tell him again but right now, sleep was looking great.

~ the morning ~

Naruto woke to the sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. He opened his eye's and they widened when he remembered shizunes word's from yesterday. He sat up in haste, looking at Sasuke with an indescribable emotion. Naruto lifted Sasuke shirt up so he could see his stomach. He touched it, there was a small hard bump there, Naruto swallowed. He put his head on the bump trying to see if he could hear anything. He concentrated and, badum. It was small but Naruto could hear a small sound. Tears swelled in Naruto's eye's, he let them fall. He kissed the bump many times and laughed. Shizune ran into the room hearing the weird laughing.

" Naruto-kun Are you ok!?" She then realized the position Naruto was in.

" Yeah Im fine dattebayo, Just happy dattebayo. Sasuke is carrying my-no our child! Hehe!" Naruto kissed the belly a couple times more and then kissed Sasuke cheek. His eye's filled with determination.

" Take care of Sasuke for me shizune, there's a bet I need to win dattebayo!" Naruto jumped out of the window howling with happiness.

" At least I know he is happy for the news but will Sasuke-kun be?" No one answered her.

~ 1 week later~

Shizune had properly taken care of Sasuke. fed him vitamins,water, even cleaned him and checked on his health and the babies. She didn't tell anybody about the pregnancy other than Naruto since it was his child. But she was knocked out the day before by Tsunade. She slowly got up, feeling tired and realization came to her.

" O..Oh no! What day is today!?"

" Today is monday.. why?" Shizune was surprised.

" Your body has recovered?"

" No matter what the injury is, one night of sleep has always been enough. Anyway where's the old hag? Today's the day of the bet, I wasn't able to finish my training but I'll have to come up with something bug when I show her" Shizune then remembered she had to get moving. She jumped towards the window.

" Naruto-kun stay in the house with Sasuke-kun!" Before she could get out of the window, a kunia shot at her.

" You are..!"

" What's that..!?" Naruto looked out of the window.

" ...Wait shizune!" A barley standing up Jiraya was leaning against the hotel.

" Damn Tsunade.. she put drugs in my sake.. I can't release chakra well and my whole body stings.. I can't even hold chopsticks.."

" YOU LAME ASS! and you're the one to always brag about how incredible a ninja you are..she got you with a sexy-sexy attack!?"

" Shut up! In her fallen state she's still a medical specialist. She's the only who can create a tasteless, odorless drug to use against other ninja's.. Hey shizune.. What did you talk with Orochimaru about... It's about time you tell us!"

" Orochimaru!?"

"... I wanted to believe in Tsunade-sama... That's why I couldn't say anything.. But.. We don't have much time.. follow me! I'll explain on the way!"

" Right!"

" Im coming Too!" They followed shizune and heard what happened.

" The answer has to be NO!"

" If his arm is healed.. He will attack the leaf again.."

" If we don't stop Orochimaru now.. An even more dangerous situation might occur.." They made it to where tsunade and Orochimaru were.

" What this!?"

" Whoa.. That princess tsunade had gone pretty wild.."

" Ton-ton which way did she go?" They followed and appeared in front of tsunade.

"Long time no see.. Jiraiya.."

" Yo, Yo you haven't changed at all, those wild eye's.."

" Naruto-kun.."

"Aahh?!"


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: Hello my lovely readers, it's so nice to just relax and be on my laptop. Ahh, were finally here readers hehe anyways enjoy and please review thank you!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

" ka-Kabuto-san.." Naruto was stupefied.

" MOVE!" Tsunade pushed Jiriaya to the side and rushed towards Kabuto with intent to kill but was stopped when Kabuto cut his arm which oozed blood. Tsunade stopped in terror, her phobia coming to light.

" My body has finally started to move" Kabuto sounded confident, but he knew he needed to end this now so he punched Tsunade so hard she was sent flying. Shizune grabbed her in time.

" Hey hey! What the heck's going on!? Why is Kabuto fighting Tsunade!?" Naruto's voice was laced with confusion and panic.

" You are so thick Naruto-kun. That's why you can't compare to Sasuke-kun." Kabuto smirked at Naruto's reaction.

" Look at his headband carefully! He is Orochimaru's subordinate." Jiriaya informed Naruto, now Naruto looked even more shocked.

" That's right... Im a sound village spy." Now Naruto, for who he was grew angry. If Kabuto was connected to Orochimaru, then that meant he knew when Orochimaru bit Sasuke. Even thought the mark disappeared, Sasuke had been in pain because of it and he would crush anything that caused Sasuke and now known child pain.

" You Bastard!" Naruto shook with anger and glared at Kabuto with intense anger.

" Even if you do make such a scary face, you are nothing more than an out-of-place genin. You were relying on that monster inside of you but with the three legendary ninja's in front of my eye's you are worthless. You are like a small bug right now... If you try something.. I'll kill you." Naruto had enough and rushed to Kabuto.

" Stop!" Jiriaya could do nothing but watch. Naruto used his Kage bunshin but Kabuto used his own blood to blind the clones. He threw the clones and Naruto away, shizune caught the real Naruto.

" Thanks shizune-san"

" Shizune, you handle the guy in the glasses, I'll take care of Orochimaru. But before that I would like Tsunade to do something about my body..."

" This effect will last probably for a few more hours. I myself cannot do anything about it.." Shizune supplied Jiriaya with all the information she had.

" ... Hmph well I guess there's nothing we can do.. we have to do it like this... Tsunade.. Heal yourself with healing justu" Tsunade still shook from fear from her phobia.

" Then what about me! What about me!" Naruto didn't just want to stand around.

" You protect Tsunade and her pig."

" What? I wanna fight too! I can.." Naruto got cut off by Jiriaya.

" NO! Like the guy in the glasses said, they're on an entirely different level. The enemy is like me one of the three nins, plus he killed the 3rd hokage. An eye for an eye! Only I can take him! Also the guy in the glasses has the same power as Kakashi." Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration, he knew he wasn't up to their levels but he wanted to fight. In a split second Jiraya and Kabuto moved in sync.

" Summoning no justu!" Kabuto was able to summon huge snakes with Orochimaru's blood but Jiraya only managed to summon a small toad.

" Wha..What!?" Now Jiraya was the stupefied one.

" Your stupidity still hasn't been cured... Jiraiya. Then I will attack first!" Naruto realized that Jiraiya wasn't at his best right now so he decided to try to summon but all he could do was summon another small toad.

" Hello" Naruto was again in shock.

" What are you doing coming out here, Gamutatsu?"

" Ah! older brother Gamukichi! This is my first summoning.." The small toads started to bicker which really wasn't the best idea to do in a battlefield. One the snakes rushed toward Jiraiya, he managed to sway Orochimaru away from the other's but one of the snakes tried to eat Naruto. But he was able to get out of the snakes mouth but injured his leg in the process. Shizune started to fight Kabuto, but she was knocked out as kabuto had a bit more skill than her. Kabuto started to kick Tsunade who only shook in fear. Naruto had enough. Before Kabuto could punch Tsunade again, he stepped in and used his headband as a protector. Blood rushed down Naruto's forehead.

" Now I"ll put an end to this!" Naruto tried to hit kabuto with a half finished rasengan, but Kabuto easily dodged him. Naruto's right leg hurt, making it hard for him to move around.

" I managed to put a crack in your right femur bone.. with my snake attack. Even after that you're still moving but you can't win since you can't stand. heh.. afraid of me? Do you feel like running away!? No no no.. what with those eye's? That'll get you killed! If you die here, you will never attain your dreams or anything else." Kabuto walked to Naruto and started to kick him but stopped when Naruto started to get up.

" Im... Not dead yet. That is my way of the ninja" Kabuto punched Naruto with some type of chakra enhancement. Naruto landed in front of Tsunade.

" Why... Why are you.." Tsunade couldn't say anything more.

" Tsunade-baachan remember the arrangements of that bet... Now you'll have to give me that bad luck amulet of your's, Kage bun shin no justu!" Naruto created one clone.

" For my sake...Naruto stop it! If you die you'll never accomplish your dreams or anything else! That's enough Naruto! Get out of the way! Run!"

" Truly great... Until I become hokage I refuse to die! You wont be able to escape form this one!" Naruto had used his left hand to hold Kabuto's right hand. Naruto's clone was able to finish the technique in Naruto's right hand and Naruto shoved it in Kabuto's stomach. The force launched Kabuto into a rock that was a couple of meters away. Kabuto stood up, while Naruto spat up blood and collapsed. It went as expected, Tsunade gave Naruto the necklace, and the two sannin beat up Orochimaru. They went back to the hotel so Tsunade could get her energy back and fulfill Naruto's end of the bargain.

 _A couple hours later_

" Tsunade-sama, you need to look at Sasuke. I didn't tell you before but now that orochimaru is gone( at least for the mean time) I thinks it's time. There's something spectacular that is happening within Sasuke-kun's body"

" Hm well Alright, but why can't you just tell me. It must be something big" Tsunade walked to where Sasuke was still sleeping, and checked his body with her chakra and stopped when she felt his stomach.

" This.. but, he's.." Tsunade checked the stomach again, and received the same results. Tsunade looked at Sasuke with astonishment and then at Shizune with questioning.

" I asked Naruto-kun if he was dating Sasuke-kun and he said yes, so I also asked him if he and Sasuke-kun ever had sexual intercourse. He answered with a yes. I think it's because of Naruto, that Sasuke-kun was able to get pregnant"

" That could explain why I could feel Kyubbi's Chakra swirling around the baby, it isn't exactly touching it. But it feels like the chakra is the one giving Sasuke the ability to carry a child. Very interesting, actually It's one of the most extraordinary things I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Did you tell Naruto?"

" Yes, he was there when I checked Sasuke-kun, he had fainted after I told him. But the next mooring he was so happy, but the question is will Sasuke-kun be happy about it?"

" What would I be happy about?" The voice startled Tsunade and Shizune as they had not expected it.

" Sasuke-kun, y-you're awake!"

" Yes I am, so could you please tell me where I am and who are you ladies?" So Tsunade and Shizune informed Sasuke about what happened in the past week. Not including the baby business. Sasuke stared at Naruto who was in the bed next to him, unconscious. That idiot, it was the only thing Sasuke could describe Naruto right now but Sasuke was happy that Naruto was able to get a technique mastered in only 1-2 weeks. He was also slightly angry that Naruto put himself in danger but the happiness overloaded it. Tsunade and Shizune stared at the peaceful looking Sasuke, the boy was absolutely lovely. No wonder Naruto liked him. Before they could say anything, Sasuke sat up and laid next to Naruto, and dare he say it, cuddled up to Naruto. The boy went back to sleep in a matter of seconds. Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other and nodded.

 _The next morning_

Naruto was the first to wake up. He felt a bit of pressure on his right side and then a smell of strawberries and vanilla hit his nose. He looked to his side and was surprised to find that is was Sasuke. Naruto's movement woke Sasuke up, and his eye's fluttered open. They were met with ocean blue eye's. They didn't say anything, Naruto simply kissed Sasuke with such tenderness, it was too little and too much at the same time. The moment was broken when the door to the room slammed open.

" Okay now that your awake we can do this faster!" Tsunade walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

" What the heck Baachan, couldn't you give us more time!"

" Don't call me that!, I still need to tell Sasuke the news" Sasuke's eye's filled with confusion.

" Oh yeah, I forgot hehe" Tsunade rolled her eye's at Naruto.

" Anyways, Sasuke a couple days ago my assistant checked your body for injuries but instead she found something much more compelling. The area around your stomach was holding another life force. I checked yesterday and was met with the same result. Uchiha Sasuke congratulations on your pregnancy and first ever for the male gender!" Tsunade clapped her hands in excitement.

" What! Is this a joke! I can't get pregnant! Im a male for god's sake's!"

" I know you are a male but it is true you are pregnant. If you don't believe me ask lover-boy over there" Tsunade pointed to Naruto.

".. Naruto, is this true?"

" Yeah, it is and please don't get mad, or.." Naruto was stopped when Sasuke jumped on him. Tears were sliding out of Sasuke's eye's.

" Wah! Sasuke please don't cry dattebayo! I know were young and ninja's b-but.." Sasuke shut up Naruto by kissing him.

" Im not crying for sadness idiot, Im.. happy. I lost my entire family 6 years ago and now my own flesh and blood is growing inside of me. I couldn't be more happy" Sasuke kissed Naruto again, and Naruto did the same.

" (cough)" Naruto and Sasuke separated as Tsunade purposely coughed.

" Oh Sorry baachan heh" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

" That's good that you want to keep your child Sasuke, but now on to the important stuff. You will not be able to continue as a ninja until the baby is born. You could do some training as exercise, but no more than that or you might harm your child. We will discuss more when we go back to the village with me as it's hokage" Naruto's and Sasuke's eye's widened.

" What! I thought you didn't want to be hokage! yeesh! your really crazy baachan!"

" I told you not to call me that! but yes I will be hokage and that means I will be able to secure Sasuke with everything he needs. But we need to go now, so get up and lets get a move on!"


	32. Chapter 32

Author's note: Yea! Now what's going to happen!? Hahah! Anyways I have to thank icequeen, for always reviewing and supporting me. Thank you so much for that! Now on to the story! enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi kishimoto

Naruto and Sasuke had arrived back in konoha about a couple days later feeling excitement for the baby growing inside Sasuke. They sat in the hokage's office, waiting for Tsunade to talk to them. The hokage came in, clacking her heels along the ways.

" Hello my revolutionaries. Now I'm going to need to check with a couple things for Sasuke. C'mon get up, I have a private room where I can do this" Naruto and Sasuke followed Tsunade out the door and into a private room, just like she said.

" Ok Sasuke take off your clothes and lay on the bed" The bed looked a lot like a hospital one.

" wait, my clothes, why?"

" No worries you can keep your boxers on, but everything else goes" Sasuke removed most of clothes which made Naruto gulp. It had been awhile after all. He laid on the the bed feeling a bit self conscious. Tsunade started examining Sasuke's bone structure, seeing if there were any abnormalities. Her brow raised at one particular spot.

" Hm, Im not sure whether this is because of your pregnancy, but your hips seem to be a little more wider than what a normal male should have. Very interesting, Im going to examine you every two weeks so I can keep track if they get any wider. Also, from what I can feel your about 1-2 months pregnant. Which means we'll be able to hear your child's heart beat! Ok just stay there and let me get the things." Tsunade gathered some of her equipment and put some cold gel on Sasuke's stomach. She put the medical instrument on Sasuke's stomach which was attached to a monitor where they would be able to hear the heartbeat.

" Hey I can't hear anything dattebayo!"

" Just wait- Ah I found it, Now listen closely" They stopped talking and listened.

Bathump..Bathump..Bathump..Bathump..Bathmup..Bathump..

Sasuke's and Naruto's eye's widened at the sound. Tsuande pointed to the monitor showing a small thing pumping along with the sound.

Bathump...Bathump...Bathump...Bathump...

Tsunade narrowed her eye's as she could hear _two_ different heartbeat's. she glided the instrument to the left a bit and her eye's widened. She smiled. Naruto and Sasuke were just stuck on their child's heartbeat not noticing anything else. Like the tears flowing out of Sasuke's eyes or the grin that looked painful for Naruto.

" Well what do you know. Congratulations! Your Having Twins, Sasuke!" That shocked both Naruto and Sasuke out of their stupor.

" WHAT!"

" But that's..I mean t-two" Sasuke felt like fainting. Naruto's jaw was dropped literally.

" I'm surprised too, But its a good thing you weren't a fox or you would have had a lot more children. But I'm positive that this is because of Kyubbi's chakra, the space where your carrying the children is covered in it's chakra. But it's ok since it isn't directly touching the children, it's just making let's say the 'womb'. Though twins, that's pretty rare, even for a women. But since your a boy Im worried about if your body is going to be able to deliver the children."

" But I don't have that part that women do Tsunade"

" I know which is why, your going to go through a C-section which I will perform."

" Wait What's a C-sections Baachan!"

" A C-section is a long cut that will be cut diagonally across the stomach of the pregnant person. This is afterall the only option for you since you said you want to keep the children. But I have to tell you this Sasuke, there's... the children are going to put your life at risk. Since this is the first time a male is going to give birth, there are some complications that might happen. After all, women were made to give birth not men. And the risk doesn't only go to you, the children are also at risk." Silence consumed the room,heavy with worry and anxiety.

" S-Sasuke, maybe you shouldn't have the children.-"

"What did you say!? I am not going to kill my children Naruto!"

" But you heard what Baachan said, they might kill you! I don't want that!"

" It's my choice on whether I want to keep this children or not! I know that my life is risk Naruto, but..but...I-" Sasuke started to sob, feeling overwhelmed.

" Ah! Im sorry Sasuke! I..I Just don't want to lose you...Forgive me dattebayo" Naruto stood up and kissed Sasuke's eye's that were filled with tears.

" -y-you Idiot (hic) " Tsunade smiled at the scene, she knew then how much Naruto loved Sasuke.

" (cough) So you are planning to keep the children Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, and Naruto smiled at him. He kissed Sasuke's hand in acceptance.

" Yea, we are going to keep the children Tsunade-san. Though what are we going to do when Im going to be as big as a horse?"

" Hm, I was thinking I would place you outside the village. Because If I were to put you in a genjustu, a jounin would be able to feel it. The huyga would be able to see through my genjustu too, no matter how good a genjustu I put on you. Since your going to have twins, your going to get bigger than normal which means when you reach your fourth month that's when I'll take you out of the village. Naruto will of course be with you but he will take some missions, just not as much as he would be doing. So Sasuke you will be taking some vitamins, no missions but you can do some light training. Ah yes I forgot to say it but, with the pregnancy your hormones are going to be a bit crazy and you might crave some weird stuff. Just remember that is normal. Ok uchiha Sasuke you are officially dismissed from your duty. And congratulations again for your pregnancy, Now go" Tsunade had given them the vitamins and a booklet about the things Sasuke should and shouldn't eat or do.

Nobody ever noticed kyubi's chakra seep into the children..


	33. Chapter 33

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! But this is a pretty long chapter so I hope you enjoy! And please review!^^

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto,-_-

 _2 weeks later_

Sasuke's tiny bump had started to look much bigger than normal. He was 2 1/2 months pregnant but he looked 4 months. So he stopped going outside because he didn't wan't people to think he was fat. Sasuke sent Naruto out to get him some chocolate and cucumber's, so he was alone in the apartment looking at himself in the mirror. He felt horrible and happy at the same time, happy for the children and horrible for how he looked. He was also having mood swings like crazy, one minute he was happy and the next he was throwing pans at Naruto for spilling milk.

He hadn't started crying yet which was a good thing, at least to him. He had an appointment with Tsunade today, which is why he sent out Naruto to get him something to eat then he and Naruto would go see Tsunade.

" I'M Back Dattebayo! How are my little babies?!" Naruto ran to Sasuke and hugged his stomach, nuzzling the bump and putting light kisses on it.

" Stop it, idiot" But Sasuke didn't stop him, instead he smiled and rubbed Naruto's head.

" Now how is my cute darling" Naruto stood up strait, and kissed Sasuke.

" Im fine, but I'm pretty hungry so let me make lunch"

" Alright!" Naruto didn't mind because he would watch Sasuke when he was cooking while sitting at the table. Sasuke would sway his hips with his cooking, showing Naruto his perky ass. But, Sasuke refused to have sex with Naruto because he thought he looked fat. Though Naruto thought he looked beautiful, after all he was carrying their children.

" Ok here's the food" Sasuke placed a plate of cooked cucumber's and melted chocolate on top. It was the only thing Naruto felt queasy about, He loved Sasuke's cooking but he's been eating cucumber's for the last two weeks. He was pretty sure, his poop smelled like burnt grass. They finished eating about 10 minutes later and both dressed. Sasuke of course wore a sweater which Naruto bought for him even though it was like a 100 degrees outside. They rushed toward Tsuande's office, not needing anybody to see them.

They finally made it to her office, with her just looking at them with a weird expression.

" Um Tsunade, aren't you supposed to examine me"

" huh, oh yeah right, Just surprised at how big you are. Anyway let's go" They walked to Tsunade's private room and Sasuke did exactly what he did the last time he was in the room. Tsunade checked Sasuke's body raising her eyebrows several times. She even checked his chest which Naruto found hilarious.

" Ok well your in good condition, though Sasuke how do your nipples feel?"

" W-what, M-my N-Nipples" Sasuke sputtered at Tsuande's question.

" Yes how do they feel?"

" Um well, they feel a bit sensitive. and for some reason they always feel hard" Sasuke blushed, feeling embarrassed from talking about his nipple. Tsunade narrowed her eye's and started examining Sasuke's nipples. She slightly touched now of them with her nail and Sasuke let out a small moan. Let's just say, Naruto had reason to cover himself.

" Well, for some reason even though your not a woman, your having the same symptoms a pregnant woman would get. But they got it because it's supposed to help them breast feed to their newborn. But you don't have breast's, and males don't have the substance which makes the milk. Wait let me see if there's anything there with my equipment." Tsuande turned on the moniter and put gel on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke shivered. She rolled the equipment on Sasuke's chest and almost tripped over herself.

" What is it Tsunade!?"

" Well, you know how I said it was amazing how you got pregnant, now I'm even more amazed that your creating milk within your body! I can see that your chest is making room for the milk, milk! That shouldn't even be possible..wait" Tsunade then noticed that the same chakra that was holding the children, was creating the room for the milk. Her brows furrowed, questions ran through her mind. It was enough Sasuke got pregnant because of kyubi's chakra, but to actually make milk? It was like... like the chakra was purposely trying to make Sasuke pregnant. But, why? Why would-

" Bachaan! Hey bachaan! You've been out of it for a while!"

" Huh, oh yeah, Sorry I was just... Never mind. Anyway, You are healthy Sasuke. Though you are a little bit bigger even for having twins. But that could be because of the children's gender."

" Gender? What's the difference?"

" Well, there can be instances that where having a girl get's you really big or maybe the boy too. See, it also depends on the person to, many factors have to come into consideration. But no worries, this is normal so don't be worried. But I might have to pull you out of the village faster, by 4 months you'd look like 6 months or even bigger depending. Anyway i'll inform you on the next appointment, so you can go now" They left feeling both happy and confused, but their happiness wouldn't last for long. Fate intervenes, a test of courage and will.

 _That Night_

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, feeling somewhat contemplative. He walked to the balcony, holding onto the rail. He shivered, then something was heard, but he just thought it was his imagination. A curse was heard, pain hit him and along with that _Darkness._

 _3 hours later_

Naruto awoke in cold sweat, heaving as if had been running a mile.

" Sasuke" Naruto turned to wake up his lover only to find emptiness. He tried calming down thinking Sasuke was in the restroom, he walked to it and knocked on the bathroom door. Only an eerie silence answered Naruto. Naruto opened the door, seeing no Sasuke, Naruto started to panic. Naruto searched throughout the entire apartment, he didn't find him. Naruto put his Ninja sandals and rushed out of the apartment. He made a hundred clones to look throughout the entire village, none of the clones found him. The original rushed to the hokage's tower, crashing into the window. Ultimately, waking a snoozing Tsuande up.

" Huh, what the! Naruto what the hell are you-"

" Bachaan! Sasuke... I can't find Sasuke! He's not in the village Baachan!" Naruto started to heave again, Tsunade got on her feet once she heard what Naruto said.

" Calm down Naruto, just calm down... Tch" The day where most of her jounin and anbu where gone, and Uchiha had to go freaking missing. Shit she had to think, she had to think quick. Damn, they were her only options.

" Shizune! Go get me Nara Shikamaru! NOW!" Shizune who had also been dozing off, woke in a flurry, following Tsunade's order's. Now she had to make Naruto wake from his panic. She grabbed his shoulder's, and started to shake him.

" Naruto! A hold of yourself! If you really care about Sasuke, then step out of it! You need to find Sasuke! Stop being a damn crybaby! And Look for the mother of your children!" It may have been a bit harsh, but it was exactly what Naruto needed. Naruto awoke from his panic and determination shone through his eye's. The door's slammed opened revealing a sleepy looking shikamaru and panicy Shizune.

" Tsunade-sama, I brought him as fast as I could!"

" What the hell's happening? and why is Naruto in his underwear?" Naruto looked down to see, he was indeed in his underwear.

" Nara Shikamaru! That information is irrelevant! I am assigning you an A-rank mission! Which will include 4 other's including Naruto! This will be your first mission as a chunin!" Shikamaru stood up straiter at the sound of Tsunade's voice, knowing she was serious.

" Hai, but what is exactly the mission?"

" Uchiha Sasuke went missing some hours ago, you need to gather a team and you need to find him immediately! And bring him back! NOW GO!" Naruto and Shikamaru rushed out of the room.

" Shikamaru Im going to put some clothes on, I'll meet you in front of the gates" Naruto ran towards the apartment, eye's flickering red. Shikamaru rushed to ninja's he would get, feeling nervous for the burden that was placed on him. Naruto arrived before anyone else, feeling edgy and deep feeling in the pit of his stomach formed. The other's arrived, with faces of shock and seriousness.

" Naruto! You made it here before all of us! Don't worry well get Sasuke back and kick those guy's asses!" Kiba seemed excited for the prospect of fighting high level ninja. Though it did make Naruto smile just a bit, but the redness from his eyes stayed.

" We can't be talking all day, Shikamaru have you came up with some strategy and plan. From what I heard about the enemies, there's a strong possibility that there gonna ambush us." Neji seemed like the most serious, though only cause he was always that way.

" For a start, as this is a rescue operation, In other words the enemy can easily gain the initiative. Therefore I will decide on a deployment formation that will respond quickly to any assault by the enemy. If you ignore me and move of your own accord we will all die. We will go in a single file formation. First of all the all-important spearhead will be.. Kiba that's you! You and Akamaru go on walks year round and since your nose is very sensitive you can distinguish booby traps that carry the enemy's scent which makes them easy to find... and second in line will be me the squad leader. I can give orders as required in any situation from my position directly behind kiba. And in the middle... in the number three position is Naruto. The middle position is best for you since you're capable of executing quick moves and are able to respond immediately to anything in front or behind. you're the cornerstone.. and you have shadow clone too. And fourth in line is choji. you don't have speed but your ability to strike is the best among the squad members. Line leader Kiba, I, and Naruto will launch a surprise attack. in other words you role is to attack the routed enemy. And then on the tail end will be you Neji.. You are assigned to the most difficult position of rear lookout. You will use your Byakugan to constantly check that there are no loopholes in the ranks. Got it? Take a careful look at this." Shikamaru took out a scroll and started to write something on it. They were able to see the exact position they will be in. Shikamru started to check all the weapons they were carrying to memorize their fighting structure.

" Last thing, Sasuke and I aren't close friends. In fact I don't particularly like him. However, he is also a shinobi belonging to the village hidden in the leaves. He is a comrade! Therefore I will put my life in the line to help him! That's the way of the leaf! In this case even I can't just sit back and be a sluggard. Because I am responsible for all your lives" At that moment, Naruto stopped seeing Shikamaru as a lazy guy but that of a trustworthy friend. Everyone's spirit increased, and their will to fight shone.

" Alright let's g-!'

" Wait!" A very distressed Sakura stood behind the team.

" Sakura?!"

" I'm sorry but I can't take you on this mission. Tsunade told me only a five man squad, I don't need to carry more lives over my head." Sakura cried tears of despair.

" Naruto.. This is a.. once in a lifetime request.. Please bring.. please bring Sasuke-kun back... please!" She could say no more.

" Sakura-chan, I plan on bringing Sasuke back. and once I do, we'll all eat some ramen" Naruto smiled gently at her and she giggled in-between her crying. It was somewhat Like a truth between the two of them.

" Alright let's go!"

" We've lost a little time.. let's hurry!" And they went, none foretelling what would happen.

 _With Sasuke_

Sasuke awoke feeling dizzy, opening his eye's slowly. His eye's widened at what he saw. 3 men and a woman were circled around him.

" Hmph, he finally woke up."

" Can we even call him a he, I mean look at him"

" It doesn't matter we just have to get him to Ochimaru-sama!" They all smiled at him evilly, for they knew what they were supposed to do with him before he got Ochimaru. Sasuke closed his eye's, hoping his lover would find them in time. But, One of the guy's pulled out a bottle of pills, poping it open.

" Sasuke-sama, this is for the cursed seal, we will make sure you don't die" The guy forcibly opened Sasuke's mouth which made Sasuke accidentally swallow the pill. Pain hit him which went strait to his stomach, Sasuke feared for his children and their lives. But before he could even open his eye's, he was put in a sealing barrel.

" Alright were done for now"

 _With Naruto_

" Shikamaru"

" What wrong?"

" There's a smell of blood nearby. The smell of the other two impinged on the five others including Sasuke...But the five are moving away from the smell of the blood! What should we do?"

" Tch."

" Let's hurry up and catch up to Sasuke!"

" Shut up Naruto! That's for shikamaru to decide! Don't play the boss!"

" Shikamaru?" Poor choji, had to ask.

" The fact that there was the smell of blood probably means that a battle occurred somewhere. If we go to that location we should be able to gather some information.. we must be attentive as we near the spot. So we would have to switch over to a reconnaissance pattern and approach walking slowly..."

" While all that's going on Sasuke will be crossed over the border of the land of fire."

" Shikamaru! what are we going to do!?"

"... Alright let's pursue Sasuke!"

" Alright! That's what I was waiting for!" Naruto's eye's flashed red.

" However... the fact that there was a battle means they'll have their guard up. There will probably be traps and maybe an ambush."

" Alright! Im going to use my justu to clobber them!"

" Hey! The enemy's smell is everywhere!"

" Everybody Stop!" They all stopped on a single branch.

" Everybody take a look above you." paper bombs were placed on the trees. Making it a barrier. They had no other choice than to take a detour. But instead they just went through, noticing the few flaws with the barrier. Neji used his justu and saw the sound four, they readied themselves for a fight. They moved closer to get a better eye on them. Shikamaru and Neji were in the front but couldn't see where Sasuke was.

" He's in that barrel, but I can't see through it since it's secured with barriers. I wouldn't think that the guys who wanted Sasuke would kill him that easily."

" You might be right about that." A kunia was thrown to them, carrying 3 paper bombs. the boys were flown away by the force of the explosion.

A heavy start to an inevitable battle.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's note: Aww poor Sasuke, he's never away from danger muwahaha. Also i am so sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways please enjoy the chapter and comment/review! Thank you!^^

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 34_

The boys were thrown forward from the attack. landing strait in front of the kidnappers.

" What's this? I poked the bush for kicks and out came two bugs"

" Hey wait a minute! Wait! We didn't come here to fight, we came to negotiate." Shikamaru tried and failed to persuade them as the man with several arms captured Naruto, Choji, and Kiba who were hiding in the trees. Kiba grounded himself and threw a smoke bomb covering them effectively. Shikamaru caught the four in his justu but was hit with kunia from an unknown person causing his justu to come undone.

" Earth style Justu!" Rocks covered the team in a dome like prison.

" Darn!"

" Let us out!"

" Shut up Naruto!

" It's their Justu so there must be some kind of trap."

" I don't what kind of justu this is but were just going to have to tear down these walls!" Shikamaru agreed with Kiba, as staying silent would do them no good. But Kiba's justu did not work, as the wall restored itself.

" Let us out!" Naruto grew anxious, for Sasuke was in a very difficult situation especially since the boy was pregnant. Not that any of the other's knew about that.

" Byakugan!... This is bad! Our chakra is getting sucked up.."

" Darn..I didn't expect that they would just keep us in the barrier but i didn't expect that they would suck our chakra either" they stayed in there not knowing what to do and losing their chakra fast. Kiba tried his special justu with akamaru but the walls restored them themselves. Naruto could not use his rasengan as it required a specific amount of chakra and chakra control.

" Damn!" The walls restored themselves but some restored faster than others'. Shikamaru thought about it, he squatted and tried to think of a solution.

" What are you doing shikamaru!?" Choji started to bigne eat at a fast rate knowing his friend was thinking of a solution. Shikamaru opened his eye's after a minute or two of thinking.

" Neji.. I'm sorry but can you use the rest of the chakra you have to observe the wall behind you and the wall behind choji?"

" I got it"

" Kiba can you do your justu again behind Neji and Choji"

" OK" The again were hit with Kiba's justu, Neji observed the walls, seeing if there were any signs that would help them escape. He spotted one spot on the wall were the restoring rate was going the slowest.

" Neji, Mark that spot with your kunia."

" Choji, are you ready?"

" Okay! Anytime!"

" Alright let's do this!" Choji expanded, and hit the far wall with everything he got effectively breaking it.

" Choji.. You are awesome after all."

" they got away from my barrier.. Everybody you did well you bunch of losers." A fight started between them, which resulted in Choji getting them out of there. But Shikamaru knew that they'd have to split up to get to Sasuke. Choji took the stand, hating the words that the man was spewing.

" Go Everyone! If we lose Sasuke were going to be like what this guy said a bunch of losers! Now go!" The team of now 4 restored their chakra by eating Chakra pills that Choji gave them. They boy's were able to get closer to the sound four after a couple of minutes. Neji and Shikamru figured out that the sound four were underestimating them, so they didn't put any traps. Shikamaru disguised himself as jirobu to catch them off guard but they figured out it was them. the spider guy moved efficiently, dodging every attack. The spider guy trapped them all in his web attacks. Neji was able to get out of his web with the help of his gentle fist.

" Im the only one who can fight it, So go! This is something we must all confirm to, one person one kill... Naruto your eye's are better than mine so go get Sasuke! Hurry!"

" Okay let's go!" the boy's traveled at full power to catch up with Sasuke. They had to delay their attacks, as the night would not work to their advantage. the boy's caught up with with them when the sun rose. Shikamaru managed to use shadow possession, which managed them to get Sasuke who was still in the coffin. one of the sound four chase after the team, losing kiba in a open creek. then our of nowhere and white haired man steals the coffin from Naruto.

" This vessel is an important part of Ochiimaru's dream. The flesh that lord Ochimaru truly desires. But you guys were a bit too late"

" Your ass! Give back Sasuke!" Naruto ran towards the man but Tayuya effectively stopped him with her punch. The man left with the coffin in hand.

" Damned punks I'll finish this in a flash!"

" It's two against one, of course we can beat you!" Naruto used the small diversion to get to Sasuke, Kyubi's chakra started running through his veins, his anger increasing. He finally caught up with the man, who was standing in an open field.

" Hold it!

" Now then how should i defeat you?.. You"

" What does Ochimaru want from Sasuke!?"

" Ochimaru has already made immorality possible, by acquiring a different vessel in a certain amount of time, and as such Sasuke was chosen for the honor"

" What!? You fucking assholes! I'll fucking kill you! I won't let you take Sasuke no matter what!" Hundreds of clones surrounded the white haired man. the man used dodged the clones, and killing them with fruitless effort.

" This is my kekkia genkia." Bones were sticking out of the man body. Smoke rose from the coffin, sizzling with anticipation. the man pulled out a bone from his shoulder,showing no pain. the clones had trouble, not anticipating suck hardness from the bone. Clone after clan, was killed, leaving only about 15 clones left. The only one was left.

" It's about time." The coffin exploded in purple, and what neither had the two expected was an unconscious Sasuke laying on the floor. The man observed Sasuke, confusion set in his eye's.

" Sasuke! What the hell did you guy's do! Wake up Sasuke!"

" That was not supposed to happen, lord Ochimaru is not going to like this" The man looked to Naruto, and raced to him ready to kill but out of nowhere he was thrown back by a kick.

" Who are you?"

" The rejuvenated... leaf's handsome green devil.. Rock lee!

" Bushy b-brow?"

" Naruto leave this person to me and get Sasuke to help!"

" Ok but he uses bones to fight.. he's crazy strong"

" What are you doing get going! This person i'll beat him!" Naruto ran to Sasuke, the man tried to stop Naruto but Lee effectively blocked him for Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran as fast as he could toward konoha. While Naruto was running he tried waking Sasuke up, but it was no use the boy was out cold.

" No worries Sasuke I'll get you to Baa-chan she'll know what to do!" Naruto used Kyubi's chakra to go faster. He, ran, and ran and ran, making it about an hour till he got to Konoha. He ran past the guards and leaped into an open window of the Hokage's office.

" Baa-chan! Help Sasuke! I don't know what's wrong with him!" Tsunade grabbed Sasuke from Naruto and rushed to her private room. She layed Sasuke on the bed table and started examining his stomach as it was carrying the children. She found what she needed.

" What the hell happened Naruto?"

" Well I don't really know. Sasuke was in a coffin barrel thing, and then it exploded but Sasuke was unconscious Dattebayo!"

" Ok, Well there's seem's no threat to his life and the children are safe, the only thing is that his chakra is so drained it's like he was in battle himself. I don't think he waking up anytime soon, his chakra needs to restore itself to it's natural amount."

" How long will he be out Baa-chan?"

" Hm, probably a couple of day's, a week max. But he's alright now, but I need to ask you something Naruto, Did anybody else see Sasuke?"

" Well bushy Brow is the only one I think, Neji said he couldn't really see Sasuke through the Barrel.. So yeah"

" Ok good, You can stay here with him. If anything happens just come get me all right."

" Ok Baa-chan thanks" Naruto Stayed at Sasuke bedside for an entire three day's, getting food and water from Shizune. Naruto wished Sasuke would wake up, but Sasuke's breathing gave him reassurance. Naruto would rub Sasuke's Stomach, happy that the babies were safe. About an hour after 5, Sasuke's eye's slowly opened. Once he did, Sasuke turned his head to the side finding a mess of blonde hair sleeping away.

" You idiot" Sasuke smiled and gently touched Naruto hair, which awoke Naruto.

" Ah! S-Sasuke! I missed you so much When you disappeared I didn't know what to do! I don't know what to do without you dattebayo" Naruto hugged Sasuke's chest, tears forming out of his eye's.

" It's ok Naruto, I knew you would come get me- no us. You came to get us. Thank you" Sasuke softly kissed the top of Naruto's hair, Naruto lifted his head and kissed Sasuke cheek. Making Sasuke blush, he kissed Sasuke again but this time on the lips. There was no lust in it, only the love they had for each other. The door to the private room slammed open with a happy looking Tsuande.

" Alright! Your awake Sasuke- oh Sorry to intrude but we have business to take care of. Now that the mission was a success, it is only in good gracious that you thank the other member's of the platoon who helped rescue you. The other member's of the team were Nara Shikamru the team leader, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, and Akimichi Choji. They are all in the hospital right now, but they are awake."

" Yes, I'll thank them, Im grateful" Sasuke looked at his stomach happy that the children were alive.

" But Sasuke can't just go up to them Baa-chan, I mean look at his stomach dattebayo"

" It's ok, I got him something for that, So let's go" She have gave Sasuke a very heavy jacket that one wears in the snow. Sasuke put it on, and Tsunade shushined them to the hospital.

" Ok were going to kiba first, the kid is getting on my nerves already, so make it quick" Naruto and Sasuke opened the door, finding kiba playing with the hospital food.

" Oh hey Naruto,.. and Sasuke?"

" Yes it's me under this kiba, I wanted to come as you were on the team that helped rescue me. Thank you" Sasuke smiled at kiba, which made kiba blush for reasons unknown.

" O-oh uh sure no problem you know, since I'm strong and stuff.." Sasuke smiled one last time and walked out of the room.

" I'd be very careful with that smile of your's but anyways Neji is next. Let's go." The made it to the room in about two minutes, again Sasuke thanked Neji and left.

" Last one is Choji, and I say last one because Shikamaru is probably there. So you hit two birds with one stone" Naruto and Sasuke entered the room only to find the entire team ten to be in there which included Asuma sensei.

" Oh what are you guys doing here? Here to check up on choji?"Ino seemed happy that her teammate was alive and well.

" Somewhat, But I came here to thank Shikamaru and Choji, as they were part of the team whose mission was to come get me. Thank you, Im very grateful for what you guys did" And Sasuke smiled at them, shocking all of team 10. Naruto looked at the way they looked at Sasuke, and got a bit jealous.

" Anyways! let's go Sasuke! We'll come again Dattebayo" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and led him out, Tsuande smirked at Naruto knowing what was going through the boy's mind.

" Hey Sasuke why don't we go home huh?"

" Yea let's go, I've been away too long"

Naruto and Sasuke took each other's hand and walked to the place they called home.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I had to do some stuff and take care of my school work. Which is a lot by the way, anyways enjoy and please review and comment!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto!

 _Chapter 35_

It was a couple days after the incident, Sasuke had fully recovered and had pampered Naruto just a bit. It was around 8 in the morning, Sasuke had started making breakfast for him and Naruto. Sasuke was making an especially big breakfast, as he was feeding 2 more people in him. The door bell rang 3 times while he was still cooking, Sasuke put everything on low and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and his eye's widened, team 8, 10 and Sakura were outside his door.

" What the heck are they doing here? Oh my god! Naruto.." Sasuke grew nervous, Sasuke rushed toward their bed and shook Naruto awake.

" What the- Sasuke? What happened!?" Naruto woke up surprised seeing Sasuke looking nervous.

" Shhhh! I don't know why, but team 8 and 10 are outside my door so hurry into the restroom before the hyugga looks into the my apartment. SO go now!" Naruto was pushed into the restroom still feeling sleepy and surprised. Sasuke breathed in and remembered that there was still his stomach problem, he weighed the options and just used a genjustu to cover his stomach. The bell rang again, and Sasuke heard murmured voices. Sasuke opened the door in a split second, surprising everyone.

" Excuse me but.. what are you guys doing here?"

"W-Well, we all wanted to get together since everybody recovered from the..incident.. and we thought it would be fun. But we couldn't find Naruto, he wasn't at his apartment or the ramen stand. Do you know where he is?" Ino was the main speaker, everybody else was fidgeting or looking nervous. Sasuke sweat-dropped, as Naruto was in his bathroom but he could not say that.

" I do not know where Naruto is, so... oh crap!" Sasuke had forgotten about the food, he rushed to the kitchen and turned off the stove. He breathed a sigh of relief as the food was saved, he took off his apron and started serving the plates of food on the table. He completely forgot about the teammates outside his door, being used to cooking and serving for Naruto.

" Um Sasuke, we're still here.." Sasuke jumped at Ino's voice, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

" Oh sorry, I just made breakfast and didn't want it to get burned."

" Yum, I didn't know you could cook Sasuke. Can i try some?" Choji seemed eager to eat Sasuke's food.

" Um, sure why not, here I'll give you a plate" Sasuke served Choji a plate of food, seating him on one of his chair's.

" Hey I want some too!"

" Yea me too!"

" Yea!" Now everyone was eating Sasuke's food, praising him for the deliciousness. It was a good thing he made so much food, he was able to get himself a plate. Choji, Ino and Hinata were sitting on the chairs while Sakura, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch.

" So Sasuke how did you get so good at cooking!?"

" Well, since i've been alone since I was eight, I had to learn how to cook." Everybody went silent after that, hitting a sore spot. A small whimpering sound was heard, coming from the bathroom.

" Huh, what was that, it's coming from the bathroom" Kiba stood up and walked toward the restroom.

" Wait! That was nothing, um.. you can hear cat's from ventilation system so don't worry about it" Naruto was probably hungry, smelling the food from the kitchen.

" Oh ok, so are you going to come with us?"

" Sure, just let me get dressed" Sasuke walked to his dresser, he took off his white tank top revealing pinkish/purplish spot's all over his chest and neck. Several gasps were heard, Sasuke himself forgot about the hickey's Naruto made onto him just the day before. Sasuke blushed and ran into the bathroom, feeling so embarrassed.

" Sasuke what happened? and I'm so hungry dattebayo." Naruto whispered, feeling anxious.

" Well I forgot about the marks you made on me yesterday, and took off my shirt in front of them. They saw the marks, what am i supposed to say to them now. I told you not to make marks, but you don't listen to me. Also, there's no more food since everybody else ate it."

" Um, just tell them that their bug bites. it's not like they could prove that their actually hickey's I think. I need to eat something too dattebayo."

" Ok, but you have to come to the hangout. I don't know what to talk about with them. So when we leave just let us find you" Sasuke put on his blue shirt, and walked out of the bathroom looking confident. Everybody was looking at him with questioning eye's, all he did was put on his sandals and open the door.

" C'mon let's go, I'm sure we'll find Naruto along the way too" Everybody followed suit, fidgeting. Sasuke walked toward one of the training ground's for ninjas, they had 'bumped' into Naruto about a couple minutes later in which Sakura hit him over the head for not being able to find him. They talked amongst themselves, mostly about their new techniques but Sasuke mostly just stayed ahead of everybody feeling nervous. When they all finally made it to the training grounds Kiba started bragging about how he could beat everyone in a match.

" You're just talking big Muttface! I already beat you once and I could do it again dattebayo!"

" Shut it foxboy! I'm totally stronger than you now!"

" Will you two shut up! We already saw the fight with you two, let's have someone else fight!" Ino pulled Naruto's and Kiba's ear's, separating them.

" Fine then I want to fight Sasuke!" Sasuke who had been ignoring everything said until now, blinked in confusion.

" I guess that's fine, as long it's ok with you Sasuke-kun" Sasuke sweat-dropped knowing he wasn't supposed to be fighting because of him condition, but it would be weird if he said no considering who he was. Naruto still had his ear being pulled by Ino so he did not hear what was said.

" Hn, fine" It was not fine.

" Woo hoo! Im going to beat you today Uchiha!" Sasuke and Kiba stood across from each other, the rest of the gang were watching from afar under a tree.

" Hey what's happening!? Why's Sasuke over there?!" Naruto finally released from the stubborn hold of Ino.

" There going to fight duh! It'll be fun to see kiba get his butt kicked" Naruto gulped, feeling worried for Sasuke and the babies.

" Kick His ass! Sasuke-kun!"

" Yea get him!"

" G-good luck kiba-kun"

" Troublesome.."

Kiba and Sasuke stood there, then Kiba shot off along with akamaru aiming a kick at Sasuke's chest but Sasuke easily blocked it off. Jumping back, Sasuke shot forward punching left and right, Kiba blocking and dodging. Then Akamaru rushed at Sasuke, but Sasuke saw him and flipped backwards dodging the dog. Sasuke easily landed, but he felt nauseous, but he had no time to ponder as Kiba shot at him again. Sasuke grabbed one of Kiba's leg's and used it to back kick Kiba into the ground. Kiba recovered quickly, he rolled to the side and side stepped Sasuke. Making Sasuke lose balance causing him to fall forward in which gave the opportunity for kiba to kick Sasuke in the abdomen. Sasuke saw the kick, he panicked and could only cover his stomach with arms, but the kick had too much power causing him to fall backwards _hard._

" Sasuke!" Sasuke could not get up, Pain was shooting through his stomach and he could feel blood coming up his throat. Blood rushed past his lips making everyone panic especially Naruto. Naruto rushed toward Sasuke, seeing how in pain his lover was, Kyubi's chakra spiked through his anger. Naruto quickly picked up Sasuke bridal style, Naruto looked at Kiba's panicking expression and he could only produce an inhuman growl.

" It's ok Sasuke! I'll get you to Tsunade-baachan!" And Naruto left leaving even more confused and panicked ninja's. Naruto rushed to the Hokage's office, jumping through the window again.

" Brat! I keep- What the hell happened Naruto!?" Tsunade panicked on the inside seeing a bloodied and pale Sasuke being carried by a panicking Naruto.

" It'sjustthateveryonecametotheapartmentandthentheywantedtogettogethersowewentbutthenkibawantedtofightSasukesotheydid! But! Sasuke-he he!" Naruto did not stop for one second to breath in order to tell Tsunade what happened.

" OK! He needs help now, were going to the hospital I don't have the right equipment for this here! SHIZUNE! Your coming with me!" Shizune had rushed into the office upon hearing her name and almost fainted at the sight of Sasuke.

" Ok Everybody hold on too me!" They did and were shunshined in the hospital, Tsunade scared everyone appearing in the middle of the waiting room. Tsunade immediately called for a single emergency room asap, Nurses ran back and forth, doctors questioned, and civilians were shocked and scared for the last uchiha. Tsunade ran to the open emergency room. locking the door's, only having her, Sasuke, shizune and Naruto in the room. She had Shizune hook him up to a heart monitor and IV, Tsuande looked for the babies heartbeat's and chakra, they were still there but were steadily decreasing. Naruto could only stare in pain as he could do nothing to help the lives of his children, Naruto who had not done this since he was 5, cried desperately.

Sasuke was coming in and out of consciousness, but everytime he was awake he could hear the struggle that Tsuande was going through to keep his children alive and the desperate cries from the man he loves. Tears overflowed in his eye's, he blamed himself for what had happened, he felt sleep reach out to him.

" DONT YOU DARE RUN AWAY UCHIHA! IF YOU GO TO SLEEP NOW NEITHER YOU OR YOUR CHILDREN WILL WAKE UP! DO YOU HEAR ME SASUKE! FIGHT IT!" Sasuke did hear, he fought the relief of sleep, for the will to keep his children alive was strong. This went on for another 2 hours, for when the children looked to be doing good their heartbeats would drop again. Shizune had to step in the second hour, for Tsunade had lost a lot of chakra trying to keep them alive.

And after those two hour's, the children's heartbeat's steadied, their chakra restoring and the blood stopped bleeding internally. Tsunade had managed to save the children, and in the process saved Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was again at sasuke's side, a little more mature yet at the same time just a bit broken. Tsunade and Shizune left the room, Naruto stared at a exhausted looking Sasuke and smiled bitterly. Sasuke's tears did not stop, but he also smiled at Naruto and softly touched the whisper marks on Naruto's left cheek.

They had no words, because none could define the many emotions they were feeling at that moment. They stayed like that for a while, merely feeling the other's presence, softly touching the place where their children slept in. Sasuke was the first to drift off to sleep, But Naruto stayed awake for a very long time. Because he knew, his world revolved around Sasuke and his unoborn children, and that if they were ever killed...

he would turn into the monster that everyone thought he was


	36. Chapter 36

Author's note: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, BUT I HAVENT HAD TIME TO DO ANYTHING SINCE I STARTED TAKING CARE OF MY NIECE, BUT I AM HERE SO please enjoy and review! thank you!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto. Waaahhh!

 _Chapter 36_

Once Tsunade left the emergency room with shizune, she was bombarded with questions from both nurses and doctors. She had told them to calm down and that Sasuke Uchiha was fine. Still questions came, How did it happen?, by who?. She did not answer. She ordered them away, telling them that Sasuke needed rest and silence, they left unanswered. Tsunade sighed, so much trouble from 2 teenage boys and Sasuke wasn't even close to giving birth yet.

" Tsunade-san, I think Sasuke should rest here more at least for a week. whatever damaged Sasuke's stomach caused a rip and if it wasn't for Kyubbi the babies would not be al-" Tsunade interrupted her.

" I know, I have to keep an even closer eye on Sasuke. But first, we have to find what happened to Sasuke. The only thing I caught from Naruto's words was Kiba, so we have to find team 8." Shizune nodded at Tsunade, they rushed to the entrance and were met with blabbering hysterical teenage ninja's where ironically Kiba was there too.

" Hokage-sama! it's been hours since Sasuke was rushed to the hospital! Is he alright!? ohh! Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino cried hysterically, hoping to Kami-Sama that Sasuke was alright. Even the boys looked worried for Sasuke, but Kiba looked the most guilty.

" Ok, all of you will follow me, I have a private office where we can talk" Tsuande turned back, walking swiftly and the rest followed suit. It did not take to long to get to her office, the kids stood in one part of the office while Tsunade Sat on the other.

" First, Shizune I want you to go check on Sasuke. Second, what were you all doing before Sasuke got hurt?" Shikamaru Answered.

" We were all in training grounds 7, Because we thought of training together and then going to eat. So Ino decided on who was going to fight first, she chose Sasuke and Kiba..." It was silent besides the sniffling.

" Kiba, tell me exactly how you hit Sasuke in the best detail."

" Well, we started our fight and it going good but when I side stepped Sasuke which made him lose his balance, I aimed my kick at his stomach. So he covered his stomach with his arms and that's were everything went wrong. Tsunade that kick shouldn't have hurt him so much! So why?" They all looked at her with worried/questioning eye's, except Shino you couldn't tell with Shino. Tsunade Sighed, she could not tell them, it was not her right to do so. Only those two could tell them, but both were insecure and scared in different ways because of their pasts.

" The only thing I can tell you is to ask Naruto and Sasuke. Maybe Later when they awake-" At that moment, Shizune rushed in the room with a face of pure happiness.

" Oh Tsunade-sama! You have to come see right now! Sasuke-!" Shizune had forgotten about the children in the room.

" You children stay here, While I go check on Sasuke. Do not leave this room." Tsunade and Shizune left the room and rushed to where Sasuke was resting. Tsunade opened the door to the room and was astounded by what she seen. Sasuke had woken up, when he should have been sleeping at least for 4 more hours. But he looked as good as ever, his sickly skin returned to it's luscious cream color, his bags under his eye's disappeared and his hair returned to it's duck like position. On the other hand, Naruto was snoring away.

" Sasuke Im so glad your awake. but are you ok?"

" Yea I feel good. Thank you, Im just so glad that my-" Sasuke choked on a sob, feeling both happiness and relief for his children. He shook his head and smiled at Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade realized then that Naruto was one lucky punk.

" You don't have to thank me Sasuke. If it wasn't for Naruto, who rushed over here just in time then your children would have not survived even with my help."

" I will thank him, but can you tell me the genders of my children?" Both Tsunade and Shizune were surprised by his question.

" Yea I will but you and Naruto need to talk about telling your friend's because they are very worried for you. You can only hide it for so long from them. You guys may be afraid of opening yourselves up to them but trust them they are your friends." Sasuke thought for a minute, and nodded.

" Ok, I'll talk about with Naruto when he wakes up"

" What are we going to talk about?" Everyone aside from Naruto was shocked.

" Ok well let you guys talk about" Tsunade and Shizune left the room.

" What do you want to talk about Sasuke?"

" Well, Tsunade said that it would probably be a good idea if we tell your friends what's actually happening with me. I mean only if you want to Naruto, because telling them would cause you much more trouble than for me."

" Oh, hm I guess it would be better to tell them. But then they would always be looking and touching you and my babies" Naruto pouted, and hugged Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke giggled, not surprised at Naruto's jealousy.

" Hey it's not funny! You don't see it, but your glowing. and your so beautiful, anybody can tell." Sasuke blushed at Naruto's words, though they have already seen each other naked. their love did not stop and neither did the power of Naruto making Sasuke blush.

" You idiot, so your fine with telling them right?"

" Yea, but they can't touch you! Or my babies!"

" Hahaha! Dobe,... I love you" Naruto was startled by the words.

" Teme, I love you more" And they kissed, a simple peck of lips with love. A cough interrupted them, they separated with shock.

" I don't mean to interrupt, but have you decided on what to do?" Tsunade smiled knowingly.

" Yea, we'll tell them Baachan"

" OK! Kids come in!" Naruto and Sasuke shook with surprise not expecting to tell them right now. Team 10, 8 and Sakura walked in with worried expressions.

" Sasuke! Your ok! Oh we were so worried! Kiba tell him your sorry Before I knock you into the ground!" Sakura held on Kiba's ears and pointed toward Sasuke.

" Oww! Woman! Ok Ok!, Sasuke Im sorry" It looked like he was really sincere about it.

" It's ok, I should've known better. Im not even supposed to be fighting." Curiosity filled the eye's of the ninja's.

" Why can't you fight Sasuke? Does it have something to do with why we never get to see you? And you don't take missions anymore. Just tell us Sasuke!" Apparently they noticed. Sasuke breathed in and then breathed out.

" Im pregnant" Silence followed answer, even naruto was suprised by the bluntness.

" Um Sasuke, Is this a bad joke cause men can't get pregnant" Sasuke shook his head.

" No, Im serious. Here I'll show you" Sasuke sat up and released the genjustu revealing his pregnant form. Gasps were heard and then several thuds were heard. Everybody aside from Shikamaru and Shino had fainted from shock and disbelief. Though Shikamaru looked pretty shocked since he had not accounted that Sasuke could have been pregnant, he just thought of multiple reasons for Sasuke not receiving any missions.

" Um Baa-chan, they fainted!" Tsunade rushed inside, her face twitching from the sight. She waved her hands in front of shikamaru but she got nothing from him. She poked the kids and still nothing, she turned to Sasuke.

" What exactly did you tell them?"

" I told them I was pregnant and showed them my stomach." Tsunade face palmed, realizing that she should have helped them tell the kids. The kids started to stir, they opened their and stood up all at once.

" Sasuke! Your pregnant! But your a boy! That isn't possible" Sakura looked like she was trying to reason it within her head.

" Well, this is where I come in to explain things. You see because of a certain chakara the father has, the sperm that was transferred contained Special Chakra in which the chakra embedded itself under Sasuke's stomach and made itself like a cocoon for the fetus. The Chakra also grabs Sasuke's own chakra so that the baby can contain both of the father's and Sasuke's chakra." Jaws were dropped, because that meant that Sasuke had to have sex with a male which would mean he was actually gay. Shocked silence filled the room. Tsunade got an idea.

" Ohh Shizune hook the monitor up to Sasuke" Shizune did just that, she lifted Sasuke's shirt and smeared cold gel onto his stomach, the kids looked confused. Shizune hooked the monitor and two bean shaped babies appeared on the monitor. The kids looked even more shocked.

"T-that's.."

" Yes these are Sasuke's children. Sasuke wanted to know what gender they were I thought of showing them to you guys also to understand how much they mean to Sasuke and not to judge him. You see this one here( her hand pointed to the left child). This Is your little girl Sasuke and this one( her hand pointed to the right) is your baby boy" Sasuke stood still for a moment and then he cried tears of happiness, not caring that were other in the room.

Sakura's brain wanted to yell blasphemy that it wasn't true, but in her heart she knew Sasuke not faking those tears. Her own heart broke but she realized that these children of his would be the best thing for him, not her, she swallowed her tears. The other's realized the same, though Sasuke was crying he looked the happiest they ever seen him. They did not want to take that away from him. Kiba spoke for the group.

" Well if there your children Sasuke Im sure they'll turn out to be lookers!" The room exploded in laughter releasing the tension. After the laughter died down, Sasuke's face turned serious.

" Do you guys really accept this? Because not too long ago you guys fainted when I told you I was pregnant" The kids looked at each other and Kiba smirked.

" Of course we do Sasuke! We were all wondering why you had gotten so much prettier! And now we know!" The kids nodded and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke's eye's widened and then smiled at them, happy at their acceptance.

" Wait! we forgot to ask but who's the Father?" Naruto who had been memorized by his children's gender came back to reality.

" Oh that's me" A second passed to register what they heard. Then they all yelled together.

" WHAAAT!?"


	37. Chapter 37

Author's note: I am so happy! Its almost summer break and my birthday! And were so close to the end! Please enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 37_

It looked like Naruto broke the kids minds, after their shout they simply stared at the couple with shock. Well, the only one who wasn't really shocked was Shikamaru since he had a feeling since the chunnin exams.

" Um.. guys, are you ok?"

Neither of them moved for a minute, until they suddenly came back from their daze and flew questions left and right.

" Why Naruto!?"

" Is it true!?"

" W-why..?"

" When did this happen?!"

Tsunade was getting a headache from all their yelling so she decided to shut them up the only way she could.

" SILENCE!"

The force of her voice shut them up, surprise and and a bit of fear took hold of them. But they let it go once they realized that throwing so many questions at once wouldn't get them anywhere.

" Ok everybody get's one question at a time, we will start with... Sakura"

It didn't look like Sakura wanted to ask, but she wanted to know. She dearly wanted to know how it happened and why but first she needed to ask something far more important than that. She breathed in a gulp of cold air, her eye's shone with determination.

" Sasuke... Naruto...I-I probably would have tried to deny everything if you had told me this a month ago. But, I seen the changes that was happening with Sasuke, he was so much happier and he stopped glaring at everything and everyone. I didn't know why he started to change but I was happy for it. And all I want to know is... does he make you happy Sasuke?"

Sakura trembled with anxiety and bitterness, Sasuke blinked at her question and smiled.

" Yea he does, he really does"

Sakura was overcome with a sweet bitterness and she felt tears prickle at her eye's but she did not let them fall. Sakura walked toward Naruto and held out her hand, Naruto was confused at first but then understood what she was trying to say and so he shook her hand.

 _I_ _accept you_

And, so went on the questions from their other friends but all of them gradually accepted them, except the only person who didn't ask a question which was Hinata. She stayed quiet, deep hate forming in her heart and corrupting her mind.

They all talked for a while till the sun's last rays his the earth and the moon shone over. When it was all said and done, Naruto and Sasuke were relieved for carrying the burden of a secret is never easy. They all left, leaving the couple to their privacy but mostly cause they had to go home. Naruto and Sasuke were glad their friends accepted them, especially Sakura, since they were expecting her to lunge at Naruto and try to strangle him.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, knowing what he was about to do would show how devoted he was to Sasuke and only to him. He loved Sasuke so much, he loved the feel of him, the way he would smile at his jokes and his laugh. If Naruto was woken every single day at 5 in morning with that laugh, he wouldn't care about the time of day, because Naruto lived for that laugh. And, he would probably die for it.

Naruto moved toward the end of Sasuke's bed, he bended downward and he softly grabbed Sasuke's foot and kissed it tenderly. He looked strait into Sasuke's eye's, without any uncertainty, Naruto knew he would die for Sasuke and his children. Naruto Didn't really care if they didn't accept Sasuke and him, because being with Sasuke taught him that a person doesn't have to have everyone's recognition, as long as you had the one you love by your side; they could conquer the world together.

Sasuke was wide-eyed, shocked that Naruto would bow to him and then kiss his foot. That was very symbolic in the Ninja world, it meant giving your entire being to one single person and only that person for the rest of your life. Most of the time it was done by soldiers to their lord, Ninja's found this repulsive since they believed in their village, not one single person. Sasuke knew then how much Naruto loved him and their children. Sasuke held Naruto's cheek, he did not have to say the words, they already felt it through their body.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's leg gradually moving upward, he took off Sasuke's shorts and gently took of his shirt. Naruto kissed where his children lie, moving to Sasuke's nipple and kissing it, he went to his neck and nipped him slightly, marking him for the world. Naruto then moved to Sasuke's forehead, cheek, nose and finally his lips.

Naruto finally released his passion, he kissed Sasuke with such hunger, Sasuke trembled with every kiss. Naruto took off his own clothes, both of them fully naked, Sasuke burned with Naruto's heat and melted at every touch. Naruto pleasured Sasuke in every way he could, making Sasuke moan and mewl for every act Naruto did. Naruto kissed and nipped on Sasuke's inner thighs, and dipped his tongue into Sasuke. Sasuke threw his head back and mewled loudly, Sasuke wanted more so he opened his legs as far as the bed reached. Naruto lined himself with Sasuke's hole and pushed himself in until Sasuke was filled to the brim.

Naruto was gentle at first then rough and passionate, he bit at Sasuke's neck while using his hips to hit Sasuke sweet spot every single time. Sasuke moaned and held onto Naruto's neck for dear life, going in and out of him, Sasuke felt every little thing and moaned Naruto's name. The buildup came fast and Sasuke let out a loud yell of pleasure as he came. Naruto followed suit, groaning Sasuke's name as he came into him.

Sasuke still trembled from the after wave, his flushed form enticing Naruto, Naruto started again and again and again till Sasuke could not keep up no more. His hole swollen and sensitive from the amount of love making. Naruto stayed inside Sasuke though, he covered Sasuke and himself and slept around the early morning.

Around 8 in the morning, shizune came to check up on Sasuke and found herself blushing knowing the certain act they did the night before. She seen that they were still tired so she went and got some more blankets for them and covered them more throughly. She left knowing they wouldn't wake for a couple hours more.

About 3 hours later, Sasuke slowly opened his eye's and blushed realizing that Naruto's _thing_ was still inside him. Sasuke whimpered when he pulled away from Naruto, feeling empty at the loss of Naruto's heat. He then remembered what Naruto did the day before, and instantly he felt happiness tug at his heart. It felt like Naruto was proposing to Sasuke, and had he asked, Sasuke would have said yes. Sasuke tried to stand but was forced to the ground from the pain in his back.

Naruto awoke from the sound of Sasuke hitting the ground, he looked over the bed and chuckled. Sasuke's eye's widened at he pouted, because it was all Naruto's fault. Sasuke cursed Naruto, calling him a dobe and such, but Naruto simply picked up Sasuke and layed him next to him. Naruto started to nip at Sasuke's neck, making the already sensitive Sasuke moan.

" N-Naru-to, no more, I can't take it. I can't even walk let alone have sex."

Naruto chuckled but nodded all the same. After all, he did Sasuke for like 6 hours and he did not let Sasuke rest. He went back to nipping at him, and before he could kiss Sasuke the door slammed open.

" Alright! Now that- ohh, Sorry to intrude but we have some business to attend."

Naruto pouted, unhappy at being disrupted and Sasuke, he felt relieved mostly because his body was overly sensitive right now.

" What do you want baa-chan?"

" Hmph! Brat! We need to talk about Sasuke's pregnancy! He needs to be somewhere safe where there's always someone looking out for him. And it just so happens, that I own a small house to the east of Konoha. Sasuke will stay there after a bit of time has passed once you have given birth. I have assigned Shizune to look after Sasuke while Naruto goes on missions."

" What! But I want to stay with Sasuke dattebayo!"

" Brat! I can only hold so much from the council! They are already suspicious with Sasuke, I can't have you who bears the Kyubbi to take a break from his ninja duties. Of course since your an incomplete team, you will have to go with the other rookies when they go on missions. Remember Im doing all of this for you and your brats, so you have to listen. So do you and Sasuke agree with these conditions?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, Naruto looked pensive and irritated, but Sasuke held his hand and smiled with acceptance.

" We agree Tsunade-san. But how far is this house anyway?"

" Hm. it's just half an hour walking distance, so it's not too far but far enough not to encounter danger. Also your friends can visit you if they want but not too long as you need your rest. Shizune will help you in any way she can and she will be sending me daily update's about your condition. You will move tomorrow as you need to prepare the needs today and you guys might also want to take a shower."

Sasuke's cheeks burned brightly, Naruto just scratched the back of his sheepishly and Tsunade smirked.

 _The Next Day_

Naruto and Sasuke were in Tsunade's office ready to go. They had two luggage's which carried more of Sasuke stuff than Naruto's. Tsunade walked in after finishing a meeting she had with the elders. She smiled at the two, Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke was leaning on Naruto's shoulder; they looked peaceful and happy. She was going to make sure they stayed that way.

" Ok brats! We got to get going, so hold on to me"

They held on to her and were shunshined outside of the hokage building, she walked them behind the building were people rarely went. They exited through the back gate and walked for half an hour till they reached a small but cozy house. She gave them the keys, and they walked in surprised at the tidiness of the living room. The house had two bedrooms, one bathroom, the kitchen and the biggest backyard. Sasuke absolutely loved it, and Naruto, he loved it all the same, it made him feel at home.

Tsunade didn't have to explain where everything was and was happy that the house pleased the couple. Tsunade told them that shizune would be there tomorrow so they had all day to themselves, at least for today. Tsunade left after being assured that they had everything, and Sasuke jumped into Naruto arms. He was so happy because even though it was temporary, he felt at home. And he had not felt like that for years, Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked to the main bedroom. It was perfect, a king size bed with two windows and connected bathroom.

Sasuke jumped on the bed and purred at the softness of the sheets, and Naruto jumped in right after him. They cuddled with each, and drifted off to sleep, tired from the previous day as they barely had any sleep from being excited at the prospect of moving to a new place.

They went to sleep dreaming of two small children laughing and playing with each other.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note:** I think this is the last chapter! Jeez now I feel sad about ending my story! But after I finish writing this story I will start another one so don't worry my lovely readers! Anyways please comment and review thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishomoto.

 _Chapter 38_

Sasuke was now six months pregnant, he and Naruto had gotten used to their life away from the village. It was much more peaceful and quiet after all, though Sasuke did not have much alone time as whenever Naruto went on a mission, shizune was there to keep him company. She was actually there with him right now since Naruto went on a mission about a week ago. Sasuke missed him terribly, though he would never say it out loud, Sasuke was lonely without Naruto. After all, the boy was the father to his children-well soon to be born children, and he loved Naruto like nothing else in the world.

Sure Shizune was there to keep him company but she was not Naruto, she was not loud nor was she capable of making him laugh like Naruto. It was funny since Sasuke hadn't laughed for a good while since the massacre until 2 months ago with a banana incident. It was the first time Naruto seen him laugh and he called it breathtaking, at least in Naruto words but he didn't see the beauty in it. Anyways it was about time Naruto should be getting back from his mission and Sasuke was cooking him something extra special.

Sasuke knew how much Naruto loved ramen so he spent the entire week learning on how to make homemade ramen. He succeeded yesterday which made Sasuke glad since he had nothing else to do in the house other than to talk (gossip) with Shizune or clean and cook. But there was also the constant mood swings he would get, he hated them but they proved insufferable as time went by. He also hated how he looked, his stomach looked the size of a giant ball, he didn't let Naruto nowhere near him. Though he was having trouble not jumping Naruto, maybe today he would let Naruto but what if he call's him fat? Sasuke would probably go into hysterics.

The door was slammed open in surprising speed which shocked Sasuke but then realized who it was. Naruto walked into the kitchen looking a bit tired but with smile on his face.

" Im home dattebayo"

" Welcome home...dobe"

Naruto's smile deepened and he pulled Sasuke to him and kissed those ever so sweet lips of Sasuke's. Shizune blushed at the scene but quietly left the small house to give the two lovebirds some time to themselves. Over these past few months Naruto had grew significantly, because of the delicious healthy food that Sasuke made for him almost everyday, Naruto had finally gotten the right nutrients in his body. So he grew about three inches and half, surpassing Sasuke with half an inch. Sasuke didn't mind. Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it, Sasuke blushed and looked at Naruto with lustful eyes.

Sasuke pulled Naruto hand away from his face and walked toward their shared bedroom. Sasuke only had to say four words to drive Naruto over the edge.

" Make love to me"

And so, Time went by again with Naruto taking fewer missions and shizune's constant check up's, but for Sasuke, it was the best time of his life. So two month's later, Sasuke was officially eight months pregnant. He was as big as a horse but he didn't mind after Naruto's constant compliments to how he looked beautiful. So Sasuke didn't mind too much when Naruto went on a mission two days ago as he would be back by today. Shizune was there with him too and he didn't worry about the children, after all they weren't due for another month.

He was currently making some lunch for Shizune and himself, that was until a konaha messenger bird flew right into the kitchen,damn himself for leaving the kitchen window open.

" Shizune-san there's a messenger bird here and I think's it's for you"

" Huh oh my, thank you Sasuke, let me see"

Shizune took the message from the birds legs and swiftly opened it without a problem. As she kept reading, Shine's eye's widened to a more laughable length.

" shizune-san what's the matter?"

" Oh Im sorry Sasuke but I'll have to leave early today, a surgical emergency is happening and I need to help Tsunade-sama. But don't worry, Naruto-san should be here in an hour or so. Thank you for the delicious tea but I need to leave now, excuse me"

And she left Sasuke without a word more. Sasuke didn't feel uneasy, Naruto was going to be home soon after all. But something in the pit of stomach told him something was wrong. He checked the entire house but nothing seemed out of the ordinary so Sasuke decided to take a nap so that when he wakes up Naruto would be there.

 _1 hour later_

Sasuke woke with a startling pain in his abdomen, he wheezed as the pain continued to increase and Naruto was no where in sight. Sasuke struggled to get off the bed but the pain was none like any other, when he thought it was gone it would come back in full force. Sasuke opened his eye's in shock as water poured out of him even though he had not felt like peeing. There was only one explanation, he was going into early labor, that was not good. He needed to get to Tsunade-san but walking seemed almost impossible with his contractions.

He needed Naruto but the boy was not here even though it had been an hour already. What Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto was running about 2 hours late. Sasuke tried to control his breathing again and was about to get up until another contraction hit, Sasuke moaned in pain, tears coming to his eyes.

 _2 hours later_

Naruto had finally finished his mission and was rushing back to his lovely teme, but once he was closer to the house Naruto could hear screams of help. Blood rushed throughout his entire body and Naruto ran his fastest to Sasuke, He didn't even open the door. He just opened it forcibly and searched to where the screams where coming from. He ran to the bedroom and found Sasuke laying in agony with blood pouring out of him.

" SASUKE!"

Naruto didn't know what to do but he had to get Sasuke to baa-chan,, he wasn't going to lose Sasuke nor his children. Naruto gently picked up Sasuke noticing how Sasuke's screaming was becoming quieter. It made Naruto worry more.

" It's ok Sasuke I'll get you to Baa-chan, no matter what"

Naruto ran out of the house using every bit of his chakra to go faster and faster, he jumped over the village's wall and ran to the hokage's building. He made sure to jump into the open window.

" Brat! What did I-!"

Tsunade stood in shock from how Sasuke looked but she knew what she had to do. She ushered Naruto to follow her quickly.

" Shizune! Come with me now!"

Shizune ran to Tsunade and almost fainted from the condition Sasuke was in. Tsunade almost ran to the emergency room, she had Naruto place Sasuke on the hospital bed but he would not leave Sasuke's side.

" Naruto! Listen to me, we are in a very delicate situation right now! We need Sasuke to give birth immediately, So all you need to do is keep holding onto his hand! You understand me! Just keep holding on to him!"

Tsunade spread Sasuke's leg's so that she could get a better view of where all the blood was coming from. She gasped in surprise as the blood was coming from the anus which had no reason to be, she looked closer and realized that it had actually dilated which was causing all the bleeding. But is shouldn't have dilated since only the female vagina could do that. Tsunade checked Sasuke's stomach and realized the children were already in position for the natural childbirth. To try to operate a c-section would endanger their lives.

" Naruto, Sasuke is going to give birth through the anus since the children are already in position. Just please hold on to him. Sasuke if you can hear me, you need to start pushing, I know it hurts but you need to push. Breath in through your nose and breath out through your mouth."

Sasuke heard, he was in a insane amount of pain but he wanted his children to live and he would do anything for them. Sasuke started to control his breath and once he was set he pushed. Sasuke groaned in pain, his hand almost crushing Naruto's.

" It's ok Sasuke, your crushing my hand but I know you are in so much more pain. I'm right here for you"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead, Sasuke smiled slightly and he pushed again and again and again.

" Keep going Sasuke! I can see the head, just keep going!'

Sasuke was determined to give birth to his children, he tightened his hold on Naruto and pushed one more time.

" AAAGGH!"

" WAHH! WAHH!"

A cry resounded through the room, Sasuke's eye's opened in shock and happiness. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as the cry of his child filled the room. Shizune cleaned the child and showed the baby to Sasuke and Naruto. In that moment, both Naruto and Sasuke fell in love with their first child.

" He's absolutely beautiful Sasuke, Naruto you can hold your child as Sasuke still needs to give birth to his other child."

Naruto nodded as shizune gently placed his baby boy in his arms. Naruto's tears didn't stop as he heard his child's small cries. Sasuke couldn't stop smiling until he was hit with pain, Sasuke groaned in pain again.

" Sasuke! your ok?!, look at our child, he looks so much like you. So please let me see our second child"

Sasuke heard him and kept pushing.

" You can do this Sasuke! Just a couple more pushes!"

Sasuke pushed a lot more times, he slammed his head back on the bed as he pushed for one last time.

" Wah! Wah! Wahh!"

A gorgeous baby girl was born, oh how she had set of lungs on her. Shizune cleaned her and gave her to Sasuke.

" oh She looks just like you Naruto"

Even down to the whisker marks. Though both children had them, but it just made them cuter. the boy had a puff of the blackest hair and the girl had the brightest blond.

" There the most beautiful babies I have ever seen dattebayo. And you gave them to me, Sasuke, thank you so much. I can't even tell you how much I-"

Naruto started to hiccup from all the crying, Sasuke smiled at him and placed his hand on Naruto's arm. Naruto calmed down and leaned on Sasuke's head as did Sasuke.

" I love you Uchiha Sasuke"

" And I love you Uzumaki Naruto"

The parents were broken out of their moment as their children started to cry from their lack of attention.

" My babies are feeling lonely are they. It's ok, your father and I are right here. And we will never leave you. Now what will your names be... Ahh how bout Mikoto and Arashi"

" I like their names dattebayo"

" Yeah me too"

And just like that, our story ends here but theirs is just beginning.

 _The End._


End file.
